


Masked Evil

by Leilani5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alfie - Freeform, Angry Michael, F/M, Friendship, Frustrated Gadreel, Gay Castiel, Gay Dean Winchester, Independence, Kind Dean, Loving Ellen, Loyalty tested among friends, M/M, Murder, New lives as adults, Possessive Castiel, Reserved Dean, Revengeful Gabriel, Tension, Torn Charlie, changes, kevin - Freeform, pregnant anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 51,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: Dean, Michael and Charlie were best friends who moved to the picturesque town called Thurmont, hoping to continue their college education there together. Months before classes started, they all found jobs at a local diner. The friends made new friends there, Gadreel and Gabriel. Gadreel's a cook and he's engaged to Anna. Gabriel's a server who always get himself into trouble. Castiel's the manager and he's training Michael to be the supervisor. eventually they all became much closer friends. Michael resented Cas and Dean relationship as he's losing his best friend due to Cas possessiveness. He drifted away from his friends and eventually they too let their selfishness outweigh their friendship.Before, they all had promised to look out for one another until one of them died suddenly. A murder no less. Who among them so driven to end an innocent life so horribly? Accusations and suspicions heightened as the police investigation began. Who's the real killer?(I'll stop here, lol!) Can't reveal too much sorry!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is base from a true crime case, slightly, loosely, whatever the hell it means! lol
> 
> The four male characters that I described in the first few chapters of this fic were the murder suspects in the police investigation.
> 
> In order - Michael, Gadreel, Castiel and Gabriel.
> 
> Please pardon my horrible grammar as usual.. ;p! And thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> ***The killer will be revealed at the end of the story***

Spring 1994 – Thurmont, Maryland.

P.O.V.Dean Winchester.

I wish I could understand the way I feel right now, watching this chaos in front of me. The endless siren wails as well as the flashing lights, coming from the fire truck, ambulance and police cars didn’t piqued my curiosity the least. Not even the relentless burning flames that licked the whole building holds my attention.

They are not my immediate concern but the people that gathered on the street in front of my apartment.

I watched as they huddled together in harrowing tears, each sharing and giving emotional support to one another. They are my family, my friends and my neighbors.

But little did they know that there's a murderer among them, the worst kind, imaginable. 

My emotions ran high finally, as I watched him. Hatred overwhelmed my senses. Oh how I wish I could be Sam Wheat right now, the character played by Patrick Swayze in Ghost, so I can push the bastard into the still burning flames of my apartment.

Only then I will feel justified. I hate seeing him blending himself with those innocent people. I thought I loved this man and that he cared for me. 

Hell! We all cared so much about one another. Michael, Castiel, Gabriel, Gadreel, Charlie and me. 

Until recently, when our patience and loyalty were tested.

Good friends or not, we’re all human with mistakes and usually we settle our problems in the most level headed manner.

But not this Monster who took his mistake a lot further and guessed what? I ended up being his senseless murder victim. What a waste of our youth! Strangely enough, he wasn’t my primary concern because I am no longer the victim here. 

The actual victim now is my mother and my heart went out to her as she took comfort in his deception.

And I began to cry. I wanted to speak and hold her so much before I meet my Maker.

I wish to calm her and whisper in her ear, tell her that I will be okay. 

Guess He heard me because right at that moment, my beautiful, sweet loving mother turned around and look my way, though she can’t see me. 

And I can only smile at her sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four male characters that I described in the first few chapters of this fic were the murder suspects in the police investigation.
> 
> In order - Michael, Gadreel, Castiel and Gabriel

_An evening in Summer of 93, Thurmont, Maryland._

 

Ellen grinned as she stared at the old photo album. Her demeanour intrigued her son who was unpacking his clothes from his suitcase on the bed.

“Mom, whatcha lookin at?” asked Dean curiously, stopping his action midway.

Ellen looked up and showed him the old picture in her hand that they both began laughing together.

“Man! I cannot believe you still kept that picture!” he laughed and shook his head in disbelief. He was reminded of the day that photo was taken. The day that earned him crude girly remarks as well as two very great friends anyone could have asked for.

 

_1981\. Green Valley, Maryland._

 

Dean was five when his parents sent him to Charlie’s sixth birthday party in the park before driving off to the supermarket in town. He and the rest of the children from the neighborhood were left under the care of Charlie’s mother, Lauren.

It was before the cake cutting ceremony that a kid named Michael bumped right into Dean and accidentally spilled his glass of red punch all over the blonde’s pristine white shirt and shorts. Lauren had acted quickly asking for her daughter’s permission to borrow Dean her pink frock that she was wearing. The chilly autumn wind and the high humidity could make the boy sick in his drenched outfit instantly.

Little tomboy Charlie was more than happy to be rid of the restrictive, frilly garment and shamelessly rejoiced in only her full bodysuit underwear. Lauren explained to Dean that it’s important for him to be covered and the quiet boy nodded weakly in understanding.

Lauren shook her head in despair as she watched her daughter tugged a blushing Dean and forced him to stand next to her in front of the cake.Michael stood next to him too as support. He knew that Dean was embarrassed by the girly outfit he had on, so he smiled at the younger boy and whispered to him that it's okay.

“You’re our best friend now, Dean Winchester.” She had whispered excitedly in his ear and then turned his face to look in front at the camera. From that day onward, few boys began teasing him with girly remarks and it had made Dean sad and withdrawn.

Little Michael saw his changes and apologized to him again. He promised Dean that he will stand by him against the bullies. Charlie agreed to help and eventually the taunting stopped. Lauren had blamed herself for her unconventional action but Ellen thanked the single mom instead for putting her son’s comfort first.

They both knew that Dean was a premature baby and easily susceptible to ailments. Lauren was relieved and after that the two women became much closer friends than before in that low income neighbourhood. Lauren being a single parent appreciated Ellen’s help in watching her daughter while she worked in the pharmacy.

Ellen was more than happy to care for the bubbly Charlie who often made Dean laughed at her antics and slowly his shyness disappear. It was pure joy to see the kids filled her normally quiet house because Robert, her husband was a long haul truck driver and he’s usually gone for days on ends. Her generosity extended to Lauren who had dinner at her place almost daily before fetching her daughter home and she steadfastly refused to take any sort of payment from her persistent friend.

“You are like a sister to me, Lauren and I’m more than happy to do these things for the both of you” assured Ellen. Lauren had never been more grateful with such kindness and in return she offered to help the children with their homework. Sometimes when Michael came to visit, she will help him too.

 

_1983 – Michael._

 

Most of the neighbours knew at some extent about Naomi’s sad life story, the young wife of a man who served time in prison thus left her to fend for herself and their four young children. They felt sorry for her and offered their help in various ways but she rejected them all. Eventually they thought nothing of it, even admired her strength in the face of adversity.

Both Ellen and Lauren tried to get her to hang out with them, after all their arrangements with each of their children had been rewarding but Naomi refused their invitation flatly stating that she’s too busy with her other three children. To her oldest child Michael, she warned him not to divulge their problems to anyone or his younger sisters will suffer her wrath.

Michael took her threats to heart and kept mum while caring for his younger siblings. It’s too much of a responsibility for an eight- year old to take on but he had no choice. All his mother did was eat, drink, smoke and watched television every day since their father was apprehended. But not once did he share his problems with his best friends. It’s a secret that he’ll keep to himself, mostly because of his mother’s threat and partly because of sheer embarrassment. He yearn the lives that both Charlie and Dean had.

What had he missed in this life? Why did he end up with such a mother? Lauren, a single mom, struggled to make ends meet but never failed to show love and devotion towards her mischievous daughter. Ellen who waited patiently for her husband to come home from that long ass job he had but not once did she abused Dean, even after Bobby died in an accident recently.

Michael grew up resenting his own parents, especially his mother and by the age of twelve he was gradually turning wild. While he’s still the charming kid they knew, Michael had also started to cuss, no doubt learning from his foul mouthed mother who constantly hurled abusive words at him and his siblings.

Ellen and Lauren wanted to report her misconduct to the social service but Michael begged them not to. He didn’t want to lose his siblings to foster care if their mother was apprehended and assured them that he could handle his mother’s volatile behavior. Michael’s now a teen going on thirty with the strong commitment he made and the worried women were at loss of what else to do.

The only thing they could do was give him the attention and encouragements that he so desperately needed. Make sure despite his errant mother, Michael still hasn’t lose any interest in his studies. Good thing too that neither Charlie nor Dean treated him any differently.

In Ellen's household, Michael’s free to be a child but in Naomi’s, he’s the adult in the family. Eventually the stark contrast between Ellen’s home environment and Naomi’s became too obvious to ignore. Michael spent more and more time at the Winchesters and Naomi wasn’t pleased with this development. Afraid that her growing son will exposed her one day but he proved to be trustworthy and so she let him be. Partly because she’s getting afraid of him too.

By the time Michael turned fourteen, he dared to challenge his mother and thus the fight between them occurred almost daily that they progressed from shouts to physical abuse. Utterly disgusted, Michael swore at her and threatened to take his siblings away from her.

They were nothing but obstacles in her life anyway, he had said. Even though she received monthly cheques from the welfare, Naomi never once indulged her children with wholesome food or proper clothing. They were constantly fed with snacks, cereals from boxes and TV dinners.

One day out of desperation, Michael took fifty dollars from the hidden stash in an old shoebox at the top part of her closet to buy some food for his siblings. Naomi caught him red handed and hit him hard with his father’s leather belt again and again before he could protest till he passed out. Not an ounce of remorse after she’d done with him. Her only words before he closed his eyes was “Let that be your fucking lesson for stealing, Asshole!”

The dark striped bruises on her son’s body appeared the very next day and she got panicked. Naomi hurriedly called the school and lied to the teacher that her son had developed chicken pox. She was advised to take Michael to the doctor and confined him at home until all signs of the virus were cleared.

She falsely agreed but knew better than heeding their words. There’s no way in hell she would take Michael to the hospital. Child abuse was a serious offense and if they send social service over to inspect her house, Naomi will be doomed.

“I can’t stay here, I must get out now! FUCK!!” she muttered anxiously to herself and began packing her clothes hurriedly into a huge bag. Naomi left her bewildered younger children without looking back once.

News of Michael’s disposition worried Ellen naturally that she dropped by Naomi’s house the next day. If indeed the boy had chicken pox he shouldn’t be in the same house with his younger siblings, it’s dangerous because it’s contagious, she thought.

But the moment she got there, her heart dropped at the shrilling sound of children crying out for their Mommy and Michael that she rushed to knock on the front door. The horrible stench coming from the house was enough to make her gagged and immediately, the door opened by  Hannah, Michael’s twelve year old sister. The sobbing child told her that their mother had left them and then led her inside the house to a sprawling Michael on the floor of their mother’s bedroom.

Ellen rushed towards him and told Hannah to call 911 but Hannah said their phone was out of order for months. She took a deep breath and asked the child’s help in carrying her brother to her car outside. Hannah obeyed instantly and Ellen assured her two younger sisters that she’s coming back for them.

Michael ended up living with Ellen and Dean while his sisters were sent to foster care like he feared. He was told that his mother was finally caught and was sentenced to a few years in jail for child neglect and abuse. If Michael brew any rage deep inside him no one will ever guessed but his close friends noticed the increasing changes in him.

For Michael wasn’t the same boy that they knew.


	3. Chapter 3

_Spring 1993 – Thurmont Maryland_

 

“Dean, I really like this apartment of yours. Good thing I lived only half hour away so I can always come and check up on you!” teased Ellen with a knowing smile.

“Nope! You’re not gonna do that. I’m not a little boy anymore.” replied Dean, shaking his index playfully at his mom.

“Yes, you are. You’ll always be my little boy, sweetheart.” Reminded Ellen, with a soft laugh.

“Seriously? Mom. Please trust me, I can take very good care of myself! I promise you!” he pleaded.

“I’m just kidding! I know you want your independence. I’m just gonna miss you sweetheart. It’s just so unreal that you grew up so fast.” Confessed Ellen, with a sad smile.

Dean moved to hug his mother sitting at the edge of his bed. “I’m gonna miss you so much too, mom. I love you so much. I’m only kidding just now, please forgive me.”

Ellen kissed his temple and pulled away slightly, ”There’s nothing to apologize. I understood your excitement and the need for independence. I just want you to be careful and know that you have your old mommy here if you need to talk. You’re never too old to share your problems with me, understood?”

Dean smiled and nodded. “Same goes to you.” Ellen smiled as she slapped his face playfully before kissing his forehead.

“I hope Mike liked his new place too. What’s the tenant’s name again?” asked Ellen frowning. She worried about Mike’s welfare too who she cared like her own son.

“Gadreel. He even recommended Mike a supervisor position at the diner where he worked. There’s an opening so I thought that maybe Mike can ask if they needed more people? Charlie and I could use the extra money, mom.” Said Dean, carefully for this was always a sensitive subject between them.

His mother wanted him to focus on his studies, working will interfere with his education but Dean really wanted to try everything for the first time. He was never allowed to work part time during high school and unfortunately she can’t stopped Mike because he’s not her son. Since he started young, Mike gained enough working experience in the restaurant department. Dean envied his best friend’s freedom sometimes.

 “Dean, we had this conversation before. You don’t need to work because we have enough money from your father’s insurance.” Asserted Ellen, for the umpteenth time.

Dean sighed softly and held his mother’s hands. “Mom, please? I know we can afford it but it’s just something I wanted to try for myself. Do the things that other kids do. Not that I’m gonna do drugs or anything like that! It’s an honest job and I swear I’ll quit once school starts. I promise, mom, please? You’re approval matters to me, please?” he pleaded hopefully.

After a while, Ellen sighed softly and relented. ”Alright but keep that promise, you hear?”

Dean hugged her again and kissed her cheeks soundly. “Love you, mom.”

“Love you too, grasshopper.”

 

_Gadreel_

“I’m sorry Mike, there’s nothing much here, I’m afraid.” said Gadreel apologetically. Anna, his fiancé nodded in agreement as she rubbed her swollen tummy slowly. The couple had posted the ad to rent out their den recently and was surprised that Michael had responded. They never thought anyone would wanna pay to sleep on their old couch in their living room!

“Hey, no sweat. I liked it, better than what I used to have as a child actually.” Assured Michael, smiling at the pleased couple. It’s the truth, bare as it was, it was still clean and proper. Ugly memories of his old home invaded his mind and he quickly shook them off.

“Maybe you’d like to rent the whole place soon cause we thought of moving to be a bigger apartment soon, with the baby and all.” offered Gadreel with hope apparent in his eyes for Mike to say yes.

“Well, if I get the Supervisor job. Why not right?” replied Michael as he clasped his hands together and grinned.

“Oh I’m sure you’re gonna land that one. I spoke highly of your experience and you’re gonna like Cas. He’s cool.” Added Gadreel and Anna nodded. The woman didn’t seem to talk much in Michael’s opinion.

“Cas?” asked Michael curiously.

“Castiel Novak, the manager.” Supplied Gadreel, readily.

“I see. Well, good to know then.” Said Michael.

“I’ll start dinner.” Said Anna suddenly and Gad just nodded as she walked towards the kitchen.

“She’s very shy and won’t talk much to people she just met, Mike. Just give her sometime.” Said Gadreel and Michael told him not to worry, that he understood.

“Hey, I understand perfectly. And don’t worry, I like to spend a lot of time outside anyways.” Michael assured with a genuine smile and Gadreel invited him to watch the football game on Tv. Soon enough the men interacted like old friends and Anna just watched them quietly from afar.

 

 

_Castiel_

 

The Diner was so busy that night that Castiel had no time to entertain his cousin’s ridiculous request. He thought the five hundred dollars he gave him only recently was enough and now Gabriel’s asking for another five! Like he just can’t wait till the end of the shift to bother Castiel with it that even the part time student he hired recently was getting fed up with Gabriel’s antics.

“Gabe! We’ll talk later! Get back on the floor! Gad’s off and I need to supervise the kitchen, come on now! Go!” he shouted and pushed the shorter man out of the kitchen.

“Sure Cas! Later!” shouted Gabriel back before the door closed on him. Castiel shook his head and turned to the young Asian cook who laughed at him.

“Oh how I would love to kick his ass Kev!” confided Castiel heatedly and Kevin laughed harder.

“You always say that but you never did! What’s stopping you?” asked Kevin amused.

“Cause he’s my fucking friend and I promised his parents that he’ll stay out of trouble by working with me!” grunted Castiel and Kev just laughed some more. No one knew that it was Gabriel who’s helping Cas by keeping his secret.

 

_Maine 1975 - Castiel_

Castiel was only seven when he first witness his parents fight. And it’s only a year later when he understood what they were fighting for. His mother had an affair with her boss and she kept running back and forth between her lover and her husband, Cas’ father.

His mother just can’t make up her damn mind but unfortunately his father loved her so much that he forgave her time and again. Castiel hated his father’s weakness but worse of all, he hated his mother, the whore. She’s the reason why Cas lost faith in women and that he promised himself not to be a weakling like his father.

What’s worse about this dysfunctional family scenario was that his mother’s lover shot his father dead, out of a jealous rage because his mother decided to go back to her family for good.

Castiel was twelve at that time and he lied to the cops that his mother was abusive and was afraid to live with her. Her remorse had come a little too late for he already hated her so much. The social service wanted to put him up for adoption but Gabriel’s mother stepped in and offered to take care of the boy. Since she’s the maternal aunt, the judge accepted her request.

Castiel agreed to live with his aunt provided they kept his mother away from him. He didn’t want to see her face even when she apologized and tried reaching out to him for years. She understood her son’s false accusation of her since his anger was justified.

She even gave him his father’s inheritance when he turned eighteen which he took without acknowledging her existence in the lawyer’s room. Her heart broke but she never gave up looking for him. His maternal aunt felt bad and tried to reunite them but Castiel fled with Gabriel before she could do anything. She never heard from them since.

With his money, Castiel opened the diner in Maryland. None of their family would’ve guessed where they’re at and it gave him a sense of freedom at last. Freedom from his hypocritical mother who shed crocodile tears at his father’s funeral.

But his new money and freedom came with a price. He had made a damn mistake taking Gabriel with him. The kid’s mouth needed to be shut every fucking now and then because he missed his parents! Though it gave Castiel’s satisfaction somehow to see his cousin’s suffering.

 

_Now_

 

But he’s getting tired of bailing the damn bastard every time. It’s time to put a stop to all this shit! Gabe’s not getting any money anymore from him except his salary of course.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on Cas! I promise this will be the last time, I swear!” pleaded Gabriel for the fifth time. They had closed the diner three hours ago and Castiel was getting very agitated with his cousin’s constant hounding. The wait staff and Kevin had left an hour ago, leaving the both of them to finish cleaning up the place and Gabe wasn’t helping much.

Cas tried to ignore him and kept his cool but Gabe wasn’t giving him a break. He was polishing the counter top when he felt Gabe pulled his arm, ready to bombard him with his request. Cas had had enough that he suddenly turned around and grabbed Gabe’s collar with his left fist and pointed an ice pick at his face with the other.

“The fuck is wrong with you??!” Castiel growled his threat and it unnerved the shorter man, rendered him speechless. It was the first time Cas ever reacted that way towards him. The man was normally calm and patient in dealing with his antics. This demeanor of his was totally unexpected and Gabe was truly frightened.

His mind muddled trying to get out of this sticky situation he's in and prayed that Cas will stand down. “Hey..hey, Cas…take it easy, cuz…I’m sorry..I'm sorry..!” he choked and tried to pry Cas’ hands off his shirt but was alarmed to find that they had moved to grip his neck tightly. Cas' swift manouvre took him by surprise.

 He continued to stare at Gabe with his nostrils flared in anger. For a second there, Gabe thought that his cousin might go ahead and poked that sharp metal into his face but suddenly he was pushed away unceremoniously. His back stumbled hard against the pantry that it shook the soft drink cans off the shelf instantaneously.

Speechless and scared, he remained where he was and watched in trepidation what Cas would do next. Time stood still when suddenly Cas threw the ice pick in the sink, grabbed his jacket by the door and fumbled for his car keys before leaving the premise without a word.

It took Gabe awhile to even his erratic beating heart and let out a harsh breathe. “What the fuck?” he gasped and pulled himself up shakily. He walked slowly towards the back door and saw that Cas has already left. He turned around and placed the scattered cans back on the shelf.

One thing for sure, that was the last time Gabe will ask his cousin for money. He will deal with the freaking loan sharks another way and make it up to his Castiel.

 

_Maine, Gabriel 1982_

 

“Cas, I appreciate your help so much. Thank you for taking care of Gabe. I don’t know what else to do with him, I gave him all my love and yet he still took those drugs!” moaned his aunt Faye as she looked at her son, Gabriel wearily. The were standing outside the police station after the release of her young delinquent.

Cas smiled and hugged his beloved aunt. "I'll do what I can for the both of you." he assured but cast a stern glance towards his younger cousin. Cas sometimes wished that Faye's his mother instead of that two timed whore at home. Gabriel don’t deserve a kind and loving mother like his aunt, he deserved the dark haired slut currently living in his dead's father's house.

Cas knew that it wasn’t nice of him to address his mother with derogatory names but they had felt right. He can’t justify or understand her problems anymore. She had everything going for her, a nice house, a loving husband and an obedient son but she chose to whore herself with that lover of hers, twice her age. And what then, the end game for her? She lost everything. A dead husband, a rotting in prison lover and an estranged son. Cas has no pity for her, not an ounce. Living with his aunt and cousin served him purpose. Even though Gabe’s a drug addict, he’s actually a fun and kind kid that Castiel can’t help but care for him. His aunt and his cousin were both worthy of his time and money.

Gabriel looked shyly at his cousin and muttered thank you for bailing him out of jail again. He promised to go rehab soon and Cas had made sure that he did. They both left school and Aunt Faye had arranged for them to be home schooled instead. They need to monitor Gabriel’s movement for the boy’s so easily influenced by his shady friends outside. She was glad that Cas lived with there with them and thought that it would be nice to get her recently widowed sister to come to.

Unfortunately, Cas got wind of the news that his mother was on his way to be with him. He told Gabe to come with him.

“Cas, there’s no point in runnin man, she’s still your mom. I’m sure she learned her lesson pretty hard, don’t ya think?”reasoned Gabriel gently. He loved Castiel like his own brother and it saddened him to witness the void in his heart for forgiveness. Gabe loved his mother to pieces and his dad too when he wasn’t silly drunk.

“Either you come with me Gabe or you won’t ever see me anymore. Choose. I have no time for melo-fucking-drama.” Stated Castiel bitterly, as he stuffed his clothes in his suitcase. He was glad that his old man left him with that huge sum of money and at eighteen, he already felt like a complete adult even when he didn’t have a job. He knew what he had to do.

“But that also mean that I won’t be seeing my family, Cas? How can I do that to my mother? Please understand my situation too.” Begged Gabriel. He was doing so much better, off drugs for almost a year now and both of them had plans to do open a small café in their hometown until his mom told about Cas’ mom coming.

Castiel had shook his head incredulously and said,”Suit yourself. I’m outta here.”

Gabriel ran after him and followed the man into his car and that was the last time he saw home.

With Castiel busy with the opening of the diner and without his mother’s constant supervision, Gabriel was back to his old ways in Thurmont. In fact, he got himself into bigger trouble eventually than he had before. He somewhat became bitter of this fact and instead of blaming himself for his errant ways, he blamed Castiel.

 

_Now_

He was threatened for the first time with a fucking weapon and he’s not over it. After a couple of beers, the bitterness he felt strongly wasn't from his tongue but his heart. Another wrong move from Castiel and he knew he will retaliate the next time.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Spring 1993 Thurmont – Bliss Diner

 

Castiel ran through the resume and testimonials without looking up at the hopeful face of the handsome young man before him.

Michael was slightly nervous as he waited for the man to say something, anything. The silence was deafening and though he seemed harmless, Michael knew that the manager wasn’t someone you would want to mess with.

The Bliss was quiet after the lunch crowd had dissipated and he saw there were only two male working the floor and two cooks in the kitchen, one of them was his tenant, Gadreel. He was told to come over for an interview that afternoon and had waited until Castiel was free to see him in his office.

Michael was about to ask the manager a question when the man cleared his throat and with his deep gravelly voice he said,”These are impressive. Please come to my office. We shall discuss this further.”

Michael nodded and glanced towards the kitchen where Gad gave him a thumbs up, a signal that he’s gonna get that job. Castiel won’t offer applicant an interview otherwise if he thought that they’re not suitable. For someone who needed manpower urgently, his manager was certainly too picky, Gad thought. Their newest addition, the high school kid had quit the night before because he can’t work alongside the slacker Gabriel.

Gad knew that Michael will be a perfect candidate and he was glad that two of his other friends were interested to come in too. Gad can’t wait, the Bliss sure need more young and upbeat staffs to run the show. Especially now with the new office building that just opened across the street, they had been pretty busy the whole day, breakfast through dinner.

“I’m pleased to inform you that you’re hired as a waiter for the first month until I hired more help and I will then train you to supervise them. So do you accept this offer, Mr Carrington?”asked Castiel and Michael quickly nodded.

“Yes, I do and you can call me Michael, Mr Novak.” He said and Castiel gave him a warm smile.

“And you can call me Castiel or Cas for short. We address each other by our first names here, even the customers.” Offered Castiel readily.

“Do you have any questions for me, Michael?” he asked.

Michael then asked the first question in his mind,”May I know who’s the owner of this awesome diner?”

Castiel looked at him and smiled. “He’s a businessman from Hong Kong, very private and very busy. I ran this place on his behalf.”

Michael nodded and contemplated to ask the other question which was the favour for his dear friends.

Castiel tilted his head and asked him curiously if there’s anything else on his mind. He could sense people’s hesitation at times and the younger man looked like he needed to be coaxed.

Michael cleared his throat and asked gently if Castiel might consider two more applicants who happened to be his closest friends.

Castiel stared at him and Michael found himself being scrutinized. Thankfully the awkward moment didn’t last long when Cas slowly smiled and said, “Sure, tell them to come by tomorrow, same time.”

Michael’s face lit up and then he thanked the manager profusely.

“You’re welcome, Michael and you can start today if you want.” Offered Cas again and the young man happily agreed.

“Great, I will be out there with you soon but can you ask Gabriel to come in here? I’d like to have a word with him first.” Said Cas and Michael thanked him again before getting his co worker.

Michael conveyed the message to Gabe and then went straight into the kitchen to tell Gadreel the good news. The cook introduced him to Kevin and they showed him around the kitchen.

Gabriel walked slowly towards his cousin’s office. No one there knew that they were related so he has to behave like a regular employee and knocked the door.

“Come in!” shouted Castiel from inside.

Gabriel opened the door and Cas told him to take a seat across the desk.

The manager sighed softly and began,”I wanted to apologize about last night. I didn’t mean to harm you in anyway but you had tested my patience a lot lately, Gabriel. I’m very tired and I’m spreading myself thin here as you can see for yourself. I hope you understand.”

Gabe looked at his cousin and noticed the dark circles under his eyes and he immediately felt sorry. He wanted to be mad, yeah. Who won’t when that kind of thing happened to them? But somehow, like always, when he looked at Cas, all the anger disappeared. Same goes for Cas who can’t stay mad at his cousin. Perhaps because of the blood they shared or maybe they only have each other there.

“Please Gabe, accept my apology? It won’t happen anymore, I promise. I was too overwhelmed but that’s not an excuse either. Let me make it up to you, let’s go out to a nice dinner, my treat cuz.” Offered Castiel with a genuine smile and Gabriel found himself smiling back. It’s damn hard to stay mad at Cas, the man can be the sweetest person when he wanted to be.

“Don’t do that anymore, alright? You scare the bejeezus outta me, man!” scolded Gabe and Cas got up to hug him.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered near Gabe’s ear.

Gabe pulled away and asked, “So you hired the kid?”

“Yup. Two of his friends coming for interviews tomorrow and I’m gonna hire them. We’re up to our neck today with the lunch crowd, I don’t think I can handle both tables and cashier anymore.” Confided Castiel tiredly and Gabe agreed.

“I hope they’re chicks! I needed some distractions at work, Castiel!” said Gabe and Cas joked that he didn’t need chicks to be distracted because he always was.

And just like that, things went back to normal. Michael learned the ropes fast and Castiel was pleased with his performance. They all ended up going to the nice dinner together. The camaraderie seemed natural that by the end of the night, they decided to have a weekly outing together.

Michael called Dean and Charlie to tell them about the good news.

Charlie wasn’t the only one who caught the eye of the employee there the next day. Dean too had stolen the heart of the manager who never thought that he could ever fall in love.


	6. Chapter 6

The three friends hanged out at Dean’s place that night talking about their new jobs and love interest.

“What love interest? I’m not at all interested in him and don’t you guys dare spread rumors about us! I’m warning you!!” barked Charlie in annoyance. The guys just laughed hilariously at her. They can’t help but teased her about Gabriel’s flirtation earlier. The golden eyed man can’t take his gaze off his new red head co worker and it’s her pluckiness that had attracted him more than her beauty.

Gabriel had loudly declared his love for Charlie before everyone and even Castiel chuckled at his cousin’s nonsensical act. Charlie had never felt so embarrassed in her life that she almost changed her mind about working there when Castiel quickly assured her that Gabriel was just being playful and then made him apologized to her for his brashness.

The rest of the day there went by smoothly even though Dean often picked by the manager to answer the questions during the training session. Castiel was being too obvious and Dean had blushed at the attention.

“If there’s anyone with a love interest today, it will definitely be You, Dean Winchester!” exclaimed Charlie readily as she glared at her green eyed friend with her wide blue ones.

“Uh-uh! Don’t start, Charlie! He’s our manager and I don’t think he will appreciate that kind of rumor!” warned Dean and Michael just smiled softly at his friend. He knew it’s more than just that reason Dean's concerned of, the kid was actually afraid if others knew that he’s gay. Michael told him many times that it’s okay and to hell about others opinions but Dean’s reserved, and not flashy like their other gay friends.

“Oh no, no! On the contrary, my dear Winchester, I think he will like it and I also think that I might've gone blind with all the disgusting googly blue eyes staring at your crimson cheeks just now!”rebuked Charlie that Dean threw the little sofa pillow hard at her face. She screamed out loud for not ducking in time. Michael just laughed and shook his head at his dear friends. He was glad that they’re still together for he can’t imagine being separated from these two loonies before him.

“Yeah, Charlie’s right, Dean. He sure can’t take his eyes of you. But let nature take its course and you Charlie stay out of it, don’t meddle and try to return Gabe’s affections! You both looked cute together!” joked Michael that Charlie charged forward and attacked him with punches.

Dean joined in the roughhousing till Michael pleaded for mercy. They all laughed so hard till they cried and when they finally stopped, Dean asked his pretty friend.

“I wonder why you hated guys so much, I mean…uh are you a Lesbian, Charlie?” asked Dean with trace of laughter in his voice. Charlie gave him a sidelong glance and simply said,”No.”

“Oh yeah? Could’ve fooled me!” added Dean and he got attacked next. “APOLOGIZE!!” screamed Charlie as she continued hitting Dean with her famous punches. Dean howled beneath the pillow, hiding his face from her wrath and Michael laughed as he pulled her away by her waist.

“Okay..okay..guys! stop right now! I have to send you home, Charlie, we have to work very early in the morning and I don’t want you guys to be late on your first day. Come on, stop this!” Coaxed Michael and Charlie let him pulled her away.

She certainly hoped that Michael didn’t catch her blush but when they were in his car, he repeated the question that Dean asked but more quietly this time.

Charlie wished she could tell him no, that she’s not a Lesbian because how could she when she’s already in love with him.

Michael waited patiently and when Charlie kept mum, he said, ”Don’t have to answer that, Charlie because no matter what you choose to be. I will always love you.”

Charlie wanted so much to interpret that last sentence differently.

 

 

Dean can’t sleep after his friends left. His mind kept replaying the scene at the Bliss earlier and Castiel’s face haunted his thought constantly. Even when he was playing around with his friends, he can’t stop thinking about his dashing manager. It must be a lucky break then, if the man’s gay and single. Dean had checked out his manager's finger and was relieved to see that there was no ring nor was there any sign one was there before. He’s so happy inside and can hardly wait to go to work tomorrow.

He wondered if he should tell his mom but then thought against it. He might be overthinking and delusional. Why would a man as handsome as that fall for someone like him? He’s so ordinary and boring unlike Michael and Charlie. They’re both lively, confident and charismatic.

The happiness he felt deflated almost instantly when he thought of his shortcomings. Looks alone were not enough if you don’t have an interesting personality, he thought. Dean sighed sadly and willed himself to sleep.

 

Castiel looked at the time on his alarm clock. It’s almost three in the morning and his mind was still very active. Actively thinking of bright green eyes, with long lashes, and sweet bowed lips, and freckled face. Damn! He could go on and on worshiping that boy!. That Dean Winchester. The very bashful and quiet beauty.

At first, Cas thought that he was Michael’s boyfriend. Michael seemed very protective of him but after awhile Cas noticed that they were just close friends, almost like brothers in fact and he had never felt so relieved.

He wondered if Dean would agree to go out on a date with him? Something about this boy, Castiel knew that he shouldn’t waste his time not pursuing. He needed to have Dean and he must have him soon.

It was another hour when his exhaustion finally took over and lulled by a beautiful dream.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel held a meeting with his staffs the next morning before the diner open for breakfast. He was glad that everyone made it on time, even Gabriel. He tried to be professional and gave his attention fairly to everyone but somehow his eyes chose to linger longer on Dean’s.

The pink flush that filled the blonde’s cheeks made his breathe hitched involuntarily. Someone suddenly cleared their throat and he was quickly brought back to the present and continued his briefing. Gabe can’t help but chuckled softly at his side.

It was really embarrassing for he knew by now that the kids knew about his infatuation.

So this time he cleared his throat and began, “So guys. Today I’m going to train Michael to supervise, he’ll be in charge of the Bliss when I’m not around. In the meantime, Gabriel will guide the rest of you with the cash register and floor operation, understood?” He looked at Dean, Charlie and another high school kid, Alfie who had just started working part time there too.

And before he can help himself, he turned his attention back to the green eyed blonde and said gently, “Please don’t hesitate to come to me too, alright, Dean?” Dean nodded with a shy smile and Gabe can’t help but chuckled softly that as an afterthought, Cas offered the same thing to Charlie and Alfie before giving Gabe a warning glare. Gabe stopped his giggles instantly.

“So let’s start training!” Cas announced loudly and smacked the back of his cousin’s head hard when the rest weren’t looking. It only made the man laughed harder and then whispered close to his ear,”I think you’re too far gone, Cas.”

Castiel smiled despite himself and shook his head in disbelief at his own ridiculousness though he can’t help but stole another glance at Dean who happened to look his way. They gave each other quick smiles and went on their duties. Dean, Charlie and Alfie went with Gabriel and Castiel with Michael. Gadreel and Kevin went straight to the kitchen.

“Please tell me that you’re attracted to him too because I don’t want you be uncomfortable, Dean. Are you?” queried Charlie with worry as they walked towards the counter. She could see his flustered face and wondered if Cas' ways bothered him.

Dean whispered softly, “I’m afraid I am, Charlie. I never felt this strongly for someone and I’m scared to death.”

Charlie looked at him sympathetically and held his arm.”We’ll talk about it tonight at my place?” she suggested and Dean nodded.

“You’ll just remain calm and focus on work, alright?” she said and Dean thanked her for her advice. Lord knows she’s been telling herself the same thing over and over again whenever Michael’s near. It saddened her to know that Mike will never feel the same way about her and had treated her more like his sister.

 At least there was mutual attraction between Dean and Castiel. No doubt that they’re both well matched, and Charlie should be very happy if they ended up together but like Mike, she’ protective of Dean. The kid’s unblemished, if not a little naïve at times and Castiel’s a little strange and a little mysterious in her opinion. She didn’t want to see Dean get hurt and she’s sure Mike felt the same.

Oh well, they will talk about it later, she thought and went behind the counter when Gabe called out to them. Then man flashed his widest grin and that she can’t help but returned his enthusiasm by smiling genuinely.

Gabe gave both Dean and Charlie a crash course in handling the cash register while Castiel took Michael under his wing. Funnily, Gabriel was professional throughout the lesson that he earned the new employees respect. They all thought that the man was incapable in being serious. Even Cas was amazed at his cousin’s new transformation and he thought that maybe that’s what Gabe needed. A new sense of direction, directing people that is! He wanted to laugh but remembered the young man next to him who was waiting for his next lesson.

The day went well except for some of the menus that the new staffs needed to familiarize with otherwise. Castiel was clearly pleased and they all had special dinner cooked by Gad and Kev before closing. Alfie had left earlier since he only worked till lunch, because of his school commitment and all.

“Dean, will you go out with me on a date this Saturday? You’re off duty.” Cas asked Dean privately in his office before they left. Dean felt a little uneasy knowing that the rest were gathered just outside, waiting patiently for them to come out. Cas knew that he was moving too fast but he didn’t find it in himself to care if it’s appropriate or not. He only realized how possessive he can get and was only a little appalled at his own audacity.

Right then he just hoped that Dean’s on the same page or he will definitely die of embarrassment. Dean’s nervousness wasn’t making it easier for him either. After a few torturous seconds, Dean smiled and replied softly, “Yeah, I’d like that.” They exchanged phone numbers and wished each other good night.

Castiel smiled all the way till he went to bed that night.

 

“Okay, Dean. Let’s talk about your interest with our manager.” Charlie began when they sat comfortably on her couch facing each other. She had rented the second floor of an Asian couple’s home near the diner.

It was a decent size and strangely with a small balcony overlooking the street below. She had fell in love with it the first time and the owner’s cat had made itself at home in her new pad which she absolutely didn’t mind. The owners were kind and they minded their own business most of the time which was cool.

“He asked me out on a date this weekend. I’ve said yes.” He spoke softly and looked away, embarrassed. He didn’t understand why he felt that way, after all Charlie’s his best friend.

“I must admit, that man moved fast.” She said with a knowing smirk.

“Yeah, I know and honestly I’m a little afraid.” Confessed Dean.

“Afraid of what?? Dean? Did he do something to you?” asked Charlie with wide eyes.

Dean laughed nervously and said,”No, he didn’t! Oh God! What I’m trying to say.. that… I’m afraid that I won’t live up to his expectations.”

Her blue eyes couldn’t possibly got larger upon hearing that statement.”What do you mean his expectations? Did he ask you to sleep with him already?!!” She almost shouted and quickly brought her tone down to a harsh whisper. She didn’t want to disturb her tenants below. They’re very quiet people.

Dean shook his head so fast and laughed softly. “NO!! Nothing like that, dear God!”

“Then what Dean?! You’re always like this! Come on! Come straight to the point now shy boy before I spank your butt!” she warned readily and Dean chuckled at her words. He knew that he frustrates people with his hesitance sometimes but it’s fun to rile up his dear friend too.

“What I meant was… Huhhh!…” he sighed heavily, unable to finish his words and Charlie hissed at him impatiently.

“He’s gorgeous, alright? I mean, I’m a virgin and never been kissed, except you and Michael of course.” He admitted and Charlie smiled mischievously at him. They remembered the day when she dared the boys to kiss each other in tenth grade.

“What’s so hard about kissing a gorgeous man, Dean? I would. Just don’t go further than that if you’re not ready.” She said and Dean stared at his hands on his lap.

“That’s my fear, Charlie. I’m not ready and he’s moving pretty fast. I don’t know what to expect from this date.” He said quietly and Charlie moved closer.

“Why did you say yes to him then, Dean. Was it because he’s the manager? Did you feel pressured by him or the situation?” she asked carefully and Dean shook his head fast.

“I…uh..I wanna go out with him. I’m flattered that he asked me. Maybe it’s all in my head, you know how I worry about stuffs, Charlie?” he asked, unsure of his own words but hoped at the same time that he said the right thing.

Charlie smiled wanly at him and said yes. Dean’s a worry wart when it comes to physical intimacy. He often warred with the rights and wrongs of the act itself. Not that he’s religious or anything like that. He wanted to wait for the right person and not experiment it freely with just anyone. Charlie thought that it’s hard when you’re blessed with good looks and the same time trying your damnest to stay chaste.

“Tell you what? Just go on the date and if he wanted more just tell him you’re not ready. And if he forced you somehow, hit him in the nuts and we both quit working at the Bliss. I’m with you all the way, pal.” She said and Dean gave her a quick hug.

“You’re indeed my best friend, Charlie.” He said.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The moment Dean opened the door to his apartment, he heard a familiar voice recording on the machine and found himself smiling. It was Cas and so he rushed to get the phone before the man ended the call.

“Hey Cas..” he greeted.

“Hey Dean, you just got home?” asked Cas gently. Dean felt his smile though he can’t see it and it made him so happy.

“Yeah, I was at Charlie’s earlier. What about you?” he asked in return.

“I’m home and I missed you already.” Confessed Cas softly that it warmed Dean’s heart instantly. He wished he could be brave like that and tell Cas outright that he missed him so much too. He’ll give anything to have the man’s blue eyes staring at him again.

But all the respond that Cas’ got from him was a nervous sigh but he didn’t mind. He liked this about Dean. If the boy had been cocky and too confident, he would have not shown any interest. Cas found out since he laid his eyes on Dean, that he liked his lover shy and submissive. He certainly hoped that Dean wasn’t faking it just to get his attention.

“Are you alright, Dean?” Cas asked with a soft chuckle and Dean found himself relaxed immediately after hearing his kind tone.

“…yeah…I am and…I uh..I..miss you too, Cas..” he replied slowly, cursing his own lack of confidence at the same time.

“I’m happy to hear that. I can’t wait for our date. What would you like to do, Dean?” asked Cas genuinely. He wanted to win Dean’s heart fast and knew that the best way to do it was letting Dean have his way in the beginning. Who told him that, he can’t remember, Cas thought. Oh yeah, the last person he dated years ago who complained that Cas was selfish, only think about his own needs. As if he’s gonna let that slide, he thought to himself with a smirk. Take a good advice and dump the person who gave it, simple. But he’s not gonna be like that with Dean. Dean’s special and if Cas dared to think, he must still be a virgin. 19 and fucking virgin. Definitely, Cas’ type.

“Um….I’ll do whatever you want to do Cas. Ah..I..uh I mean..like watch movie or dinner..?” rectified Dean in a hurry when he realized that he might have unwittingly allowed Cas to do anything with him! Stupid Dean! He mentally smacked himself.

“Yeah, let’s do that and Dean, please be early tomorrow? I want to have breakfast with you.” Said Castiel and Dean somehow felt like it was a demand instead of a request.

Nevertheless he promised before Cas bade him a gentle goodnight and sweet dreams. He placed the receiver slowly and stared at the blinking numbers displayed on his recording machine. There’re still four unheard messages and he wondered who they were from. So he pressed the button and listened. There was one from his mother and one from Michael. The other two were from Castiel that Dean can’t help the chill that ran down his spine. He wanted to think that it’s excitement he felt not apprehension at receiving those numerous calls from his handsome manager. He shook the crazy thoughts off his mind and called his mother.

“Mom?” he said the second Ellen answered his call.

“Dean, where’ve you been?” she asked worriedly. She had called her son three hours ago and only now she heard his voice.

“I’m sorry mom, I was at Charlie’s. We got the job, mom, I wanna tell you yesterday but you were busy at work. So sorry” supplied Dean readily.

“Oh, I’m glad to hear that sweetheart! Congratulations! What’s the name of the diner?” she asked and Dean told her it’s the Bliss.

“The Bliss. It’s really cool place mom, not at all like the old rundown diners we’ve been to. It’s modern and bright and I really enjoyed working there. The other co workers were great too..” he wanted to add, “So was the manager” but afraid that he might gave himself away with his emotions. He can’t tell his mother about his date yet for he knew his mother will disapprove since Cas’ seven years older than him.

“Ah, sounds nice. I’d love to go there one day, soon. So what did you do? Are you a server? A cook or?” she trailed off waiting for her son to respond.

“I’m a server cum cashier mom and so was Charlie. Mike’s our supervisor. Oh yeah! I think I’d better return his call, mom. I’ll talk to you tomorrow during my break?” he asked and Ellen said okay.

He called Michael next and even before the conversation started, he knew what his friend’s going to say.

“I want you to be careful, Dean. We didn’t know what kind of a man Castiel is. I mean he’s nice but something’s a little off about him. Sorry, didn’t mean to burst your bubble so early” said Michael with a laugh, to soften his warning. He can’t help protecting the shy blonde who he really cared.

“It’s alright and thank you, Mike. It’s just a date, my first date and if anything I guess I’m the weird one here.” Replied Dean and they both laughed at his confession.

“Just don’t forget to come to me if there’s anything that bothers you, alright” offered Michael sincerely and Dean thanked him again before ending the call.

He grabbed his backpack and headed towards his bedroom. It’s almost midnight and he needed to get to bed soon. The need to take a hot shower was pressing and he went into the bathroom immediately. The water felt so good against his skin and his thoughts went straight to Castiel. It’s  flattering yet disconcerting to receive such attention from such a man. He thought of Charlie’s and Michael’s words but he didn’t blame his friends for being that way. They’re more experience in this matter and he hoped to dispel any doubts about Cas in their minds soon.

Castiel seemed genuine, a little possessive, he guessed but nice. Dean’s lucky to even have the handsome man look his way. His mother would be pleased eventually, he just knew. Being older, Castiel must have more sense and sophistication than his peers. Something like pride bloomed in his heart for landing such a catch.

Three more days and it will be his first date with his manager and he was definitely looking forward.

Gabriel was whistling happily on the way to his apartment when someone grabbed his neck from behind and pulled him backwards into an opened car. Panicked, he began to scream but his attacker was fast to clamp his mouth shut with his large fist.

“Hello there, Gabriel.” Said a deep voice, coming from the passenger seat. Gabriel eyes went wide when he saw the person who spoke to him from the rear view mirror.

The man was a famous drug dealer in the East Coast and Gabe’s mind whirled suddenly as to why he was apprehended by his men. The hand on his opened mouth released slowly after the car door closed. There were three men excluding him in the Benz and he knew instantly what kind of trouble he’s in now. If only he had paid the runner the other five hundred dollar he owed, he might won’t be in this new mess. It’s all Castiel’s fault.

“You owe us some money, we know that but don’t worry about it Gabe. It’s a very small matter that We are glad to overlook.” Said the man with a humourless laugh. Gabe thought that he should laugh with him cause hey! He’s off the hook easy!

The man laughed harder and the rest followed, Gabe thought it’s rude not to join in the laughter when the man stopped abruptly and turned around to face him.

“We have bigger plans for you Gabriel but not now. You will see us again in exactly two months, same time, same place, understood?”

Gabe found himself nodding and then pushed out of the car onto the pavement. He watched as the car sped off into the night.

He really, really, needed to get out of town before the two months up!!


	9. Chapter 9

Michael tried very hard to get some sleep. It’s not that the old couch wasn’t comfortable. It was and big enough to accommodate his big frame. Maybe he just needed to get use to the new environment.

Gadreel and Anna proved to be trustworthy people. Though Anna spoke little to nothing to him, most of the time, she seemed kind in other ways. She would cook extra food for Mike even when he didn’t ask for it and helped fold his laundry. He told them that he could do all these things and even eat out or fixed himself some Tv dinner but Gad had told him, his wife had insisted because they’re grateful he helped with the rent.

He could hear the couple talking in hush voices right now in their bedroom and wondered if they’re arguing. Sure sounded like it when Gad’s voice raised at some point. Mike scolded himself for eavesdropping and covered his face with the pillow. Soon after, he fell asleep and it was around three when he heard the loud noise followed by an incensed Gad emerged from the bedroom. Mike sat up immediately and asked the man what’s going on.

“So sorry, Mike! Please go back to sleep, just some domestic tiff here, didn’t mean to wake you up.” Said Gad in a hurry and rushed to the kitchen to get some water without waiting for his answer. Michael watched him gulped the full glass in one go before taking in deep breaths, obviously trying to cool himself down.

Gad then turned to walk back to his bedroom and closed the door. Michael felt a little uneasy but he’s so used to drama like this since he’s a kid that he thought nothing of it. It’s none of his business and for once glad that he’s not involved but grunted when sleep didn’t come easier this time.

Castiel woke up very early the next morning, dressed himself nicely in a dark blue chambray and black jeans that fit his frame perfectly. He wanted to impress Dean so much that he can’t wait to get to the diner. Cas’ going to make breakfast for the both of them. Living half his life “motherless” had forced Cas to learn to cook for himself and his father. It brought so many sad and unpleasant memories suddenly and he hated himself for still remembering.

His father was too forgiving and too weak in his marriage. Cas won’t make the same mistake. He won’t let Dean out of his sight if he can help it and felt happy with the duty roster he planned for all of them. Good thing he chose Michael to be the supervisor instead of his cousin. So that he could split the schedule between the man and himself. He’ll arrange for Charlie to work with Michael on the opposite shifts of Dean and himself.

Gabe and Alfie would run the middle shifts between them. It’s perfect and he can’t wait to share this with Dean and hoped that the boy won’t mind being separated from his friends during the day. Cas knew that the best friends hang out with each other most nights but all that would change once they become exclusive.

Dean was already waiting outside the diner when he arrived. Castiel gave him a morning greeting and a hug which was returned tentatively. It gave Cas a certain thrill to know the effect he had on the blonde. Which only prove that he’s not at all like his father and that he should be proud of himself.

He could feel Dean’s green eyes on him as he walked towards his office and turn on the music. Instantly, the whole place filled with soft music and it made the blonde relaxed a little. Cas took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

“Come, watch me cook and we can talk at the same time.” Said Cas as he grabbed a high stool from the counter along the way. They had two hours alone before the rest of the employees turn in for work.

“Sit?” He smiled and gestured the stool to Dean before taking the ingredients for breakfast out of the fridge. Cas looked unbelievably gorgeous in those outfit that Dean can’t help but sighed softly to himself. The man’s a total packaged deal with looks, confidence and talent.

Dean realized that there were more things to discover about the man but in the meantime, he’ll let Cas run the show for them. The handsome man knew what he’s doing, unconventional as it may seem but then who cares? Dean had never initiated anything with anyone and that’s why he’s never been in a relationship. He would learn a thing or two from his older lover and hoped to reciprocate his kindness one day.

“I won’t take long, I promise. Just a simple spinach frittata if it’s okay with you?” Cas asked and Dean told him that it sound wonderful even when he didn’t fancy the vegetable.

He felt bad sitting there doing nothing while his ‘boss’ worked so he offered to make them some coffee.

“Thank you, Dean.” Said Cas with a warm smile as the blonde went outside to make the beverages.

Castiel’s a fast and efficient cook because soon enough the delicious meal was ready and the counter he worked on was spotless. The man’s truly talented and Dean can’t wait to taste his food. It was so yummy that Dean didn’t realize he ate more than half the dish. Embarrassed, he muttered apologies to Cas who only chuckled softly at him.

“Please don’t apologize. I’m glad you enjoyed it, Dean. You made me very happy!” he said and then remembered something.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Wait here, let me get that schedule.” Dean watched him go and drank his coffee slowly. He’s so tempted to take another bite of the frittata but he should leave it for Cas. The man hadn’t eaten much probably grossed out seeing him pigged out just now.  

He came back with a paper in his hand and showed Dean.

“The roster for all of us and I’m going to give the rest later. Think you should see this first and hoped that it’s okay with you?” Cas asked as he looked at Dean staring at the schedule.

The blonde’s heart plummeted when he saw that he won’t be working much with his best friends only during some of the weekends when they all have to work full shifts.

“You’re okay with it, Dean?” asked Cas and Dean quickly looked up at him.

“Yeah, it’s okay. Thanks.” He replied, wishing he had said something.

 Gabe left the note on his desk and made his way out of the door. He felt bad doing this to Castiel but he had no choice. He won’t participate in whatever plans that dealer had for him, no way. He’s an addict, he’s the customer not a runner or whatever they wanted him to be. He’d rather pay them off than working with them! Cas would understand and Gabe had assured him in that note that his secret will still be safe with him and that he wouldn’t go back to their hometown either in case the crooks sniffed out where he lived. There’s no way he could put his dear mother in danger.

Gabe’s positive that he could make it to the other state that day, with two backpacks in tow, ready to dump it on the backseat of his car when out of nowhere two men kicked his back and punched his gut. The poor guy bowled over in pain and then one of his assailant hissed at his face.

“Don’t even try, Gabriel. We’re watching your every move from now on. Tell a soul and we won’t hesitate to end your life.”

When he got to the diner, Cas immediately pulled him into the office.

“What happened to you?” he asked, staring at his cousin who could barely stand up straight.

“I have a tummy ache.” Lied Gabe and Cas didn’t seem convinced but he let it go.

“Rest here a bit till you’re okay to work then, alright?” he said and Gabe just nodded. Once Cas left him he hit his head hard with his palms.

He really needed to get out of town but how?!

Michael and Charlie stared at the roster given to them by their manager. They didn’t think that Cas would go that far as to separate Dean from them that way. Michael told him flatly that he hope the arrangement’s temporary and Cas would rotate them somehow for the upcoming months. Secretly, Dean felt relief because as much as he’s attracted to Cas, being away from his friends bummed him.

Cas watched the expectant looks on their faces especially Dean’s and reluctantly agreed to the Mike’s suggestion. He thought he had his way but apparently Dean had lied to him about his opinion on the roster. Michael has that effect on him and Cas will try to change that. He had to build a rapport with Michael to get to Dean and he hated the very thought of it.

Never mind, he said to himself. There’s a month to show his love and devotion to Dean and soon the blonde wouldn’t need anyone else.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Just when Michael doubted Castiel’s intentions, the manager began to show kindness and fairness towards his subordinates in the next following days. Michael didn’t know what to make out of it but Gabe had assured him that Cas’ a complex individual. It will take some time for others to understand him.

“But don’t you find him a little weird, Gabe?” Mike asked the man one day during their break when Cas was busy on the floor with the rest of the employees. .

“Weird is an understatement to describe my C..Friend, Mike. But don’t you worry, Cas harmless, he won’t hurt no one, not intentionally anyway.” He almost slipped the word cousin in his sentence. It’s been a few years but Cas still wanted to keep their whereabout a secret and Gabe wouldn’t know how long more they have to hide from their family. He missed so many Christmases, thanksgiving and all the awesome celebrations back home and all because Cas didn’t want his mother to find him.

“I’m not talking about me. It’s Dean, that I’m worried about.” Confessed Mike and Gabe laughed at him.

“Dean’s a big boy, Mike. He can take care of himself.” Assured Gabe with a knowing smirk because if anything the pretty tall blonde could easily take on Cas if he has to.

“I’m not talking about physical hurt here, Gabe. Emotional. Dean’s emotionally dependent and wasn’t exposed to the wilder side of life like the rest of us. His mother’s very protective of him and he led a pretty sheltered life. He’s younger than me and Charlie, he’s like our little brother and we both look out for him” added Michael.

“You’re kidding right? You’re saying that he didn’t know how to live his own life? You guys into a cult or something?” joked Gabe and then realized his own situation wasn’t that much different anyway if not worse.

“Of course, not! It’s just that he’s a little naïve and too trusting sometimes. I hate to see him taken advantage of and hope that Cas treat him right or he’ll have to me to deal with.” said Michael firmly.

“Well, why don’t you warn him now, Mike? Get that possessiveness out of your system” challenged Gabriel playfully and the man shook his head, laughing at his own incredulity.

“Nah, he seemed nice, just weird.  Maybe I shouldn’t judge the man too harshly huh? We’ll only be working for a few months anyway before school starts.” Mike tried to convince himself. Firstly about Cas’ and secondly about the college acceptance. Both Dean and Charlie got placements already and he has yet to get a reply from the University. He was informed that they’re still reviewing his application. Mike hoped that he will get accepted soon and regretted not studying as hard as his best friends. Too busy with his part time work and hanging out with his other friends to realize the importance of education before.

“What are you guys talking about?” asked Cas curiously from the doorway, hands filled with dirty plates that he startled both men in their seats.

“Work.” Replied Gabe coolly before adding, ”Hey, shall we go out and have a drink tonight? It’s been awhile” suggested Gabe with a wink. He hoped to get his cousin drunk and then tell him about his problem. Castiel’s easy to talk to when he’s inebriated.

“Raincheck? I’ve a date with Dean tomorrow.” Said Cas apologetically and Gabe shrugged. It’s okay he still have time to make himself disappear, he thought.

“Mike, can you cover me full shift tomorrow?” asked Castiel and Mike said okay because he needed the extra money anyway. Gabe’s right, Dean can take care of himself.

 

That night Dean called his mom and told her about Castiel. He already knew she wouldn’t approve right away.

“Mom, not you too! I liked Cas, he’s nice and it’s just a date. Not as if we’re getting married.” Dean stated and his mother still tried to make him change his mind.

“You worked together, Dean. What if things didn’t work out for the both of you and it’s going to be awkward later.” Reminded Ellen and Dean sighed.

“I know, I’ve thought about this. I’m taking the chance, mom. It’s my first date with anyone.” Explained Dean quietly and Ellen’s heart sank upon hearing that. Dean’s a good son and she wanted him to be happy too.

“Okay, sweetheart. Have fun tomorrow and please take good care of yourself, alright?” Said Ellen and Dean thanked his mom before joining his friends in the living room.

Whatever they talked about died instantly upon seeing him.

“You guys talking about Cas right?” Both him and Michael laughed when Charlie responded, ”Of course!”

“Get off my case! Cas’ alright and he’s my match. We’re both weirdos!” The three of them laughed some more till Dean’s phone rang and it was Castiel. That was his third call from the man.

“Wow!.” Mouthed Charlie to Michael as Dean started chatting with his lover on the phone.

“Wow, indeed.” Michael said softly.

 

“I saw how you looked at him Gad!” rebuked Anna. She’s glad that Michael’s not there to hear them fight.

“Like what, huh? Like what?” challenged Gadreel as he approached his agitated fiance in the kitchen.

“Like someone in lust! I thought you’ve changed! That our love will change you!” rebuked Anna bravely. They’ve been engaged for so long and all that time she thought that Gad has finally rid of his yearning for men.

“Will you stop accusing me with this nonsense? I’ve changed and the proof’s in your Big tummy, Anna, or have you forgotten!” shouted Gad angrily. They’ve been fighting almost everyday since Mike moved in. His fiance was getting very insecure lately thinking that her lover might swing that way again.

“I’m not blind, Gadreel! You’re just too obvious!” yelled Anna back at him.

Gadreel huffed in displeasure and growled, ”If you’re so worried about this, why don’t you do your part as a loving fiancé and let me FUCK you?! How much longer do I have to wait, Anna? Tell me? You’re lucky I’m not a womanizer or I would’ve fooled around behind your back!”

Anna was speechless for she knew she had lost the argument yet again. How could she tell him that she has no desire to have sex until the baby’s born? Why must she give him that satisfaction when their life sucked. Living a less than mediocre life in a tiny apartment and a baby on the way! This wasn’t how she envisioned her life to be!

“See? You can’t even give me a fucking answer! I’m going out to have a drink. I’ve worked all day and have to come home to this argument every time. Frankly I’m getting fed up so please don’t wait up.” Said Gadreel, before he stormed out of the house.

Anna wanted to run after him but unfortunately her ego won’t let her. That was the first time he left home in a fight and she’s not happy about it. Fight’s better than to be left hanging like that.

Michael’s good looking and she knew that he was straight but she worried about Gad, if he’s immune to Michael. Gad’s bisexual before he met her. He told her himself that he won’t be attracted to other men or in fact anyone anymore. It’s all in the past he said and Anna had believed him after she tested him a few times without his knowledge.

She heard the front door opened and thinking that it was Gad who came back, was disappointed to see Michael instead.

‘Oh, hello, Mike.” She greeted and went back to the kitchen hastily without waiting for his reply. Mike just shrugged discreetly in amusement. Anna’s strange, he thought. Maybe the woman’s afraid of him and for whatever reason, Mike could never tell. He just told her he’s going to have a shower and she nodded.

Well at least, Gad wasn’t looking for Michael outside, she thought!

 


	11. Chapter 11

Gad was on his third tequila when the bartender left him to talk to another customer who sat next to him. He was already very tired and the alcohol in his system relaxed him completely. He wanted to go home but the thought of seeing Anna made him mad.

Accusing him of ogling Mike when all they ever did was watched sports on Tv. Mike’s straight as an arrow and seldom at home anyways. Now if Dean's their flatmate then she could have her case, silly woman!

That gorgeous kid belonged to that weird ass Castiel now, lucky bastard and Gad knew better than to ogle the blonde at work too. Gabe told him that Cas almost attacked him with the ice pick one night over some money. He wondered if Gabe was telling the truth, that Cas could turn violent when provoked because Gabe enjoyed fabricating stories to make his life more interesting.

But Gabe's entertaining, so he didn't really care. Maybe he'll ask Gabe to join him there. It’s not fun to drink alone he thought and then made his way to the back to call Gabe on the public phone.

“Hey!! It’s me Gad! I’m at Reds. Come down here!” he shouted above the loud music and heard Gabe shouted ‘See ya in ten minutes!’ back at him. Gad smiled and hung up the phone. He turned around and saw a guy stood watching him. He’s average looking but had a great smile. Gad beckoned for him to come closer and asked for his name.

“Jude.” The man replied and Gad thought, yeah sure it was.

“Gad.” He told the man, couldn’t be bothered with anonymity anymore. It’s not that Anna knew where he’d be anyway. That woman never set foot in any club in her life.

“Want me blow you Gad?” asked Jude and Gad gave him a knowing smile. “Sure.” They stayed for fifteen minutes in the toilet and when they finally emerged, Gabe was already standing right outside smirking at them.

“How long you’ve been here?” asked Gad tiredly as he headed towards the sink. Jude left without a word and Gabe chuckled softly. “Long enough to listen to all your disgusting moans buddy.”

“You’re sick you know that?” scolded Gad, laughing as he washed his hands in the sink.

“Not as sick as you cheating on your pregnant fiancé, Gad.” teased Gabe sarcastically and Gad just snorted at him.

“Well, she fuckin deserve it” prompted Gad without remorse.

“I envy you though. You get to fuck either genders and got away with it every time.” Said Gabe.

“Hey. That’s my first gay encounter in fucking four months alright? And who said I got away with it? Anna’s been on my case lately about Mike” he explained readily. He really wanted to talk to Gabe about this.

“Oh don’t tell me you have the hots for Michael! Isn’t he straight?!” laughed Gabriel loudly.

“Unfortunately he is but I’m not attracted to him, or I would’ve made my move. Thing was I’m not getting any from Anna for months now and it’s making me very antsy lately.” Confided Gad and Gabe just laughed some more.

“You think it’s funny?” asked Gad slightly annoyed at his friend.

“Of course not. I’m just amused with your current situation, Gad. I felt sorry for you. You’re stuck with her in this false relationship and it’s unhealthy. Break it off, live your life the way you wanted again.” Advised Gabriel and Gad shook his head.

“I really wanted this child but at the same time I’m getting desperate. Gabe. Anna’s not making it easy for me. She didn’t even want to blow me man and then expect me to be faithful! I’m engaged to a freakin nun, she could abstain herself from sex this long!” complained Gad.

“Trust me bud, women can. You just have to wait till she gets horny…which means never..cause after the birth of your child, she’s gonna be too tired to even look at you dick.” Replied Gabe firmly.

“Fuck.” cursed Gad and he drank himself silly that night, almost got them into a brawl when he groped a man's buttock.

 

Dean didn’t know what to expect from his first date with Castiel. But when the man showed up at his apartment on time, looking gorgeous as ever, dressed in a white buttoned down shirt and stone washed jeans, he can't help but complimented him.

Cas even had a bouquet of red roses in one hand and a box of chocolate in another. The gesture’s so old fashioned that without preamble, Dean kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed furiously at his action right after.

Cas drove them to the other side of town where the marina was. It was such an amazing sight Dean had never seen. They took lots of pictures together with Cas’ camera and Dean smiled at his genuine effort in making this date memorable. Cas was attentive, loving and very generous towards him. He let Dean choose the movie they watched, asked him his favourite meal and then went on to hunt the best restaurant that served it. They went bowling right after and then had a lovely romantic dinner by the river.

They ended the night with passionate kisses. Dean’s first and Cas’ most meaningful one. In fact it got hotter that he’s afraid that Castiel might want to take it further.

“Dean, I want you..” whispered Cas softly in his ear. Dean’s stomach fluttered upon hearing his words. He wanted this but he wanted to take it slow for Cas’ moving to fast for him to follow. Cas moved his lips lower to nibble on Dean’s neck and saw goosebumps formed his skin instantly. The effect Cas had on him fuelled his heart with fear and desire.

Cas heard Dean’s breath hitched and then he pulled away to gaze into his green eyes.

“You okay?” he asked and Dean only nodded weakly, his mouth opened slightly as if to say something.

Cas pecked his lips and smiled. “You’re not ready. I can see that”

“I..uh..it’s really nice but I uh..” he berated himself inside for his inability to speak his mind. Cas’ intense gaze did that to him.

“You’re not ready or maybe afraid. I understand, Dean. I’m sorry if I rushed you. I just can’t help myself” professed Castiel truthfully and Dean sighed with relief.

“I would like to take it slow, Cas” he whispered gently and Cas gave him a warm smile.

“Yes, of course, Dean.” Cas replied and kissed his forehead.

“Maybe we can get to know each other first?” he suggested to Cas who hastily looked away.

“Cas?” asked Dean when Cas didn’t answer.

“I don’t think you’ll like me that much if you know me, Dean” confessed Cas quietly, looking at his feet now with interest.

“How would you know how I feel unless you tell me? Try me, Cas. I'm a good listener.” Coaxed Dean gently and Cas just looked at him.

“Let me take you home, Dean. It’s late" he offered suddenly and Dean was a little taken aback by his suggestion but still let the man led them to the car nevertheless.

Cas drove in silence till Dean reached his apartment. He contemplated to invite Cas in but the man made it easier for him by kissing him goodnight on the cheek.

“Sleep well, Dean. See you tomorrow.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

“I think I screwed up, Charlie” muttered Dean quietly over the phone. He had just told her what happened with his date.

“You think too much. I’m sure it’s nothing, Dean” assured Charlie but Dean wasn’t convinced.

“I don’t know how to face him tomorrow if he ignores me, Charlie” he added and Charlie tsked at him instantly.

“Dean, don’t worry, he won’t. I bet you. He’s obviously into you, we all can see that.” Insisted Charlie.

“Yeah but I blew it!” Dean persisted and Charlie gave up. This was so typically Dean with his self doubt.

“Just wait till tomorrow then and see how he acts alright? Don’t trouble yourself with this, Dean, now go get some sleep” said Charlie gently and he wished her goodnight but he can’t sleep because his mind can’t let go of Cas that easy. They had a great time until he spoiled everything.

Dean went to his phone and stared at it for a while before summoning his courage to call Cas. He really can’t wait for tomorrow. Not with his head filled with questions and his heart burdened with worry.

After a few rings, Cas finally answered. “Hello?”

“Cas, it’s me, Dean.”

“Hey, you’re still awake?” asked Cas and Dean muttered yes.

“I want to thank you again for the date. I had a really good time and I’m sorry if I pissed you off maybe?” said Dean quietly.

Cas laughed softly and said,”I’m not pissed at you, Dean. Why you think that? I just don’t wanna talk about me, I’ve too many unpleasant memories that I don’t wanna share. Hope you’ll understand.”

“I do and I respect your decision, I was just worried because you’re so quiet on the way home. I’m a worry wart, Cas, if you must know. I hate to disappoint others.” Dean admitted with a soft chuckle.

“That’s really nice of you to check on me, I appreciate that, Dean. I don’t know if I will ever tell you because I’m moving forward with my life, not looking back anymore. Never.” He affirmed.

“Okay, so we’re good then, huh? Cause I missed you like crazy.” Confessed Dean readily with a nervous laugh.

“Oh Dean I miss you too, very much. Come earlier tomorrow, have lunch with me at the diner?” asked Cas and Dean immediately agreed. The relief he felt was so immense that he thought that he could cry. Dean knew that he’s weak in dealing with emotional stuff like this, that’s why he was afraid to be involved with anyone before and here he was, almost begging for Castiel’s love.

“Sleep tight sweetheart. I’ll see you at noon” whispered Cas and Dean wished him good night.

He has no trouble sleeping after that call.

Michael stared at his name on the envelope in his hand. Anna had passed it to him before she went to bed. He noticed that Gad wasn’t home and knew that something’s up with the couple. So the contempt look that Anna gave wasn’t meant for him then, good. Half of the time he thought that she’s pissed with him.

He read the letter briefly and then tore the paper in anger. His application to the college there was rejected. How’s he going to face Dean and Charlie? It’s so damn embarrassing!! Everyone at the Bliss knew that they’re going to the university together and Cas had wanted to throw a party for them before they leave for college. He even told the manager that he might still work part time there when he can between studies and now all his plans had gone wrong.

Michael knew he can’t stay at the flat for another minute, not with that moody woman next door and Gad unavailable for him to talk to.

He grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Couple of drinks won’t hurt, he can still wake up in time for work tomorrow, he figured.

Anna heard the front door slammed shut and rushed to see if it was Gad but realized it was Michael who just left. Her thoughts ran rampant with assumptions that the man’s looking for her fiancé! Damn fuckers! She cursed furiously and stormed back to her room.

Michael had no idea where to go where it’s okay for him to get a drink considering his age and then he remembered Gabe told him about this shady place that don’t practice such restrictions. It’s called the Reds and was pleasantly surprised to find the man himself and also Gadreel there.

The duo who intended to leave after Gad almost caused trouble decided to stay for a bit and entertained their new friend, Michael.

After a few drinks an inebriated Mike told his friends about what happened and Gabe gave him a sound advice (or so he thought) to forget school and do something else more interesting with his life.

“Do you want a real job, Mike? It pays really well. But it’s in two months though, if you can wait?” offered Gabe seriously.

“What kind of job is that?” asked Michael with a slight slur.

“…BLOW JOB..” added Gad with a hysterical laugh. He’s too drunk to make any sense anymore and the men just laughed at him.

“I’ll tell you later kay” replied Gabe. Mike nodded slowly with a silly smile plastered on his face. He’s sure glad to be there.

“Cheers Mike! You’re one of us now!” toasted Gabe as he knocked his beer glass against Mike’s.

 

They went back to Gabe’s place after because neither Gad nor Mike wanna deal with Anna. Gabe felt better with his friends there because he could sense that he’s being watch. He sure hoped those crooks will back off for once when they saw that he had friends. Gad and Mike are big and tall, almost like football players.

For the first time in days, Gabriel could sleep soundly in his own bed with both his friends sprawled in his living room.

The next morning after his alarm went off, Gabe rushed outside to wake both men. He smiled when he saw the sneaky Gad slung his arm across a sleeping Mike’s torso. Not attracted, my ass! He thought with a smirk.

They were almost late for work but Cas didn’t berate any of them. He was in his own happy bubble because of Dean and can’t wait for the blonde to come in later. Dean had the evening shift and he wanted to cook a nice lunch for him.

Charlie stared at Michael and asked if he’s alright.

“I’m good, just a little hungover.” He muttered as he set the condiments on the tables.

“You need espresso?” she asked gently.

“Thanks.” He replied and Charlie added with a smile “Maybe we can talk later? It’s been awhile since we last hang out with each other.”

“I thought we just did few days back?” said Mike and Charlie laughed softly.

“Mike, we talked to each other every day remember? Or are you sick of me since you have new friends lately?” she was joking but Mike was not amused.

“Fuck you, Charlie.” He retorted and walked away. Charlie was so appalled that she didn’t speak with any of them including Cas the whole morning. And when Dean came, she ran off without saying goodbye. Dean asked Mike what happened and the man told him that she’s pissed with him.

‘Why Mike? What happened?” he asked and at the corner of his eyes, he saw Cas waited impatiently for him to get to the kitchen.

“Nothing, Dean. Go to Cas. He’s been waiting for you. I’ll talk to Charlie later. I owe her an apology”said Michael with regret and Dean squeezed his shoulder.

“We’ll talk about it tonight, okay?” said Dean gently and Mike nodded with a smile.

“What’s that about?” asked Castiel the minute Dean got to the kitchen.

“Oh nothing. Just friends stuff. I missed you.” Confessed Dean softly. He’s surprised that word came easily out of his mouth and with that confession, Cas immediately relaxed and gave him a kiss.

Gad stared at the lovers and smiled. He really, really wished to have that kind of life again. Maybe take the baby, dump Anna and find himself a willing boyfriend. He chuckled at the thought and both Cas and Dean looked at him, puzzled. 

"Have fun, guys! See ya tomorrow!" said Gad, winking at Dean as he leaves the kitchen. 

Cas glared at the cook and then at Dean to see his reaction but Dean was quick to divert his attention. By now, Dean knew that there's no such thing as a perfect romance as he moved in to kiss Cas fully on the mouth. He will keep doing that till all doubts erased from his lover's mind.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie was moping in her bed when she heard a knock on her door. Thinking it’s the tenant, she hurried to open but was greeted by a forlorn looking Michael instead. She shut the door at his face but he managed to stop her and push it back gently.

 “What do you want?” she asked the man indignantly.

“I’m so sorry, Charlie” whispered Michael, regret written all over his face. He never knew that he could hurt her like this. She’s the sweetest person he knew next to Dean.

“Please leave, Michael. I don’t feel like talking to anyone right now especially you.” She said grimly. Her phone had been ringing endlessly and she was glad that it’s her own private number instead of sharing with her tenants.

“Please, Charlie. I didn’t mean to be mean to you. I’m really, really sorry” repeated Michael sadly as he looked at her for forgiveness. Charlie could see that he tried to fight back the tears.

“What happened to you?” she asked firmly but without edge this times.

“I got rejected by the university and I don’t know what to do” he confessed and Charlie’s heart dropped suddenly upon hearing the news that she gave him a comforting hug. She then held his hand and led him inside.

The old friends started talking about his dilemma and Charlie gave him ideas of what to do next. She believed if he could talk to the Administrator in charge, maybe they would consider him again or at least change majors. Sometimes that will work too for she didn’t want Michael to be left out in this plan that the three of them had since their childhood years. It broke her heart deeply and Dean hasn’t known about this too. He will be devastated, she’s very sure of it.

“We’ll find a way, Mike, we will!” she announced positively and Mike gave her sad smile.

“Thank you, Charlie and I’m terribly sorry for what I said earlier” he reiterated for the third time and Charlie told him that she already forgave him.

“Where did you go last night?” she asked and Mike told her that he’s with the guys.

“Just be careful alright, Mike? We don’t really know them yet.” She cautioned gently and Mike nodded in understanding.

“Do you want to go out to a nice dinner? My treat.” Offered Michael and Charlie gave him the widest smile.

 

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!!” screamed Anna at the top of her lungs. Gad ignored her and went straight to the bathroom. She banged the door hard over and over, screaming at him, demanding an answer to her question but then she heard the water run and knew she had to stop. There’s no point because he deliberately chose to ignore her completely. Angry and helpless tears fell from her eyes as she held her huge stomach and walked slowly towards their bedroom. Anna laid her body on the mattress, covered her face with her pillow and cried.

Kevin was elated. He let Cas and the rest of his co workers tried the new dish he made. It’s a fusion of east Asian and French delicacy. They all loved it and persuaded Cas to put it on the menu and the man agreed.

“Thank you Kev. I make sure that you get a good bonus by this year end and of course payment for this awesome recipe.” Promised Cas and Kev beamed joyously. They all congratulated him and went back to clean up the diner. There were only four of them left. Dean and Alfie cleaned the diner while Cas helped Kevin in the kitchen.

They worked efficiently and once they’ve done, Cas asked if Dean would like to go out to dinner with him but the blonde had to regretfully declined.

“My mom’s at my place. She’s off duty tonight, Cas. I hope you’ll understand.” He explained to the man who looked at him doubtfully without words.

Dean hugged him and said, “Call me if you don’t believe me.”

Cas shook his head and smiled. “Of course I believe you. You have a nice evening with her then, give her my regards?”

Dean said he will and then gave him a sweet kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow evening, okay?”

Cas nodded and just when Dean’s about to open the door to his car, Cas turned him around and kissed him passionately.

“I love you” he uttered breathlessly to Dean once they pulled away. Dean knew Cas wanted to hear his respond but he can’t just yet. So he cradled Cas face in his hands instead and gave him a lingering kiss. If Cas was disappointed, he sure didn’t show it.

 

Dean smiled when he saw his mother’s car at the parking lot and then rushed upstairs to his apartment. Ellen who saw him downstairs, already stood by the opened door waiting for him.

“Hey!,” she greeted with a laugh when Dean gave her a tight hug.

“I missed you!” he exclaimed and kissed his mother on both cheeks.

“I  missed you too, baby.” She replied, patting his cheeks.

“Ah! That smelled so good!” he moaned as he walked towards the kitchen. “Beef stew! Mom! You’re the best!!” he praised earnestly and Ellen grinned at her son.

“Thank you. Thought you forgot I’m here. What’s keeping you? Don’t tell me! Your manager slash boyfriend!” teased Ellen with a knowing smile.

“Mom! I warn you!” he retaliated playfully and went to hug his mother.

“I think I’m in love, mom. Do you think it’s too soon?” he asked quietly and she pulled away to look at him.

“Do you think it is?” she asked with a frown. Dean shrugged lightly and told her that Cas confessed his love to him just now.

“I can’t say it to him though I felt it. I don’t know why. I’m so weird, mom.” He pouted, berated himself for his strange behaviour.

“No, you’re not. You don’t do or say things that you’re still unsure of. If he truly cared for you, Dean, he would wait” advised Ellen gently.

“I hope he does love and care for me. I don’t think I can handle it otherwise. There’re two sides of him, mom and I have to figure out sometimes which one’s the real him.” Dean confided and Ellen was a little alarm at his words.

“Dean, you’re worrying me. Are you sure about this Castiel, sweetheart?” she expressed her concern while holding his hands tight.

Dean realized that he scared his mother unduly with his insecurities and he quickly retracted his words.

“Mom, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Cas’ a little weird but harmless. Kinda like me somewhat.” He said with a nervous grin and Ellen wanted so much to believe him.

“Please be careful my love.” Ellen reminded and Dean gave her a comforting hug.

“I will mom, don’t you worry. I love you.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

Michael and Charlie had a great time at the Italian restaurant that night. Michael let her order anything she wanted as his way of apologizing. She insisted that he’s already forgiven but Michael, being Michael, won’t just settle for that.

He made it up to her by making her very happy, telling her jokes about Gad and Gabe the night before. After that, they called Dean to join them for dessert but the blonde told them to come over his apartment instead and meet their second mother, Ellen. They both agreed immediately.

The gathering at Dean’s place felt like old times and Michael shared with Dean his misfortune. Dean expressed his sympathy and like Charlie, he tried to come up with a few ideas on how to get his friend accepted.

Though Michael knew that it won’t worked, he appreciated his dear friends effort. Ellen just smiled warmly at him for only she knew exactly how he really felt. Regret perhaps for not listening to her advice to study harder in high school but she wasn’t one to rebuke or bring up the past. She only encouraged him to try again and if not do what he did best.

“You’re honest and very hardworking, Michael. You proved your leadership quality time and again and I never been more proud of you. You’re gonna be okay, son.” Michael thanked her and gave her a warm embrace.

Castiel wanted to call his lover so bad but he controlled himself. It’s so hard because he missed Dean so much but at the same time wondered if his lover had told him the truth. He knew he has trust issues to deal with and it’s all because of his unfaithful mother and also his father who promised him time and again that his mother won’t be allowed to mess with their lives anymore.

He took a deep breath and called Gabriel instead. He has been very busy with Dean lately that he had no time to chat with his own cousin.

“Hey, whatsup, cuz?” greeted Gabe the second he heard Cas voice on the phone.

“I’m good, Gabe. What are you doing?” he asked and Gabe told him he’s watching Tv.

“No hot date tonight?” teased Gabe and Cas replied him flatly, “No.”

“Oooh…someone’s grumpy. Wanna talk about it?” asked Gabe while he looked through the blind on his window. He saw a car much like the one he saw last night parked on the street in front of his apartment. He cursed internally and waited for Cas to say something.

“Hey, you still there bud?” he asked, shutting the blind forcefully and walked towards his couch.

“Yeah, still here. It’s about Dean. I’m in love with him but I don’t think he felt the same about me.” confessed Castiel sadly.

“You told him that you loved him but he didn’t respond?” asked Gabriel and Cas muttered yes.

“Oh well. Dean’s shy, Cas. Take it slow with him alright?” said Gabe and Cas agreed with him.

“By the way, Cas, I was thinking about a short vacation for myself, is it okay?” he asked, hoped that his cousin wouldn’t make a case out of it as always.

“When? With who?” asked Cas suddenly with interest. His sadness dissipated upon hearing his cousin’s request.

“Alone. I made enough tips this month, thought of going to Miami for a few days…” said Gabe carefully. He hoped that Cas won’t ask more question but he can never know. With Cas he’ll never know.

“When?” Cas repeated and Gabe said late next month because it’s summertime and he wanted to watch sexy girls in bikini at the beach.

Cas sighed and told him that it’s still far off. “Just remind me again a week before, understood?”

“Sure, Cas! Thanks!” replied Gabe eagerly and ended the call. He can’t believe that his cousin let him go that easily without a doubt. He made a mental note to thank Dean for being Cas’ distraction!

Days went by and one day Castiel told his co workers that he decided to close the diner on Monday afternoons.

“Business slow on Monday evenings and we should use those times to get together or do our own things. What do you say guys? Anyone want to oppose me?” the manager jested without smiling. They wondered what’s on his mind but as usual Gabe volunteered.

“I object!” he exclaimed and earned a dark stare from Cas. “Kidding! I love it! Let’s start tonight, it’s Monday!”

Cas snorted and then laughed at him. “It’s tonight and I had reserved a table for all of us at the Shanghai Grill. We’re having Chinese today whether you liked it or not.”

They all had a good time at the huge round table. Gabe teased and flirted with Charlie the whole time that he earned a few dark bruises on his upper arm from the painful pinches that she gave. Michael who sat next to her laughed at their antics while Gad stole dirty looks at him when he’s not looking.

Cas sat next to Gad, his attention solely on Dean and the blonde had no choice but to entertain his ardent lover. He wished to join the rest on the opposite side because clearly his friends were having a great time. Alfie and Kev talked about school and teen stuff since they’re almost the same age. Even though they’re the youngest, they behaved much maturely than the rest at the table.

Michael wanted to talk to Dean but Cas seemed very selfish to let them interact. He blocked Dean from his friend’s view every time that Dean had to push his elbow away gently or gave him a quick kiss before jutting his neck out and answered Michael’s questions. It’s chaotic and hilarious at the same time!

But since that arrangement was made, the group did get closer to one another despite their differences. Spring turned to summer and it’s hot and humid as hell. The town became busy overnight with tourists and local visitors alike. And soon the Monday thing became rare because the demand for the Bliss to be opened all day was pressing.

“Count your blessings that I didn’t make it 24hours instead!” Cas yelled at his co workers when they complained about being tired. Even Dean can’t change his lover’s mind. Well, Cas had joked that he would reinstate the Monday’s off if Dean sleep with him. Dean didn’t know what to make out of that so he just laughed along with his lover. He still hasn’t truly figure out the man yet.

Ellen visited the diner whenever she’s off duty. Sometimes alone, but most of the time with her colleagues or Charlie’s mother, Lauren, though not often because Lauren had started dating recently. When Ellen met Castiel for the first time, she knew right away why her son fell for the manager.

The man’s beautiful and can be charismatic when he wanted to and never failed to give her and her gang the best service. So, slowly she approved, especially when her son assured her that they’ve not slept together. Cas wouldn’t mind waiting till he’s ready. Well, that certainly made him looked good in her opinion.

But by the end of summer, things went downhill fast for each and every one of them. Gabriel failed to convince Michael to take up the dirty job with the crooks. The man was street smart and knew that Gabe intended to use him to get himself off the hook. 

But Mike wasn't mad instead he felt sorry for Gabe for putting himself in that kind of shit. Gabe tried to talk to the drug dealer, saying that he’s too clumsy to sell drugs and they all had laughed at him. There’s no way to back out from their deal, the dealer said but fortunately for Gabe, the stuffs not ready to be exported and they have to wait three more months for the green light.

Gabe truly felt like a dead man walking in a prison but pardoned at the fucking last minute. He swore that they were just teaching him a lesson for not paying his dues but when the actual day came, he realized that he was so wrong.

 While his cousin fought for his ‘life’, Castiel was fighting with his own sanity trying to be a saint where Dean’s celibacy’s concern. Sometimes the couple fought with each other in public but they made up almost immediately after. Michael and Charlie tried to tell Dean that maybe he should break it off with Castiel.

The man got more and more possessive lately because Dean had finally grown to be a more confident and more charming young man. His job forced him to interact with all kinds of customers from all walks of lives and slowly it became his second nature but these didn’t bode well with Castiel, his insecurities to be exact.

There was one time when Kev made a very delicious cake and Dean mouthed fed Mike who was busy cleaning the table without realizing that his boyfriend was watching. Naturally, fight erupted immediately between them and Michael was so incensed that he hit Cas’ hard couple of times on his face that he had to be taken to the hospital in an ambulance. Fortunately for Mike, Dean had persuaded Cas to drop the charges against his best friend. “It’s your fault too Castiel. You started it.” Dean reminded.

But Dean had lectured Mike too for his reaction. “I’m a little disappointed in you cause you have better self control, Mike.” that’s what Dean had said but Mike took it the wrong way.

Soon they drifted apart and Mike got more and more sullen when around Dean. Dean tried to apologize to him many times, tried to make Mike see reasons but his pleadings went on deaf ears.

Michael had long given up on trying for a placement in college. He spent more and more time drinking with Gad and Gabe. Both Charlie and Dean watched their friend helplessly and asked for Ellen’s help to get through to him but none of their efforts work.

“They’re bad influence on you Mike. Can’t you see?!” warned Charlie one day during their break. Dean was in the kitchen learning a new recipe made by Kevin. At this rate, the young Asian had shown more interest and talent in his career than his senior, Gadreel.

Castiel was very impressed that he increased Kev’s salary to almost the same amount as Gad. The latter wasn’t pleased by this that he had approached Castiel in his office, demanding a raise.

“My fiance’s popping soon! Come on, Cas don’t be a tight shit!” he yelled at the manager who fired him instantly.

From that day on, everyone’s seemed to be on the edge. Their personal issues got bigger and their friendship slowly falls apart but Dean and Charlie always find a way to try to make it better for all of them. For awhile, they did and even Gad went back to work after much coaxing made by Dean to his lover.

They should’ve let it go because their good deeds will soon cost one of their lives.


	15. Chapter 15

Autumn – Thurmont 1993

Six months before Dean’s murder.

 

Dean pulled his jacket tighter around his body. He didn’t expect the weather in Thurmont to be that chilly so early in the fall. He’s off duty that day and had a date with Castiel. His lover loved the cold weather and can’t wait to take him to the Springfield Manor Winery. Cas had initially suggested they stay the night there but Dean had refused.

Cas had sulked but Dean made it up to him by telling him to wait just a few more months. He really wanted to make it special for the both of them. By now, Dean already learned about Cas’ tragic family story and had felt sorry for him.

No wonder Cas turned out that way, what with an emotionally depressed father and an unfaithful, indecisive mother whose lover murdered her husband right before her son’s eyes. Dean couldn’t imagine being in Cas’ shoes. Even though he has only one living parent, Dean had more love and security than Cas ever had.

Dean locked his front door and rushed down the stairs. Cas was already waiting for him in the car. He met his landlord, Mr Smith on the way and he greeted the older gentleman. Cas watched his lover from afar wondering what they were talking about but he remained his car.

Lately he had better control over his jealousy and Dean had never felt more relieved. It’s so hard to go out on a date with Cas before without the man constantly hounding him about looking at other men. Dean had assured him countless of times of his faithfulness and it wasn’t easy to convince his suspicious lover at times.

Cas waited impatiently till he finally saw Dean bade Mr Smith and his dog goodbye.

“Hi baby, so sorry to keep you waiting!” Dean said happily and kissed his lover as he slid into the passenger seat.

“What did you guys talked about so long” asked Cas curiously. Before, Dean used to get irritated with his questions but now it’s like nothing to him. He knew Cas just can’t help himself sometimes and then he would redeemed himself soon after. Their relationship’s like a roller coaster but Dean can’t complain because he really loved the man. Cas can be a pain in his ass and at the same time a great lover though they have yet to sleep together. Dean didn’t realize that his constant refusal to have sex had caused tension in Cas.

“Oh, he told me that he’s renting out his apartment and wondered if I knew anyone who’s looking for a place so I thought of Gad. He told me last night that Anna had bugged him to move to a bigger place since the baby’s coming and all. They’re relationship’s getting better and I really wanted to help” Explained Dean gently as Cas drove them away.

“What about Mike?” Cas asked curiously. Dean’s best friend had been living with Gad for the past few months and he knew that if Dean’s ready to help Gad, means that he’s willing to help Mike too. Cas already suspected what he would hear next and he hated it.

“I should offer him to stay at my place for awhile, it’s just the right thing to do cause he’s my best friend after all. After what happened between you two recently, I think it will help rebuild our friendship again.” Said Dean and almost immediately Cas stopped the car.

“No! I won’t allow it.” Warned Cas grimly and Dean let out a loud sigh. He hated it when Cas’ all commanding like this.

“It’s my apartment Cas and I can invite anyone I wanted, especially a best friend in need of help. Seriously, you need to look past your insecurities and think about others for a change.” Retorted Dean angrily.

“He hit me, Dean! Or have you forgotten?!” reminded Cas heatedly and Dean shook his head with incredulity.

“Here we go again. I don’t want to deal with this” Dean huffed and removed his safely belt.

“What are you doing?” asked Cas hastily, panicked when he saw Dean ready to bolt out of his car.

“What do you think?! I’m going home, Cas! I don’t wanna go on a date with you like this! I’m really tired of proving myself to you, over and over again!” yelled Dean, pushing the door out but Cas pulled him back inside and held fast the struggling blonde.

“I’m sorry baby! Please, please don’t leave! Don’t leave! I’m so sorry! So sorry my love!” expressed Cas urgently as he hurriedly pulled Dean’s face towards him.

Dean frowned and stared at him. “What am I gonna do with you?” asked Dean defeated when he saw Cas sad blue eyes pleading for his forgiveness in silence. It’s so unfair of Cas to use his weakness against him.

“I’m sorry. I reacted without thinking again, Dean. Of course, Mike can stay with you, I trust him.” He said and pulled Dean’s hands to his mouth and kissed.

“This really got to stop, alright?” reminded Dean, already found himself forgiving his possessive boyfriend.

Cas nodded lowly and then looked up at Dean, “Why don’t you move in with me, Dean? Mike can rent your place instead and if he can’t afford it I’m willing to pay half of it!”

“What? No, Cas! I mean, that’s really nice of you but I can’t and you know why. Please don’t rush me, baby.” Said Dean and Cas reluctantly let the matter go. He was a little upset but happy that Dean didn’t leave him. He hoped that Dean will soon want what he wanted. Cas waited too long for the “Right” time to come already!

 

Cas behaved pleasantly throughout the date that Dean had kissed him lovingly as a reward.

The next day Dean told Gad about the available apartment and the discounted rent that was offered. 

Gad thanked him but Dean could sense his lack of enthusiasm.

“Hey we’re going to be neighbors, Gad! And Mike’s gonna stay with me too before he gets his own place.” Announced Dean happily and Gad’s face brightened. Everyone knew that Gad’s close with Mike so his reaction wasn’t a surprise at all.

Gad told Anna about the apartment but left the subject of Mike alone. He knew that she wouldn’t agree if she knew that Mike’s gonna be living close to them again. Gad thought to move first and then deal with it later. Anna was looking forward to live in the nice two rooms apartment.

 

At first, Michael was reluctant to move in with Dean, knowing how Cas was but after much persuasion and assurance from his friend that Cas’ harmless, he relented. It was in mid autumn when he moved in and Anna found out about it. The fights between her and Gad continued but since they lived on the ground floor, neither Dean nor Michael heard them.

In the meantime Gabe went back to his old ways, taking drugs, courtesy of the drug dealer and Cas still wasn’t aware of his cousin’s activities. All he knew was Gabe often hang out with Gad and Mike after work and since their performance weren’t affected, the clueless manager didn’t see the need to warn any of them yet.

“I wanna leave this town” announced Mike one night to his buddies at the bar that he took them by surprise.

Gad gave a nervous laugh and wished that he was drunker to hear something horrible like this.

“Come on, man! You have us. Don’t leave!” he almost begged and Gabe had laughed at him before leaning close to Mike's ear and whispered. Gad looked at him curiously.

“Gad wants your ass, Mike.” Michael was speechless but he remained calm and then laughed it off.

“The fuck you said to him, Gabe!” yelled Gad and Gabe only laughed harder.

Gad was ready to punch his silly drunkard friend’s face when Michael stopped him.

“He’s just joking, Gad. Calm down.” Coaxed Michael and pushed his friend’s fist down to his side. 

“I’m gonna get some more beer! You guys want any?!” shouted Gabe as he stumbled out of the stool. The men shook their heads and he went off merrily.

“Why do you wanna leave, Mike?” asked Gad once Gabe was out of sight.

Mike shrugged and said, ”I hated it here. There’s nothing for me here, Gad. Dean and Charlie are going to college and I have nothing much going on with my life. No place and no money to speak of.”

Gad wanted to tell him that that’s not true, that Mike still have him and Gabe and they all can pull this through together. Lord knows how long he himself had put up in that small town and the thought of Mike leaving hurt his heart like never before. It wasn’t love per se but it sure felt like one. Mike’s a great buddy and Gad wasn’t prepared to lose him. His mind spun so quick that he instantly came out with a brilliant idea.

“Mike, I have an idea on how to get the money and the three of us could leave this goddamn town forever.”

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

“I don’t know, Gad. I don’t think we should” said Michael and Gad stared at him.

“I thought you hated him? This is the best opportunity for us. Remember he fired me once? And you saw how he treated Dean? I’m surprised that he hasn’t raped the kid already.” Goaded Gad again.

He’s been trying to get Michael to agree with his plan but the man wasn’t really keen. Gad thought that it will be damn easy to persuade him consider his ongoing animosity with Castiel.

Mike had lived with Dean for the past month and he had nothing good to say about their manager who kept calling and visiting Dean’s apartment to check on him.

“Please don’t go there, Gad. Don’t rile me up.” Cautioned Michael and Gad let out a heavy sigh.

“I know you cared about Dean, hell, we all do. He’s innocent and naïve and we should protect him from that asshole or the least we could do….rob him! He deserved it man!” added Gad and Michael switched his gaze towards the floor. He stared at a drunk Gabe who’s gyrating his hips seductively against two very young girls. The club music got faster and louder as the night went by.

“What’s your grand plan, Gad? Steal customer’s credit card information and make illegal purchases? Come on!” rebuked Mike, laughing ludicrously.

Gad wasn’t offended by his reaction, it was expected. But he had learned a lot working with at the Bliss for almost five years already and he’s not talking about his job either. It’s about their manager, his wealth and his secrets.

 “GABE!! COME HERE!” Gad called out to Gabe.

Gabe ignored him and kept laughing and dancing with the girls.

“Wait.” He told Mike and then went on to the dance floor to grab his silly drunken friend.

“Hey! What’s up!? I was… havin a good.. timee!!...bye!” slurred Gabe as he blew kisses to his pretty dance mates.

“Sit here, fool. Tell Mike what he needed to hear. I don’t want him to leave this town without us Gabe, so spill!” warned Gad and Gabe squinted his eyes at his friend.

“Spill whattt?” he slurred some more and Gad hit the back of his head.

“Tell him how rich your cousin was.” Ordered Gad and Gabe’s squinted eyes widened in seconds. He wasn’t the only one shocked, Michael was now staring at both men, clearly surprised by what he’d just heard.

“Castiel’s your cousin??” he asked and Gabe muttered under his breath, ”Oh shit!”

“Gabe??” alerted Michael again and Gabe nodded with a pout.

“S’ppose be a secret. Damn you Gaddd!” grumbled Gabe and Gad forced him to start talking about Cas.

“My cousin’s fucking rich and he owned the diner, Mike.” Groused Gabe, clearly mad at Gad for putting him on the spot. It was supposed to be a damn secret between them. He thought he could trust Gad when he told him recently.

They were badmouthing Cas when he slipped that he’s his cousin to Gad.

“Did Dean know about this?” asked Michael and Gad cut him.

“Who fucking cares, Mike?! I only cared about his stash! The fucker has a safe in his office and our dear boy here knows the combination, right, Gabe?” asked Gad knowingly as he slung his arm over Gabriel’s neck and squeezed it.

“No, I don’t!” Gabe replied petulantly.

“Course you do, Gabe. Don’t lie to dear old Gad, that’s not nice.” Coaxed Gad with a leering smile and a glance at Michael.

“IF I KNEW DON’T YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE STOLEN IT ALREADY?! DUMBASS!!” shouted Gabriel at Gad’s face as he pushed the man’s arm away from him roughly.

“Alright....just chill okay? We can find out, easy. I’m sure he wrote it somewhere. His computer! At the office!” said Gad triumphantly.

“You don’t know that. I’m not gonna rob him Gad no matter how much I despised him.” Said Michael finally and Gad looked at him in disbelief.

“You’ve chickened out already, Mike? Tell you what. You think about it and come to me when you finally have the guts. The three of us, go in at night, break that damn thing, take the money and then go to work tomorrow as if nothing happened, no one will ever know.” Suggested Gad and the guys just stared at him.

To Gabriel, it sure sounded like a great plan. He needed more money to run away from the dealer. Betraying his cousin was his least concern right then.

“I’m in.” he said and Mike looked at him. “You wanna rob your own cousin?” he asked and Gabe pursed his lips and nodded.

“Unbelievable.” Replied Michael and then he walked out of the club without saying goodbye.

Gabe looked at Gad and the latter said as a matter of fact, ”He’ll change his mind.”

 

Dean had just finished dinner with Cas and his mother who came to visit and cooked for them when Michael walked in the apartment. He reeked of alcohol and Cas was on his case instantly.

“You smelled like shit” he said as Mike passed them by to go to the bathroom.

“Cas!” Dean pleaded.

Mike stopped and stared at Cas. “What’s your problem, huh?”

“My problem? You’re living here with my boyfriend, that’s my problem, Michael.” Asserted Cas and Ellen quickly jumped in.

“Oh yeah? And what you’re gonna do about it huh?!” provoked Michael as he approached Castiel.

Sensing a fight about to occur, Dean moved forward to put himself between them but Ellen pulled him away because it’s just going to make matters worse. She’s glad that she was there to intervene.

“Castiel, Michael, stop, this I don’t want to see you two fight! This is my son’s apartment and I want you both to respect that or you’ll both leave right now!”  Warned Ellen soundly and Michael who’s used to her ways, looked at her with regret and muttered and apology. He shook his head at Cas and then went on his way to the bathroom.

“Cas. Please don’t make Michael feel that way. He’s my closest friend and he’s down on his luck. Why don’t you trust me, just once?” implored Dean and Cas asked him instead, “Was he always drunk, Dean? I don’t like it one bit! He might hurt you in that state!”

“He won’t. Michael’s not like that, Cas. You don’t know him.” Explained Dean and Cas huffed in displeasure.

“You didn’t answer my question, which meant that he do this often. I wanna stay here with you tonight.” Stated Cas readily.

Dean moved closer to his lover and Ellen went to the kitchen. That was the first time she saw Castiel’s other behaviour.

“Babe, not now, I’m not ready.” Said Dean in a whisper but Cas pulled him into his arms and said,”I’m not going to do anything to you if that’s what you’re worried about, Dean.”

“How can you promise that, Cas? You wanted this for some time now and I might give in to temptation. I need a little more time, please? I love you and I need your understanding.” Pleaded Dean sadly and Cas pulled away from him like he’s being scorched.

“Tell him don’t come in tomorrow, he’s fired” he spat and walked out of the house.

“CAS!! CAS!!!!!!” Dean ran after him but Cas strode fast to his car and sped off.

Dean sighed and walked back upstairs. His mother waited for him at the door.

“What am I supposed to do, mom?” he asked defeated, and Ellen pulled her son into her arms.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Castiel drove off feeling angry and dejected. How could Dean declined his offer to protect him from the drunk loser and allowed him to stay in that apartment instead? Hadn’t they passed that intital dating stage? Why can’t Dean trust him? Why has he more faith in Michael but not him? His boyfriend who patiently waited for him to try the next move? Cas hit the steering wheel hard with his palms and grunted.

They’ve dated for months now and Cas thought that for sure their heated kisses and making out sessions will escalate to something more profound soon. Dean always left him feeling so aroused and then pushed him away when he thought that it would go further.

He can never understand what’s stopping Dean. He wasn’t exactly demure or rigid. Cas observed the way Dean interacted with their friends at work. He was getting more affectionate, touched everyone when he talks though his gestures weren’t flirty but Cas tried to understand that’s just the way he was.

But what pissed him most was that they too had no qualms in kissing and hugging his boyfriend whenever they liked. Yet, he tried to understand again but when Gad and Gabriel began to join in this familiarity, Cas only saw fury!

Castiel truly hated it. Dean’s his and his jealous mind wondered now if Michael was more than just a friend. His protectiveness towards Dean sometimes rivalled Cas’ own. Cas thought if they’re that close in his presence, how would it be when they’re all alone in Dean’s apartment? He hasn’t seen Charlie hang out there much anymore, Dean said that she’s started to prepare for school. Cooped up in her own place studying, whenever she got the chance.

Perhaps Mike and Dean are fuck buddies!! Dean didn’t need Cas there because he has Mike to fill his desire. So consumed with his irrational thoughts that he didn’t realized he finally reached the compound of his home.

He heard his phone rang in the den and Dean’s voice came through the machine. Apologizing for letting him down yet again, and pleaded Cas not to fire Michael from his job. Cas couldn’t and wouldn’t hear anymore of his excuses that he pulled out the cord and went straight to bed.

Dean stared at the phone and turned to his mother who’s ready to have that talk with him. She has been wanting to express her opinion regarding his love life but knew she has to wait for Dean to ask for it first. And now that he brought it up, Ellen wasted no time and began.

 “Dean? Are you really in love with Castiel?” she asked carefully.

“Yes, mom, I am” he replied without hesitation.

“What do you love about him? I’d like to know” she asked again, more curious this time.

“I know Cas seemed like too much sometimes and even my friends thought so but when we’re together, mom, he’s the sweetest. He’s in tuned with my feeling and needs, the things that I like and dislike… apart from sex of course. Shit! I can’t believe I said that to you!” laughed Dean and his mother only shook her head and laughed softly at him.

“It’s important, Dean. It’s part of a relationship. So, you’re saying everything else was wonderful except sex. Did he ever force himself on you?” inquired his mother worriedly.

“No. Never. He often insinuated but understood when I told him no.” said Dean readily.

“Not that I’m encouraging you, sweetheart but can I know the reason you make him wait?” she asked gently.

Dean hesitated for awhile before giving his mother an answer. “I need him to tone down his possessiveness a little, mom. Can you imagine if I take this relationship a step further? Cas a little damaged inside and I’m so sure that given time he’ll be able control his emotions better. He was actually doing better until Mike came to live here with me. But what can I do, mom? Mike’s my best friend and he needed my support. It’s the right thing to do.”

“I understand but how are you going to tell him that he’s fired Dean?” asked Ellen. Mike had changed drastically in her eyes, he’s not the confident young man that she knew and Dean told her more often than not, he’s home drunk. So Cas’ concern wasn’t totally out of place then.

“I can’t tell him now, he’s asleep but I know what to do, I will quit. I don’t want Cas to think that he could easily let Mike go without affecting me. He’s not answering my calls so it’s not my fault in making this decision.” Said Dean and Ellen nodded.

“He’s gonna go berserk, that much I know, sweetheart and I’m so worried about you but I understand your dilemma.” Said Ellen and hugged her son. “Just be careful” she cautioned.

The next day, Dean asked Mike to go to the Bliss with him. Thinking that they’re going to work together, Mike drove them without question. But as soon as they reached the premise, Dean told him to wait in the car while he went inside.

“Why?” asked Mike slightly amused.

“Nothing, I just need to talk to Cas. I’ll be back soon, alright?.” Explained Dean hurriedly, ready to leave.

Michael chuckled softly as he pulled Dean back inside, “You’re behaving more and more like your boyfriend, did you know that?! Come, lets go already. I don’t want him to get on my case for being late”

Dean held Mike’s arm fast and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His anxiousness had Mike reached out to hold his trembling shoulders. Calmly he asked again, “Dean, what is it? Why can’t I go in with you?”

Dean let out a shaky breath and said “Promise me, you won’t react if I tell you this, please?”

“I promise. Now, what is it?” asked Michael unsmiling for he knew that Dean’s apprehension’s got to do with Castiel. He removed his hands on the blonde and stared straight into his green eyes.

Dean spoke softly “Michael, you’re fired. He told me to tell you last night and I tried calling him to make him change his mind but he didn’t answer any of my calls. I wanna quit if he insisted on letting you go.” confessed Dean, finally. Michael turned away from him and stared at the road ahead.

“Mike?” Dean called out cautiously when the man went silent.

Few tensed seconds past and Mike finally spoke without looking at Dean.

“Don’t quit on my account, Dean. Leave. You’re late.” uttered Michael grimly as he restarted the engine.

“Mike please let me talk to him. Cas can be irrational when he’s mad but I’m sure he didn’t mean what he said. Please just wait out here for a minute, I won’t take long I promise.” urged Dean with hope that his friend would listen.

“Leave or I will attack the bastard right now” warned Mike darkly. Dean felt his rage and without hesitation, he adhered to his friend’s order. He got out and Mike drove away before he barely shut the door.

Dean’s heart sank as he watched Mike drove his car recklessly between the heavy traffic. He then walked slowly to the restaurant. Alfie and Charlie greeted him but he was too depressed to respond them. They wondered what happened to him when he suddenly marched forward to Cas’ office at the back.

Castiel was talking on the phone when Dean barged in and announced angrily that he’s quitting before turning around to leave the office.

“DEAN!! WAIT!!” Cas shouted and hang up the phone hurriedly. He chased his lover and pulled at his arm to face him. “You can’t do that, Dean! I won’t allow it.” Said Cas with forced calm.  The rest of the employees had now gathered on the floor to see what’s going on.

Dean held his chin up high in defiance and said, “I can and I’m giving you my 24hours notice. Now!” He tugged his arm away and strode out of the diner. Castiel chased after him and shouted “Dean! Come back inside!!”

Dean ignored him as he got into an available cab.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to stretch this story longer..so sorry about that but I promise that we'll get there eventually ;p!!

“What’s going on Cas?”asked Charlie the moment the manager stepped inside the restaurant.

“Charlie, I fired Mike and Dean just quit. I need your he..” he didn’t get to finish his words when Charlie cut him off.

“..WHAT?!! What have you done?!!” she shouted and Gad added, ”Yeah! Cas! What’s happening?!”

Alfie just looked on in silence but he was clearly shocked by the news too.

“Look guys! I’m going out to look for Dean. Please help me take care of the restaurant!” pleaded Castiel as he rushed to get his car keys from his office and then ran out to his car.

Cas thought that Dean would head back to his apartment since Michael’s there. His boyfriend must’ve told Mike the bad news last night and the loser had told his lover to quit! Damn bastard!!

Cas got there soon but no one was home. He pondered where they could have gone to and decided to go back and asked Charlie.

But when he got to the diner, Gad told him that Charlie was gone and she left a note saying that she quit too! Castiel was stunned that he thought fast what to do next.

“I can’t work like this!” he muttered to himself and without thinking through he hurriedly passed the restaurant keys to Gad.

“Close the diner! I’m going to Gabe’s” he instructed Gad and left.

Gad looked at the keys and smiled. Well, what do you know? Cas’ shit worked out in his favour, Gad thought smiling. First, he’s going to grab some cash from the register, after he shooed Alfie of course, and then make a duplicate set of these beauties. Thank you Dean…. and thank you… Michael!! Gad laughed as he told a bewildered Alfie to switch the CLOSE sign before leaving.

“Have you decided where you wanna go, sonny?” asked the cabby curiously when Dean hasn’t tell him his destination.

“I’m so sorry sir. I really can’t think of anywhere right now” said Dean forlornly and the cabby stopped his car at the side.

“Are you in some kind of trouble?” asked the old gentleman worriedly.

“Not me but my friend. He left earlier and I don’t know where he went” Dean replied sadly and the man nodded in understanding.

“Why don’t I send you home and perhaps you can call him later?” suggested the cabby kindly and Dean nodded weakly at him. “Okay” he said and gave the man his address.

Dean wished he knew where Mike was, he knew that his best friend frequented the Reds at night but it’s only mid morning now, the club’s closed at this hour.

When he got home he tried calling Gabe and it took a while for the man to answer that when he finally did, he sounded peculiar to him.

“Gabe, is Michael there?” he asked and Gabe only laughed.

“Gabe? Is Michael there with you? He left the Bliss angry and I’m worried about him.” Dean repeated and Gabe laughed louder.

“Why are you laughing?! It’s not funny, Gabriel!” he rebuked and then suddenly, Gabe said.

“Hey, Bal! I call you later alright? My boss’ here and I don’t wanna keep him waiting.”

“Boss? Cas?” asked Dean curiously and Gabe responded with a loud ”Bingo!”

Dean knew now that Cas was there with him. He must’ve been to his apartment earlier and not find him there. Let him be! He’s more concern about Michael now.

“Who’s that?” asked Castiel warily.

“My drinking buddy, Bal. He asked me to hang out since it’s my off day today.” Gabe said casually as he sipped his beer, ”Why did you need to fire him, Cassie? You know how tight he and Dean are”.

“Told you to stop calling me that.” Cas warned and added, “I have to. He has negative effects on Dean.”

“Cas, you got to chill man! You’re only driving people away if you keep up with this attitude” advised Gabe and Cas snorted at him.

“You.. telling me how to behave? That’s hilarious. Why don’t you get your act together before giving me your useless sermon, Gabriel?”mocked Castiel that Gabe hurled the empty beer can at him and yelled, “Get the fuck out of here, Asshole!”

Cas smirked and left. He knew that his cousin was right but the damn fool had to bring that up when he’s already upset like this. Fuck shit!! He muttered angrily to himself and went to his car.

“Where could Dean be?” he asked himself then remembered where Ellen lives. She told him the other day. Dean could be with her, he thought and drove that half hour ride to her town.

Ellen was surprised to see him there without Dean but she welcomed him inside nevertheless. He didn’t look threatening, opposite of it to be exact. He looked lost.

“I’m so sorry to come unannounced Ellen but did Dean called you??” he asked as soon as he got inside.

“No, not yet. Why Castiel? Did something happened to my son?” she asked apprehensively.

Cas sighed and told her everything. Ellen listened to him and then said, “Look Cas, I’m sorry about your problems and I don’t mean to burden you with more.”

Cas looked up at her suddenly and asked, ”What are you trying to say, Ellen?

She sighed and said gently,”I think that you and Dean needed a break from each other.”

Cas was about to protest and she shot him down instantly. “Only for a little while, Cas. Figure out what you want from each other. Dean told me about your past and I was glad he did because I knew who my son fell in love with. He loved you, Cas but he needed his space. I think you should respect that and also respect his close friends too. I’m indebted to Mike and Charlie for their kindness towards Dean. They’re special to me and now that you’re in Dean’s life, you’re special to me too, Castiel. Dean loves you, he told me so. He needed to grow and in the meantime, son, you could try rid yourself of those doubts in your mind, before you both embarked on this relationship again”

Castiel lowered his head in shame. He knew that Ellen was right. She was only thinking of the best way to help them but he can’t adhere to her request to break off with Dean. How could he when he can’t even function properly without his lover, even for a day?

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I loved him too much. You have no idea what love meant to someone like me, Ellen. Thank you for listening to me and sorry again to bother you.” Cas left as soon as he came.

 

Anna looked at the pure gold bracelet and looked at her fiancé. “Where you got this, Gad?” she asked warily as she inspected the shiny jewellery in her hand. Gad had bought it at a pawnshop with the money he stole from the register.

“My salary, silly. Don’t you liked it? I can send it back you know?” he teased and Anna pouted playfully saying No to him, that she loved it.

“So, babe, how about my gift?” he asked, smirking and Anna looked at him puzzled.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about since it’s not Christmas yet.” She laughed thinking that he’s teasing her again but the smile on his face disappeared replaced by dark desire. She then realized in horror that she’s going to be sexually assaulted by her fiancé.

Ignoring completely her screaming protests, Gad turned her body around fast and pushed her face down hard onto the mattress. “This is my fucking gift, you bitch!”

Anna’s muffled cry for help didn’t stop the monster from pulling down her panties and forced fuck her from behind mercilessly. But in her helpless state, she managed to support her heavy pregnant stomach with her shaky hand while gripping the sheets tight to contain the pain she’s suffering from Gad’s furious pounding.

Though the torture didn’t last long, the hatred in her heart stayed in her forever.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Long after Gad left their apartment, Anna slowly pulled herself up and out of the bedroom with hot tears still ran down her face. She can’t seem stop them from falling no matter how hard she tried and especially after she realized that her fiancé had deliberately treated her like a whore!

Overwhelmed, she screamed into the hallway before tugging the gold bracelet on her wrist furiously till the chain broke. There’s a dull pain in her lower abdomen but too overwhelmed with hate and sadness, she chose to ignore it as she threw the jewellery into the garbage can in the kitchen.

She choked on her sobs as she supported her huge stomach with trembling hands. Gad will pay for this affliction. Gad will die for his sin and she uttered the damning words repeatedly when the tightening in her stomach intensified. She welcomed the pain over her sadness till a sudden sharp attack sent her screaming in agony that she alerted her neighbours.

Dean who was pacing anxiously in his apartment, heard her outcry and rushed downstairs to see what happened. Another neighbour was already there but unfortunately, her front door was lock that the men had no choice but to break it down.

They rushed inside immediately and were stunned to see Anna on the floor with her hands clutched tightly around her distended abdomen. The spasm of pain contorted her face as she cried wordlessly at them for help. The other man immediately grabbed the phone on the kitchen wall and dialled 911. While he was making the call, Dean held the tormented Anna and whispered gently, “Hang on sweetie...the ambulance will be here soon…very soon…just hang on..” he promised sadly as he cradled the distressed woman in his arms.

Castiel was growing restless. He drove all around Thurmont but there was no sign of Dean at all. He decided to go back to Dean’s apartment and hoped that he’s home. But when he got there he saw an ambulance and a large group of people crowded the first floor of Dean’s apartment complex. Cas parked his car and rushed out to see the commotion and prayed that it wasn’t his Dean in trouble.

Cas saw his lover but he was talking to the police and then went inside the ambulance after the pregnant woman in the stretcher. It suddenly dawned on him that it was Gadreel’s wife, Anna. Cas ran towards the ambulance but unfortunately it drove off as soon as he got there. He saw the name of the hospital on the ambulance and decided to follow it there.

He drove fast and as soon as he reached the emergency unit, he asked and looked around for both Dean and Anna. Dean saw him and tried to walk away but Cas caught up fast and held his arm gently.

“What’s wrong with Anna, Dean?” asked Castiel sincerely that he took Dean by surprise. Dean thought that the man would be selfish and tried to lecture him for quitting his job. Apparently he had judged Castiel too harshly so he let his guard down a little and told him what happened to the pregnant woman.

Castiel expressed his concern and asked if he could wait there with Dean and the blonde said yes. He was thankful that throughout the wait, not once did Castiel brought up the incident at their workplace nor burden him with any questions except for where the heck was Gadreel. The doctor and nurses asked them if they can reach him but unfortunately they’re just as helpless with the situation.

Anna was in a very critical condition that the doctor decided to induce her labor immediately. Dean’s hands shook in his lap that Cas gently held them with his. He was relieved that Dean didn’t push him away but his happiness was short lived when he saw Charlie headed their way.

“I knew I would find you guys here!!” shouted Gad merrily as he approached both Gabe and Michael at the bar counter at the Reds. It was three in the afternoon and they were the first patrons there. The bartender shook his head in disbelief at the men whom he saw almost every night.

Gabe readily ordered a bottle of beer for his friend and then turned to smirk at Michael. The kid had already three bottles since they got there.

“Do you know what other things that could take your mind off your problems, Mikey?” he whispered carefully, hoped that the bartender wouldn’t hear. At this hour, the old coot usually played only soft country music, perhaps they’re his favourite, Gabe speculated in amusement.

Michael looked at him and asked, ”What things?”

“Drugs.” Gabe whispered close to his ear.

Michael did not react to his word because he already had figured that out, coming from Gabriel. Gad laughed at the both of them and then swivelled Mike’s stool to face him.

“And sex.” He winked at the handsome kid and sipped his bottle of beer.

Michael smiled sweetly at him and for a moment there Gad thought that they were on to something but immediately Mike swiveled back to face Gabe.

“You’re saying?” 


	20. Chapter 20

“Well, well, Novak! Don’t you have a diner to run?” asked Charlie sarcastically as she slid into an empty seat next to Dean and completely ignored Cas’ answer.

“How’s she, Dean and are you all right?” she asked gently, holding his hand as if there were just the two of them there. Cas cringed inwardly at her rudeness but said nothing.

“They’re inducing her labor now, Charlie and I really hope she’ll be okay. I wanna call Gad, see if he’s home. Can you wait here, please?” asked Dean as he got up to leave but Charlie held him fast.

“Sit, Dean. I wanna talk to you.” She ordered softly and then turned her attention to Castiel.

“Why don’t You call him Novak since he’s still your employee?” she spat and Dean shook his head slowly at her with disapproval. The last thing he wanted was a row between the two at the hospital and he can’t help but wondered what had happened to them earlier. He was about to ask but Cas  already got up from his seat. He told Dean that he will make that call and will be right back before throwing Charlie a sidelong glance. The red head challenged him with her high raised eyebrows and Dean quickly steered her attention away.

“What do you wanna talk about, Charlie?” asked Dean hurriedly and Charlie asked why was Mike fired so he told her everything.

“Cas’ not good for you, Dean. If he can’t accept your friends, how can he claimed that he loves you. It’s total bullshit. Mike was a good worker and only recently, he got too involved with those bad companies, Gad and Gabe. It's Them that Cas should fire, Dean! not Mike! I’m so glad I’m outta there too, Dean. Can’t work with somebody like that!” huffed Charlie with a frown and Dean stared at her.

“You sure about your decision, Charlie? I don’t want you to do it because of us.” Reminded Dean and Charlie nodded readily.

“I don’t wanna be there without you guys and anyway it’s perfect timing I for me to get a headstart with school. I think you should do the same, Dean.” She suggested with a warm smile but then frowned again when she saw Cas came back.

“I’m gonna talk to the nurses okay?” she excused herself and kissed Dean on the cheek, her eyes flitted at Cas to see his reaction but there were none. Damn poker face! She cursed and walked away.

“Gad’s not home. No one replied. Dean, do you want me to get you a drink?” asked Cas gently and took Dean’s hand.

Dean shook his head and pulled his hand away slowly. “Cas, I think we should cool it off a while. It’s too much for me right now, what with Anna and your animosity towards my friends.” He didn’t get to finish his sentence when Cas immediately turned around and faced him, ”No, Dean. We can work it out! We can! I promise you! You know I’m just a little protective towards you and I’m sorry for that but I will try to change so please, Dean, don’t break up with me. I need you.”

“Cas. I said for awhile, give us some space. I needed to be with my friends right now and tied up loose ends with them. I’ve been too busy with us that I forgot that they needed me too. Mike and Charlie have always been there for me, Cas. Please understand. I still love you but I need to do this first, please? If you cared about me Cas, you will let me.” said Dean carefully. Castiel shook his head and rubbed his face tiredly.

“I cared for you Dean more than I cared for anyone. Have I not proved myself to be the attentive lover yet to you? Why can’t we go through this together? Your problems are mine too Dean!” he tried to reason with the blonde.

 “Cas, we just knew each other. Thank you for wanting to help but I wanted to settle one thing at a time. Please, one last time, let me deal with these on my own.” Dean pleaded the man again for his understanding.

After some thinking Cas got up and said, “Very well, let’s have it your way then. Apparently everyone hated for us to be together including your mother. Tell me if worked out for you in the end, Dean. Don't look for me."

Dean wanted to say something but he just left without saying goodbye. Dean wanted to feel bad but there were pressing matters at hand. Cas was just mad and will see that he's right.

Dean sighed and walked over to Charlie who was still busy asking the nurse about Anna. Dean asked the nurse if he could borrow their phone and she said okay.

Dean called his apartment but there was no answer. Then he called Gabe and same thing happened. He looked at his watch and knew that all three of them, Michael, Gad and Gabriel must be at the Reds right then.

He hurriedly told Charlie that he thought he knew where Gad was and went off.

 

"Why don't you bring your goods with you to the Reds, Gabe! We were having a good time there! Your apartment's depressing!" complained Gad when they got to his friend's house. Gabe had offered to "help" Michael with his problem and the latter was more than ready. Mike confidently told Gabe that he knew how to control himself and won't get addicted like his father. 

Gabe only smiled at his words. He has plans for Michael to do just the opposite and of course take his place as the smuggler for that asshole drug dealer soon! Perfect!

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Castiel thought hard as he drove slowly home. Why things had gone so wrong in just two days? Dean refused to give him a chance to prove himself and he can’t help but wonder if maybe Dean didn’t love him as much as he thought. He had given Dean his utmost attention because he had learned so much from his father’s mistake.

His old man failed to give his wife the love she needed until it’s too late that she had kept running back to her lover, starved for affection.

Cas had done his part where loving Dean’s concerned but his lover kept pushing him away. So what the hell was love about anyway? It seemed overrated or simply non-existent.

He was semi-serious when he told Dean not to look for him. It’s a test to see how far Dean would survive this so called break he initiated. Cas took their romance seriously but if Dean don’t then, Cas wouldn’t want to make any effort anymore. He’s not weak like his father.

“They left, kid. How come I’ve never seen you around?” asked the bartender as he sized Dean skeptically. This one’s younger than the rest of them, the burly man thought and he really should put a stop to this. He didn’t want to risk the club getting raid by the authorities because of these juvenile delinquents but then they were his best customers. He's so screwed.

Dean felt a little uncomfortable under the man’s scrutiny so he explained himself quickly. “This is my first time here but my friends were regulars. I thought that they would be here now.”

“Listen here, kid and take my advice. Don’t associate yourself with them, especially Gad and Gabe. They’re bad news. What’s your name?” asked the bartender and Dean told him.

“You looked like a good kid, Dean and so was Michael but unfortunately they got him under their influence somehow. You’ll do a hell lot better without their friendship.” counselled the bartender seriously, as he wiped the counter with the rag.

“Do you have any idea where they would've gone to?” asked Dean curiously.

“Try Gabe’s” Supplied the bartender before he attended to the other customers.

Gabe watched Michael relaxed after the shot he received half an hour ago. He had administered a relatively low dosage to the kid to have a ‘taste’ since it’s his first time. Mike now had a vacant stare accompanied with a silly smile plastered on his face.

Gabe planned to increase his drug intake gradually until the kid becomes totally dependent on it, which Gabe hoped will be soon. It’s always nice to see a friend enjoying the same thing he did, Gabe thought. It made him feel less lonely. Gad wasn’t interested in drugs, it’s not his thing, bloody expensive, he said. The man preferred his alcohol instead of abusing the substance.

“You’re gonna fuck with the kid’s life, Gabe.” Said Gad worriedly as he watched Michael giggled to himself. There’s no way in hell would he let himself be under that kind of influence. He has his fiance, his baby and also his liquor. Don’t need other things else but maybe money. Suddenly he remembered the duplicate keys of the Bliss he got earlier.

“Hey, Gabe, guess what?” he began and Gabe raised his eyebrows at him.

“I got duplicate keys to the restaurant. Since it’s closed now, maybe we could get in tonight and take his money from the safe?” suggested Gad but Gabe shook his head.

“If we do it tonight, Cas would know that you’re the likeliest culprit fool. Plus Mike’s out and we need him to be on board with our plan. Give Cas back his keys and we’ll get in when things are back to normal. Remember, there’s a camera outside the diner. We’ll have to tamper with it somehow or we’ll get into trouble.” Said Gabe and Gad immediately agreed.

There was a knock on the door as they discussed their future heist. Gabe warned Gad to be quiet as he peeped through the hole on the door. It was Dean and he hurriedly told Gad.

“Fuck! Why’s he here, Gad?” he whispered anxiously at Gad who pointed at Michael. “He’s looking for him.” Gad muttered quietly.

“Shit! Take Michael inside my room and locked the door! Make sure he’s quiet! Gagged him if you must but make sure he won’t resist!” warned Gabe and Gad didn’t need to be told twice!

The knocking on the door was getting persistent and when the coast was finally cleared, Gabe opened the door to Dean.

“Hey, Dean! What’s up, buddy? Why are you here?” he asked casually with a smile.

“Gabe! Is Gad or Michael here?” asked Dean as he looked into Gabe’s apartment.

“Nope. Why should they? Aren’t they supposed to be at work? And you too?” added Gabe knowingly.

“The bartender told me you guys left together earlier, they should be here or you would at least know where they were Gabe! This is urgent! Anna’s in labor! She’s in the hospital right now fighting for her life as we speak! WHERE IS GADREEL?!!” shouted Dean though he didn’t mean to but he’s getting desperate looking for the elusive man.

Gad heard him that he rushed out of the room. “Anna’s giving birth?!!” he asked in a panic and Dean who was surprised to see him, nodded urgently.

“Yes Gad! You should come now, she needed you!” said Dean in a rush and Gad strode past him towards the opened door. He forgot to close Gabe’s bedroom door and Dean caught a glimpse of Michael lying in bed.

“Michael?!!” called Dean as he rushed into the bedroom.

“Shit!!” mumbled Gabe under his breath before feigning ignorance about what’s happening to Mike.

“GABE!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!!” shouted Dean, outraged upon seeing his dear friend’s state. Michael was obviously stoned and Dean was so mad at Gabe, he hit the man before he could answer.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?!!!” Dean demanded as he yanked Gabe up by his collar.

“FUCK YOU!! HE ASKED FOR IT!!” defended Gabe in a panic when he saw that Dean was about ready to hit him again.

Dean punched his face hard till he fell unceremoniously on the bedroom floor.

“You’re gonna help me take him to the hospital now, Gabe or I won’t stop hitting the shit out of you!!” Dean scowled as he threatened the smaller man who acquiesced instantly.

When Gadreel got to the hospital, Anna had already given birth to a baby girl. Gad was allowed to see his newborn but not his fiancé for she was still fighting for her life in the intensive care unit. Gadreel hasn’t expected the effect his baby had on him until he held her tiny frame in his arms. Overcome with guilt, he let his tears flowed freely as he kissed the sleeping infant.

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Dean stood by the door of the emergency room, away from Gabe who was sitting a few feet away from him at the waiting area. They can’t stand to be near each other and the friction they had now turned to hatred.

How could Gabe do this to Michael? How could he do this to their friend? Subject him to adverse consequences? How could he?  Dean was so disgusted with him that he wished he could hit him some more until he’s satisfied. There’s not an ounce of remorse on Gabe’s face but sullenness and it was only because Dean had kicked his ass earlier.

Frustrations built rapidly in Dean that he marched straight towards Gabe and towered before him. With gritted teeth he warned Gabe, “I won’t allow you near Michael again if you insist on this bad intention, Gabriel. Drugs?? Are you kidding me? Michael’s a dear friend man and he has a good heart! How could you do this to him?!”

Gabe looked up at him with his head tilted and a smirk on his face. “Like I said. HE asked for it, alright? Ask him if he comes around if you don’t believe me. Or ask Gad, he heard it too.”

“I don’t believe you! You must have convinced him to take it. Mike was at his lowest point! He was depressed and you used that opportunity to pull him to the other side instead of helping him like a good friend would!” accused Dean heatedly, his face red in anger but nothing he said perturbed the smaller man who sat before him.

Gabe snorted and shook his head before replying, ”You forgot this little detail that Mike chose to come to us instead of you! You and this so called goody-goody friendship you shared with him but yet he came to us for advice! Why? I wonder? So stop judging me just because you sucked and get out of my face.”

Dean was ready to hit him when the nurse called his name. He rushed to the nurse and Gabe followed but Dean turned around fast, pushing him out of the room.

“Get lost! You’re not needed here anymore.” Warned Dean lowly before shutting the door on Gabe’s face. Gabe was filled with rage. Who does Dean think he is, taking charge like that? He’s not been much of a friend to Mike, it was Him! He, Gabriel! He’s gonna teach Dean a lesson if the authorities knew about his involvement!

The doctor told Dean that Mike will be out for another hour so he decided to visit Anna on the other side of the building in the meantime.

He saw Gad holding his baby with Charlie sitting next to them. Charlie rushed forward upon seeing her dear friend and they gave each other a hug.

“Dean, Anna’s still in there!” she explained and then led him to Gad.

“Her baby, Dean! Isn’t she beautiful?!” gushed Charlie softly as she pointed at the infant in Gad’s arms. Gad had stopped crying and unwilling to pass his baby girl to the nurses yet.

“Yes, she is. Congratulations, Gadreel and I’m sorry about Anna.” Said Dean sadly and Gad just nodded his head without words. The new father’s emotions ran rampant for the past hour since he found out about the birth. He knew he was the main reason for this unexpected event. Guilt and fear overwhelmed him continuously that he can’t seem to make a simple conversation with anyone. Afraid that he might give himself away once he opened his mouth. Dean saw his friend’s eyes red from crying and felt a slight relieved that at least Gad has shown some remorse unlike that irresponsible Gabe.

Right then, the door opened and a nurse came to look for Dean.

Gad got up immediately and approached the nurse. “I’m here. I am Gadreel, Anna’s fiancé and the baby’s father. I think she’s asking for me.”

The nurse shook her head and apologized, “I know and I’m so sorry, sir but Anna had insisted that she wanted to see Dean first.”

“NO! I am her fiancé! Dean has got nothing to do with this! This is my family!” shouted Gad in disbelief but the doctor came out to subdue him fast. The guard who heard the commotion fell into step next to the doctor. Gad had no choice but to hear what the surgeon has to say.

“We know, Mr Hunt, but I assure you will see her right after she’d seen Dean. It’s the patient’s specific request and we must adhere.” Explained the surgeon gently and then the nurse came to take his baby away for feeding. Gad only looked on helplessly.

“Okay, please don’t make him stay in there too long. This is my family, it’s my right!” reminded Gad and Dean followed the doctor into the room where Anna was. He was just as puzzled at Anna’s request and he thought maybe the poor woman wanted to thank him for helping her.

But Dean was in for a surprise when Anna whispered weakly in his ears and cried.

“Gadreel raped me.”  

Dean barely left the room when Gad pushed his way past him at the door. His face was white as sheet as he joined Charlie outside.

“Dean, is she okay? How’s she?” asked Charlie anxiously and Dean sat slowly next to her. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear her questions.

“Dean! Are you alright?! What’s going on? Dean!” Charlie shook his shoulders and made him turned her way.

He looked at her and his voice soft when he finally said, “Gadreel raped Anna, Charlie.”

Charlie’s eyes went wide at his confession and she asked again, ”That’s why she wanted to see you first, Dean? She wanted to tell you that?!”

Dean nodded his head and Charlie quickly held his hands, ”We got to tell the doctor or the police, Dean! Come on!” She got up and pulled his hand but Dean pulled her back. His unsure expression had Charlie confused that she immediately asked him what’s wrong.

“Maybe we should ask Anna first, Charlie. She just said that to me but didn’t tell me what to do next when I asked her.” Said Dean and Charlie was appalled.

“Dean! The most obvious thing to do right now is to tell the doctor! I’m gonna!” said Charlie and Dean followed her. The doctor was clearly shocked by her statement that he ordered the nurse to call the police. He and two other guards rushed inside Anna’s room to apprehend Gadreel. The desolated man yelled and resisted arrest but luckily the cops arrived before he created more chaos in that emergency room. But before he was taken into police custody, Gadreel sent Dean a threatening look and shouted.

“You will pay for this, Winchester!”

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

“Hey!! You have no right to arrest me! I was framed! That kid hated me! Let me GO!!” shouted Gad with all his might to the cop who locked him in a jail and then told him that he would only be released on bail. He grunted and paced the cell anxiously till an hour later when the cop came back.

“You’re allowed one phone call.” Said the officer sullenly as he unlocked the cell and escorted him to the phone.

 He heard they discussed his prosecution when Anna regained full consciousness since she suffered a relapsed. She was closely monitored by the doctor and nurses in the intensive care unit.

Gadreel decided to call Castiel who agreed to bail him without question much to his relief. When the manager arrived, he was surprised to see Dean and Charlie. He was about to ask them what they were doing there but Charlie pulled Dean and led him out of the station.

“There’s no need to speak to him anymore, Dean! Obviously, he’s here to bail that bastard out! Good thing we’re not working with them anymore!” said Charlie heatedly as Dean drove them back to the hospital. They’re going to visit Michael who may have come around.

“Thanks man for bailing me out.” Muttered Gad gratefully but Cas refused to comment. He initially thought that Gad was caught because of his brawling again but was shocked to find out the nature of his offence.

Gad stared at him and huffed. “Come, on, Cas. You gotta believe me! I will never do such a horrifying thing to Anna. I loved her and we’re really looking forward to our new baby! Do you think I’m that heartless to cause them harm? Dean framed me!”

Cas stopped the car and looked at him. “Why would he do that, Gad, huh? Why did you think that Dean would wanna frame you with this damning act? What’s his problem with you?”

Gad shook his head and scoffed, ”We have no problems with each other! Maybe Gabe! Cause he drugged Mike but I ain’t got nothing to do with all that, alright?! He came to a conclusion that we out to destroy his secret lover! Yeah I think your sweet virgin Dean has the hots for Mikey, Cas!”

“Don’t talk shit, Gad! Dean’s mine and everyone knew it! Mike’s just a friend and of course he looked out for him!” rebuked Cas instantly and Gad chuckled. He hoped to instil doubts in Cas’ mind about Dean. An ally would be perfect right now and he could try talked his way with Anna. Brainwash the bitch so that she wouldn’t confess anything to anyone anymore. It’s not hard to influence his fiancé, she’s weak. Why else would she tell Dean about the rape instead of the doctor? Anna has fear and Gad would feed on that. His already smiling inside.

“What’s so funny?” asked Cas, irritated as he looked at the man next to him.

“Look, I know you think that Dean’s yours, man but I really don’t wanna see you get hurt.”Gad began quietly and Cas cut him short.

“Just what the hell do you mean by that?” asked Cas impatiently.

“The reason why Dean recommended the new apartment in his complex to me and Anna was because of Mike. He wanted his secret lover close but guess what? Mike had a better idea. He moved in with Dean. Open your eyes Cas and see what’s going on under your nose.” Warned Gad gently.Dean wasn’t the virgin you thought he was. Mike and him..”

Cas halted him with a shout. “Shut the fuck up! I don’t need your advice on my love life, understood? Just prove to me that Anna’s accusation was false or I will send you back to the police station myself!”

Gadreel sighed tiredly and reply, “Of course, pal.” Soon they reached his apartment. He wished he could visit Anna and threatened her to take back her accusation. He was prohibited to visit her that night by the police.

Castiel drove home thinking about what Gad had said or could have said but he brushed them off. He admitted he didn’t know Dean that well but the times that they spent together was enough for Castiel to understand Dean’s reservations. But could Gad be lying? Could Dean have an ulterior motive for Mike to live with him?

His phone rang in the den and he ran to pick it up. It was Dean. “Cas, did you bail Gadreel?”

“Oh well, hello to you too. Yes I did because he’s still my employee or have you forgotten?” replied Cas sarcastically.

“Cas, did you know what else he and Gabe had done? They drugged Michael. I wished you hadn’t done that. They are dangerous, Cas, they can’t be trusted!” explained Dean.

“Oh but I can trust you?” mocked Cas readily.

“What do you mean? I’m telling you what Gad and Gabe are capable of, please listen to me, Cas!” implored Dean.

“Why must I listen to you when you refused to have anything to do with me, Dean? Why? Tell me.” Cas repeated and Dean went silent. 

“Just as I thought…unless you want to continue our relationship please don’t bother me with this kind of nonsense, Dean. They may be different, losers even in your eyes but at least they’re not hypocrites like you.” Said Castiel and he ended the call.

Dean stared at the phone and looked at Charlie who simply shook her head. The nurse came and told them that Mike was conscious. Dean thought that his friend would be happy to see them but Mike wasn’t even acknowledging their presence.

Instead, he turned to the nurse and told her to call Gabriel.

“He’s my friend.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

“Mike? How are you feeling?” asked Dean as he approached the hospital bed. Charlie stood next to him but Mike adamantly refused to look at them. Fortunately they both weren’t bothered by his manner because they knew that Mike’s a proud individual and he hated to be seen like this. Mike’s supposed to be the strongest one among them but now he’s in such a sorry state that it’s embarrassing him to no end. He called the nurse again and told him that he didn’t want them there and to get Gabriel quick so he could get out of there.

“Mike, please? We’re here. We’re your friends Mike and we would take care of you.” Said Dean gently and Mike turned to him.

“I want you guys to leave me alone. I’m not the same person you knew and I can very well take care of myself. I did this to myself, I have my reasons. So please, don’t blame anyone else. This is how I handle my problems.”

His friends coaxed him again, try to make him see reasons but all their encouraging words fell on deaf ears when Mike shut himself off by pretending to sleep. The nurse who stood by told them kindly to leave the room.

“Dean, I think I will move to the dorm at the university soon. I don’t wanna stay here any longer. Why don’t you do the same? We could study better there, surrounded by students like us. There’re too many problems here, I don’t think I can handle them anymore. Your mom will be happy too if she knew you’re gonna get a headstart..” suggested Charlie in the cab.

“I can’t Charlie. Mike needed me even if he didn’t know it yet and Castiel. I still loved him, things just gone awry for all of us and I wanna try to make it better.” Dean replied and Charlie held his hand.

“I’m gonna be worrying about you, Dean. Please consider my suggestion first alright?” advised Charlie and Dean nodded his head.

“Thank you, Charlie. I’m gonna miss you so much. I wish that we’re all together and happy again like before. I’m so sad…” confided Dean sadly and Charlie hugged him.

Gabe waited till the doctor released Michael from the hospital. He was glad that Dean wasn’t there and Mike chose him instead to take him home.

“Hey, kid. I’m sorry about what happened, man! Thanks for not ratting on me to the doctor.”said Gabe earnestly and Mike smiled at him.

“I’m not sorry. I’m just sorry for being caught. Better be more discreet the next time. I loved that stuff Gabe, it truly worked on me. No wonder my old man hooked on them.” Mike laughed humourlessly as he said that. Gabe laughed along with him, unsure on what to respond to that.

“Well, since you loved it so much. Let’s have another fucking round tonight. That one I gave you was a sneak peek my friend. You’re gonna try the real deal with me. I wonder how’s Gad doing? Dean told me Anna’s in labour. Where’s he anyway?” asked Gabe in wonder.

“He and Charlie were here but I told them to leave. Can’t be friends with them anymore, Gabe. Too much gap and differences between us.” Michael sighed and Gabe nodded.

“Yeah, I understand. Hey, did the hospital feed you? Let’s go eat those buffalo wings at Reds!” proposed Gabriel happily and Mike agreed just as readily.

Gad was already on his fourth beer when they found him there. They were pleasantly surprised to see each other. Gad was careful not to tell them his incident earlier except to announce that he’s a father to a pretty baby girl. He has no qualms in confiding in Gabe but not Mike, not yet at least.

“Congratulations!! But why the fuck, are you here, man?!! Don’t you wanna spend time with Anna and your baby at the hospital? What’s her name by the way?” chuckled Gabe as he slapped Gad’s shoulder hard. Mike congratulated him and wondered why was he there too.

“The doctor told me she needed to rest and the baby’s feeding. I don’t have a name for her yet, guessed I forgot.”Gad scrunched his face and they laughed with him for his silliness.

“You’re dumbass, man! Is it really your kid? Does she looked like you?” teased Gabe and Gad smacked his head.

“Course she is, you ass!” rebuked Gad and they laughed harder this time. They had such a good time celebrating his occasion and also their friendship.

 “Guys. Are you still on with the robbing?” asked Michael slightly slurred at one point.

Gad smirked and replied,”The robbing? Yeah, of course! I got the duplicate keys. I gave your enemy the original ones already.”

“When do you plan we’ll do it?” asked Mike again and Gad appeared to be thinking before he answered “As soon as possible! I have to fucking pay for the hospital bill and the house rent, man!”

“Mike. Are you still going to live with Dean? Or you wanna move in with me?” asked Gabe.

“I’m moving in with you, buddy, thanks! Need to get my things from Dean’s place though. Shit.” Said Mike and Gabe stared at him.

“Go there when he’s at work.” Supplied Gabe but Gad shook his head and said,“He already quit.”

“What??!” asked Mike and Gabe in unison.

“Yeah, he quit cause of you, Mikey.” Declared Gad with a knowing smirk and Mike muttered ‘shit’ under his breath.

“Stupid kid! I’ll talk to him.” Said Mike sullenly before gulping the rest of the cold beer in his hand.

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Castiel opened the diner the next morning with only Kevin and Alfie. Gabe will be coming in the afternoon and Gad had called to say that he had to visit his fiancé at the hospital. Cas had no choice but to let him and apologized to his young employees for the shortage of manpower.

Luckily for them, it was a raining that day so customers were relatively few and for the first time since he opened the Bliss, Cas found no motivation to work. He missed Dean.

It’s all that damn Michael’s fault, he thought hatefully as he slammed shut the cash register hard. It startled Alfie and few of the customers who looked at him strangely. The teen guessed that his manager was probably just pissed at the diner situation.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Gadreel was begging Anna to listen to his explanation. She was doing much better earlier before he came and her anxiety increased rapidly with his presence. She refused to even look at her so called guilt-ridden fiancé. Gad tried everything, grabbed her hand and kissed it but she yanked it away in disgust.

“Anna. I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love you so much! I guess I was just too deprived being with you physically. I know it’s a bad excuse and I didn’t know what came over me. Please forgive me, sweetheart! They took our baby from me last night and forbid me to see you. I beg you, Anna, please help me. I don’t wanna to go to jail! I need my family!”

He cried openly, though he was secretly proud of himself that he pulled that one so easily. Anna usually fell for that crap and he hoped that she would again this time but when she didn’t even flinch, he knew he had to do the next thing. He got up and walked out of her room.

Anna let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Hurt and fury had raged within her at his audacity to appear and gave her his meaningless apologies. She should’ve confided to the doctor instead of Dean about the rape! She berated herself for her weakness and stupidity.

Angry tears fell off her face and she wiped at them hastily. She’s not gonna cry for that bastard who ruined their lives anymore! In her consternation, she didn’t notice he came into her room with their infant in his arms. He stood looking sadly at her and kissed the baby’s forehead.

“Look at our baby girl, Anna! She needed us, her parents. She needed me, her daddy! I swear upon our baby girl’s life, I would change Anna! I love you both so much, please let us be a family! I swear to God! I swear to the both of you!” Gad’s shoulder trembled as he cried before his fiancé who looked at him emotionlessly.

He knew right then that nothing he’ll do or say would make her hate go away.

Michael watched his friend with who’s getting ready for work and asked, ”Those stuff must be expensive. I don’t think you’re paid that much by your cousin to cover the cost. Where you got your money from?”

Gabe smiled at him on the mirror and said, ”Well, Mikey! I thought you’d never ask.” He tucked his shirt in his pants and turned to look at the man on the couch.

“I got it free, Courtesy of the drug lord himself.” Said Gabe proudly though that’s not what he felt at all. In fact he can’t wait to work on his speech with Mike so the kid could take his place in his ‘upcoming job’.

“Bullshit. Come on, Gabe, just tell me who loaned you?” persisted Michael for he needed some cash urgently too.

“I’m serious, Mike. I can arrange for you to meet his men if you want?” asked Gabe innocently.

“What’s the catch? For sure you have to return a favour?” queried Michael.

“Just a simple runner job, Mikey, that’s all, even a high school kid can do it. What say you? It’s a good opportunity. It’s not an everyday job, meagre paying job like the freaking diner.” Supplied Gabe readily.

“Then why don’t you just do that job Gabe? Why are you still working for Cas?” asked Michael sceptically.

“He didn’t know I’m working for it and I appreciate that you keep this to yourself. I still need my cousin in case I got myself into trouble again.” Reminded Gabe and Mike nodded in understanding.

“Okay but not tonight. I’m going to Dean’s to collect my things and asked him why the hell did he quit his job for me for?” said Michael and Gabe agreed.

“See you later at Reds tonight? Wonder if Gad would join us being new daddy and all. Guess we should go visit Anna huh? Shit, I hate hospitals.” Muttered Gabe lowly and Mike snorted at him.

“Bye!” said Gabe before he left. Mike stared at the ceiling, thinking of what he should do with his life. He can’t go back to his old life with Dean and Charlie. He never belonged in that kind of life anyway. Bless Ellen’s heart and his childhood friends’ for their optimism but Mike knew better that he was just living a lie.

Gad and Gabe made him feel like a normal person. With Dean and Charlie, he often felt like he needed to prove himself. There’s a big hole in his life that he needed to fill and that runner job could be his answer. With luck, perhaps he could make enough money to get out of town or even this country for good.

He smiled as he thought about his brilliant future.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Ellen looked at her son, helplessly. She’s been trying to coax him into moving to the dormitory like Charlie did but Dean repeatedly refused.

“I like this place, mom and it’s not too far from the university. I could study here without much distractions.” Dean explained again.

“Are you still hoping to patch things up with Castiel? You can tell me, Dean. If this is about him.” said Ellen, gently. He hasn’t mentioned Cas’ name, not once and she can’t help but wondered if her son’s yearning for that man still.

Dean sighed and looked at his mother sadly. “I don’t know what to do with him or with us yet. We got into this relationship too fast too soon mom though I still have feelings for him. I just need to figure him out but I can’t do it while with him. I know it’s strange but this is what I have to do and Michael. I’m very worried about him. He’s not the same person we knew and he distant himself away from us. Even Charlie failed to get through him.”

“Where does he live now, Dean?” asked Ellen curiously. She saw Michael’s things still lying around the apartment and it’s been three days since he left.

“With Gabriel. I wanted to talk to him but he’s been avoiding me.” Said Dean and just then the front door opened and in came Michael. He was surprised to see Ellen there and forced a smile before he greeted her.

“Hi, Michael. It’s good to see you. How are you?” asked Ellen gently as she approached the young man and gave him a hug.

Michael stiffened at first but then relaxed when the feelings seemed familiar. Ellen was like a mother to him and he felt horrible about himself suddenly. If she knew what he’s up to, she’ll be very disappointed but Mike reminded himself that he’s not her son. He pulled away and gave a nervous laugh.

“I’m alright, thanks. Good to see you too, Ellen.” He said with a forced smile before turning to Dean.

 I’m here to collect my stuff.”

“Mike, can we talk for a while? Please?” pleaded Dean and Mike huffed. He didn’t want to have a conversation with the both of them at once so he made his feelings clear.

“Yeah but just you, okay? So sorry, Ellen.” Said Michael and Ellen nodded in understanding before going into Dean’s room to give them some privacy.

Michael sat on the couch and Dean settled next to him. “I missed you. How are you?” asked Dean with a small smile.

“I’m good and I missed you too kid. You doing okay?” asked Michael and Dean said Yes.

“Dean, why did you quit working? You’re doing very well. That job changed you a lot for the better, you should stay.” Said Michael readily.

“You and Charlie aren’t there. I don’t wanna be there either, Mike. That wasn’t our plan. We’re supposed to be together, forever, at least until we meet our life partners. Remember?” Dean reminded him with a soft smile and Mike can’t help but returned it.

“Those were childhood dreams, Dean. We have to move on with our lives. I know you’re not crazy about me being friends with Gad and Gabe but I can take care of myself, kiddo. So stop worrying about me alright? What happened to you and Cas now?” asked Michael and Dean shook his head in despair. He didn’t want to talk about Cas. He wanna talk about their friendship, how to save it.

“We’re cooling it off for awhile but Mike, I don’t wanna talk about him. I wanna talk about you. Am I gonna lose your friendship because I don’t think I can handle it. I cared so much about you.” confided Dean, almost in tears. Mike’s like an older brother he never had and to think that they’re drifting further and further apart, saddened Dean to no end. Now, with Charlie gone, the loneliness he felt was more acute.

“Dean, I hate talking about myself and you very well know that but thanks for caring anyway. I’m moving on with my life and you should too. We may not spend time together but we’re still friends alright? Don’t be so sad now, get back that job at the Bliss, you’re happy there! Make yourself busy and then go on to the university. You have your future cut out for you already, kid, so don’t waste your time worrying about poor ol Mikey here, alright?” Mike chuckled softly as he ruffled Dean’s hair affectionately. He then collected all his things and kissed Dean’s forehead before muttered a soft goodbye. He ignored when Dean called out to him in the hallway. Dean feared that that would be the last time they see each other and his heart hurt deeply at the thought.

Ellen heard him shouted Mike’s name and knew that the latter had left so she came out to be with her son. Dean shut the front door slowly and then turned to his mother. His eyes brimmed with tears that she rushed forward and gave him a hug.

Gad had been waiting nervously outside Anna’s ward. She and their baby will be discharged that day and he had looked forward to take them home but when he got there earlier, he found a security guard stood outside her door. Forbidden entrance by the officer, Gad had flown into a rage immediately.

“Why can’t I go in? That’s my fiancé in there, Dumbass! I’m here to take her and my baby home! Get out of my way!” he shouted and shoved the guard aside but the latter stopped him abruptly before giving him a stern warning.

“There’s a cop in there and he’s interviewing your fiancé. So step back or I will have him arrest you again right now!!”

Gad paled at his words and slowly he backed off. The guard watched him like a hawk but Gad’s eyes never left the door. Fear crept in him as he thought of what’s happening inside Anna’s room. He thought that the last two days had been good between them even when Anna hasn’t spoken a word to him yet and now this. If his bladder was full, he could probably pissed in his pants right then.

It felt like forever when the cop finally emerged from his fiance’s room.

The plain clothes cop approached him with a smug on his face and Gad stared at him nervously.

“You’re a lucky son of a bitch, do you know that? I know you raped her but she denied it and therefore we can’t charge you.” Said the cop with disgust as Gad let out a relief breath instantly but his happiness was short lived when the cop gave him a knowing smile and said,“But she wanted you to stay away from her and the baby so Mr Hunt, please come with me to the station for I am going to issue a restraining order against you.”

That was first time Gad felt his world fell apart.


	27. Chapter 27

While Gadreel was at the police station, Dean came to fetch Anna and her baby home as she requested.

“Thank you, Dean for your help. I truly appreciate this very much.” Said Anna sincerely, her baby in her arms.

“What’s her name, Anna?” he asked gently and Anna replied, “Athena Milton.”

Dean only nodded when she told him about Gadreel. Anna must have her reasons for not pressing charges against her fiancé. So he smiled and said “That’s a very beautiful name and she looked so much like you, Anna.”

“Thank you and thank God for that!” laughed Anna softly as they walked out of the hospital and into a cab.

“What you gonna do, Anna?” he asked gently but Anna turned to look out the window.

“I called my parents in New York but they refused to talk to me. They’re still bitter that I ran away with Gadreel months ago and I don’t know now what I should do, Dean.” She said sadly then turned to look at him and continue, “I should get a job and I need to find a babysitter but how am I gonna that when I don’t have the money yet?”

Dean held her hand and said, “Anna, I’ll be glad to take care of your baby. I’m not working at the Bliss anymore and don’t worry about paying me yet. I’m good.”

Anna teared up and Dean gave her a warm hug. “Hey, don’t cry, that’s what friends or neighbours are for..”

“Thank you, Dean. You’re an angel.” She said and when they finally got home, Dean helped her settled before going back to his own apartment. Soon, the friends got closer and when Anna found cashier job at a local supermarket, Dean helped watched over baby Athena at her place.

He enjoyed taking care of the placid infant and sometimes, Ellen would come visit them too. One day, Anna told Dean that she suspected Gad had been stalking her. He reported it to the police who then warned Gadreel to stay away.

This only made Gad angrier at Dean and he hated himself for what he’s about to do next. He has to be nice to the blonde in order to get his fiance and his life back. Living with Gabe was a risk he couldn’t take.

His friend and Michael now worked very closely with the drug dealers and Gad knew it’s only a matter of time before the cops sniffed them out. Plans about robbing Castiel had been forgotten and Gad found himself alienated daily by them.

Gad thought about how he’s almost jailed for rape but Anna had dropped the charges last minute, obviously, the woman’s still in love with him. There’s hope but now, that damn Dean’s in his way and he wouldn’t have that! So Gad went to his old apartment to meet him one afternoon when he’s babysitting his child after Anna left for work.

“Please, Dean, you’re the only one she trusted. Please, help me talk to her. I realized my mistake and I swear I won’t ever repeat them again. I loved Anna and I missed her so much! I’m sure she wouldn’t want our child to be fatherless? I will prove to them and to you even, that I will be a changed man, Dean. Please, you’re my only hope, I could wait but I hope it won’t be too long” pleaded Gad, the few times they met. Dean didn’t tell Anna these encounters because he didn’t want her to worry or be afraid but after a sometime, he finally succumbed to the man’s appeals.

Dean told Anna who wasn’t surprised by what she heard. Apparently, she’d seen Gad a few times watching her from afar at work but so far the man hadn’t made any stupid move to get closer to her. She told Dean she didn’t want Gad back in her life but maybe allow him to visit their daughter in the future.

Gad was seething inside but he gave Dean a sad smile. “I understand, I would wait for her, Dean. Please tell her that for me, okay?” Dean nodded with a small smile for he felt that Gad had changed a lot lately. The man’s remorse seemed genuine and he hadn’t been drinking with Gabe and Mike anymore.

“Thanks, Dean, you’re a true friend. Why don’t you come back to work at the Bliss? We missed you there, especially your boyfriend, Cas” he smiled and Dean shook his head, smiling softly. “I don’t know about that Gad. I don’t think he needed me there, plus I’m taking care of Anna’s baby, remember?”

She’s my baby too, Gad thought bitterly but he kept himself in check, “Cas been moping a lot since you left, Dean and the diner swamped with customers from morning till night. Alfie had to work double shifts and Kev had to help at the floor most times. It affected the operation not to mention their study time. Gabe’s playing hooky as always.”

Dean went silent but Gad could see that he was thinking hard. He planned to get Dean working again so that Anna had no choice but to quit her job and take care of their baby herself. Gad hated to see her friendly with her male co workers.

She belonged with him and that fucking apartment was still his! He only needed to pay half of the down payment soon and realized that the only way to make it happen was robbing Castiel’s safe! That damn manager had been staying late at night in his office nursing his breaking heart.

With Dean back at the diner, Cas wouldn’t spend much time there so it would be easy for him to take the money away. He had to convince Cas to take Dean back too, however. Fucking so much work, he grunted inwardly, but it’s worth it, considering all the money in the safe will be solely his anyway since Gabe and Mike forgotten about it! Brilliant plan, he thought and then he asked Dean again.

“Will you please at least consider this, my friend?”

Dean looked at him and smile. “I will, Gadreel.”


	28. Chapter 28

That Sunday was hell for them at the diner. Kev was at home, sick, in fact he had been sick for the past few days and he didn’t mention to Cas about his condition because of their busy situation.

Naturally, the manager was mad and he had told the teen to see the doctor and get a few days home rest. So there’s only Gad who ran the kitchen and he was getting pissed at Cas’ stubbornness in getting Dean back to work at the diner.

Cas’ pride preceded the diner’s need so one day, Gad threatened that he would quit if Cas refused to call Dean and asked for help. They both needed Dean there for same and other reason since no one had responded to the diner’s job advertisement anyway. Cas said that it’s probably due to the upcoming holidays.

“Alright Gad. I will call him now. Please watch over the floor for me, this might take a while.” Said Cas to the cook as he entered his office.

Finally! Gad huffed inwardly. Cas called Dean before he left his apartment for Anna’s. The blonde was surprised to hear the man’s voice and he realized that he missed it somehow. Cas had sounded unsure when he asked Dean to come back after the initial polite greetings but Dean already suspected that it was Gad’s doing. He felt bad too for leaving like that, it was an irresponsible decision on his part. He should’ve at least given the manager some notice.

“Okay, I will be there tomorrow morning” Dean confirmed and he could hear a faint relief sigh from Cas over the phone.

“Thank you, Dean. I truly appreciate your help very much.” Said Cas who wanted to add that he missed him too but held his tongue. He wasn’t sure if Dean still felt the same way for him but since their separation, Cas had learned some patience. It wasn’t easy at first but knowing that Dean wasn’t actually out looking for someone new gave him hope. And now that Dean’s coming back to work with him felt like a good start and he has to make sure that he won’t screw up again this time.

Cas was in a wonderful mood after that for the rest of the day despite being so busy running the floor and the kitchen at the same time. Gad’s optimism increased with the news he gave that Dean will be back. He wondered how Anna will take this news though but who cares? Gad was sure that Dean would somehow managed to coax her because it’s about time that she’ll let him back in her life! Stubborn bitch! He thought angrily.

“Dean, I’m going to pay you this month, I swear. If this is about money, I can ask my management for advance. Please?” pleaded Anna and Dean was loss for words momentarily. He can’t look at her hopeful face plus he had grown attached to the infant too. It’s hard but suddenly he had an idea.

“Anna, I think there’s a way out of this. We both could work and take turns taking care of Athena. I will talk to Cas about arranging my shifts and you could ask your manager for the same. And by the time I go to college you could already afford a full time babysitter or maybe…” Dean trailed off suddenly. He was too excited that he almost mentioned Gad’s name to her. He knew he was needed to play the mediator here but figured it’s still too soon for Anna. She still harboured some animosity towards her ex fiancé, she said the other time.

“Maybe what Dean?” she asked curiously.

Dean laughed nervously and said nothing, glad that she left it alone. Anna agreed with the plans and the next day she took her baby to meet her manager, John. He, who was already smitten with her when they first met, approved her request immediately. He even increased her allowances since she’s a single mother and Anna was so grateful that she thanked him profusely for his kindness.

Fortunately it was easy for Dean too when he talked to Castiel the next day but Gad didn’t receive their plans well. He was positive that Dean had managed to talk to Anna about taking him back and he was dead wrong.

“What’s going on, Dean? I thought you’re my friend and that you’re gonna help me get my family back??!” fumed Gadreel, once he pulled Dean outside the back door of the diner. Cas saw them but he didn’t have time to ask where they’re going since Alfie came in right that instant to fire the food orders. His curiosity built fast but he brushed it aside. He had made progress so far with Dean and wouldn’t want to make their situation awkward again. Maybe Gad wanted to smoke and he needed company, he assured himself.

“Gad. Take it easy alright? You can’t expect things to get better overnight! It takes time and patience. I will help you but if you’re gonna be like this, then I won’t! I will help you but only if you can control yourself!” warned Dean urgently. He wanted to take his lunch and get back to work fast. The busyness of the diner was unreal and he felt really bad for Cas. The man had been very nice to him and they had worked systematically together. It felt good to be busy again, it made him happy and useful.

“Okay, but please, don’t make me wait too long man! I need to be with my daughter too.” Reminded Gad sadly and with that speech, Dean immediately softened his demeanour. He nodded and patted Gad’s arm. “Let’s have our lunch and we can talk later alright?”

Cas’ face lit up when he saw them came in and berated himself for his needless suspicions again. Dean smiled at him and then went on to have that quick meal before joining Alfie and Gabe on the floor.

“Gad, are you alright?” asked Cas the minute Dean left.

“Nope. Anna still refused to have me back and I’m getting Dean’s help to talk to her.” Confided Gad bitterly.

“Then, where are you staying now?” Cas asked and he said Gabe’s.

“I see. And Michael’s there too right?” he asked again and Gad nodded slowly.

“What’s Mike doing now?” asked Cas curiously and Gad said he didn’t know. He’s not about to rat on his friend even though they don’t spend much time together anymore.

Cas was sceptical but he let it go and then went on to work on preparing the food when Dean came in with orders. As long as his lover’s close to him, nothing else matters, Cas thought as he returned the beautiful blonde's smile.

Michael was in the black sleek car and he was having a good conversation with the Boss. The huge man was so impressed with his performance so far that he thought of expanding his ‘skills’ soon.

“You’re a hell lot better than Gabriel, Mikey. We need more people like you. Maybe you can take his ‘area’? He's not doing so well and almost got sniffed out by the cops a few times. Frankly, we’re getting pretty tired of his mess.” Said the Boss, nonchalantly and then flicked off the ash at the tip of his cigarette. It sent a chill down Mike’s spine, for it sure sounded like they’re going to take Gabe out.

“What are you saying, Boss?” asked Mike and the man chuckled as he patted his hand gently.

“Nothing, boy. You heard nothing…”

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

“Thank you so much again, Dean. We managed to handle the situation much better than the last few weeks. Kev would be happy to know that you’re back. He missed you… I missed you…and I’m so sorry.. ”Cas said softly at the last words as he looked at Dean.

“I’m sorry too for leaving this place like that and I assure you that won’t happen again. It’s not the right way and thank you for taking me back. I’m happy working here, Cas….” he concluded and Cas smiled at his sincerity.

“I’m glad to hear that, Dean. May I send you home?” asked Cas, a little unsure. He expected Dean to turn him down but when Dean smiled and said okay, he almost jumped with joy. It really didn’t take much for Dean to make him very happy, if only the blonde could see that. One step at a time then, Cas reminded himself.

“Hey, it’s been awhile since you hang out with us Gad. I feel like havin a beer, wanna go to Reds?” Gabe suggested as he drove them in his car.

“Oh yeah? Only now you need my company?! Thought I wasn’t cool enough to hang out with you guys!” sassed Gad readily and Gabe burst out laughing.

“Are you seriously sulking with me now, Gadreel?!! Shit!! You’re a fucking father now man! Get a grip!” announced Gabe, laughing away when he saw Gad’s face reddened with embarrassment. His friend sure sounded like a needy teenage girl.

“So are you coming? Or you wanna wallow in your sorrow on my couch?” teased Gabe and Gad glared at him before muttering to himself, ”Could use a fucking cold ass beer right now.”

“That’s my boy!” yelled Gabe happily as he turned the car towards the other side of town.

He wondered if Mike was there too. His co worker had been super busy lately and he wondered why. Thought that they had a fair share of ‘workloads’ even though Gabe’s working at the diner. Something didn’t feel right and he can’t put his finger on it.

Mike seemed more quiet, no, secretive actually around him and when he asked the kid, he just said that he was tired. Being a runner wasn’t easy mentally. You have to have extra pairs of eyes and ears when doing the job.

Have to stay vigilant most of the time, it’s damn tiring! But the end result’s good, the payout’s awesome but Gabe hadn’t got his yet for the last one. Maybe he could ask Mike if he already gotten his. Gabe felt good already because his stash was almost gone and they refused to loan him the drugs nowadays.

He saw Mike took some lately and he was getting very good at it. The kid handled his addiction pretty well and if Gabe dared to guess, they had let Mike tried the more expensive drugs. A pang of envy coursed through his veins but he hurriedly subdued his feelings. Mike’s a good friend, he’s the one who recommended the job and he should be happy if he succeeded. If Mike’s rich, they can all be rich together and get the hell out of town faster!

Cas stopped the car in front of Dean’s apartment complex and turned to look at his boyfriend. He still considered Dean that and wished that Dean felt the same way too but when the blonde just said, thank you and good night, his heart sank a little. It’s okay, there are more days to come, Cas assured himself as he bade Dean goodnight. Dean will call him later anyway to tell what shifts he’s able to perform the next day after he got some info from Anna.

He waited until Dean disappeared into Anna’s apartment before starting the engine. He missed Dean so much already and if he only knew that Dean felt the same way.

“Dean, I have great news!! John raised my pay and he agreed to let me arrange my shifts accordingly.” Announced Anna exuberantly the moment Dean walked into her door. He congratulated her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking baby Athena from her hold.

“That’s really nice of him. I think that he really liked you Anna.” Said Dean smiling though, he can’t help thinking how Gad would react later to this new development in her life.

“I thought so too, Dean but…oh well…I’m not ready for any relationship yet. I’m happy now with Athena and you of course! Never felt so calm and contented in my life.” She confessed happily and Dean nodded with a smile. Anna had indeed looked much better than before, her confidence and happiness shone through and they made her more attractive everyday. If only that stupid Gad hadn’t screwed up their relationship, he thought and then he remembered Castiel.

“Was that Cas who sent you home, Dean? Are you guys back together?” asked Anna curiously with a playful smirk on her face.

“Yes that was him and no, we’re not back together….not yet at least. I missed him though..he’s just too beautiful, Anna..it’s hard not to forgive him.” Dean said and Anna agreed.

“Well, at least he’s not an ass or a rapist like Gadreel. Give him another chance, Dean but don’t let him run your life again.” Anna advised and Dean nodded.

“Will you ever forgive Gadreel, An?” he asked softly as he turned his gaze to the beautiful infant in his arms. Athena has gorgeous blue eyes like her mommy.

“I don’t know, Dean. One thing for sure, he’s not welcomed into my life anymore and as for Athena, I decided to let her grow a few more years before introducing her to her father.” Said Anna and Dean can’t find anything else to say after that.

“How come you’re not working tonight?” asked Gad as he stared at Gabe who gulped his full glass of beer in one go.

Gabe slammed the empty glass hard on the counter that he earned a death glare from the bartender.

“SORRY!!” he apologized with a slur. It was his sixth beer. The bartender shook his head and turned to the other customers.

“You didn’t answer my question” said Gad flatly and Gabe asked him to repeat. Gad huffed impatiently before he asked again.

“Ah! Good question! Thing was, I don’t know man! They’ve nothing much for me lately maybe they thought that the cop’s on my case, I don’t know. Gonna ask Mike later, so wish he’s here with us! I missed him! Don’t you miss him?” he asked Gad suddenly and the man just nodded. Something’s going on between them but Gad wouldn’t wanna know. He was thinking about moving out and moved in with Dean. The closer he is to Anna the better his chances in getting his life and apartment back again. Oh yeah, speaking of which, he needed the money to pay for the fucking loan. If he paid, Anna would be obligated to take him back.

“Hey, Gabe. I still have the duplicate keys to the diner. All we need are some tools to break the safe. It's an easy one, I saw. You know buddy, you needed the money as urgently as I do so let's start our plan soon, alright” urged Gad as he pulled Gabe's attention.

"Yeah...alright..."

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Michael shook his head in amusement when he saw his inebriated friends entering the apartment. “You guys went to Reds?” he asked and they both nodded enthusiastically.

“You missed out on the fun, kiddo!” exclaimed Gabriel loudly and Mike chuckled at his comment. He missed hanging out with them but his job required him to be available at really odd hours at times.

“I sure did, Gabe. Maybe I could join you guys this weekend huh?” proposed Mike.

 “Maybe??” Gabe snorted and Mike frowned slightly as he replied, “Yeah, been so busy, man, so sorry.”

“Nah! S’ alright. Hey, you.. have some for me? …Been out for days man, it’s drivin me crazy.” Gabe confessed as he approached him. Gadreel had passed out on the couch.

“I uh…sorry Gabe, can’t give you those. I’ve to sell em” said Mike but Gabe only scoffed at him. “Bullshit! Come on, Mike. Just something for me to get by..”

“I’m serious, Gabe. I can’t. Those are cokes man, it’s too expensive to spare. They’d know.”

“Fucking bullshit man!… this what I get for helping a friend..?” slurred Gabe with a cynical laugh as he walked past Mike towards his bedroom.

“I’m telling you the truth..” explained Michael carefully but Gabe cut him short. “Save it asshole!” he gritted but Mike knew better than to take him seriously. Gabe was drunk like he always was.

Soon there was a call and Mike left the apartment a little before three a.m. His new assignment was risky but if done right, Mike could easily earn ten times more than Gabe ever did. He’s dealing with the bigger boys now and not some delinquent juveniles from the dark alleys.

The Boss had complimented him on his style of working. Mike’s swift and discreet manner landed him that role they initially saved for Gabe. His goals to leave town would’ve happened much sooner if Gabe didn’t screw up his plans later.  

The next day, Dean worked in the morning at the diner. Castiel was so happy to see him there plus Kev had returned to work too. Alfie was given two days off now that Dean’s there. Dean saw the changes in Cas.

He seemed more relaxed as he laughed and chatted with the customers, something Dean rarely saw him did. Even when Gabe called in sick, Cas wasn’t agitated like he usually was before. In fact, he looked forward to work with Dean alone on the floor. Their closeness gave the manager some hope and Dean slowly warmed up to his ex lover.

It was by the end of the week when Cas dared to ask him out to dinner the next day. Dean was off duty and Anna was free to look after her own baby daughter. Dean agreed and they had a pleasant time together, much better than they ever had before. He told Cas what happened to him and their friends recently and asked Cas opinion about Gadreel’s situation with Anna.

“I just hope you don’t get involve in his problem, Dean. You’ll never know what he’s capable of when he’s mad. You said he threatened you once right? At the hospital?” cautioned Castiel and Dean nodded.

“Do you want me to talk to him, Dean? Tell him to leave you out of his problems?” offered Cas seriously but Dean declined his help.

“Thanks Cas. I can handle him, I think. He’s just too insecure right now, maybe just needed someone to talk to” said Dean quietly and Cas reminded him again to be careful.

Dean didn’t tell Cas that Gad had been bugging him to stay at his apartment. He wouldn’t wanna aggravate Cas since they started off pretty good now. He told his mother though and Ellen had told him no, he can’t help Gadreel. She didn’t trust the man who assaulted his helpless pregnant fiancé, almost to the brink of death.

“He’s a monster, Dean and I don’t want you to be close to him. You worked together and that’s all there was to your friendship. I wished you hadn’t gone back to work at the diner but I know you wanted to help Cas and that you still love him. Am I right, sweetie?” asked his mother one night over dinner and Dean said yes.

“He’s much better now, mom and we can talk freely without him doubting me all the time. We’re back to dating and uh, I think I’m ready to go the next level with him.” Said Dean shyly and Ellen smiled softly at her son. It made her happy to see that he’s happy.

“Invite him to dinner soon, Dean.” She said and Dean nodded with a smile. That night was the night that Gabe and Gadreel broke into the diner and stole Castiel’s money from the safe.

Cas was shocked to see the state of his safe in his office. Someone had pried it opened by force that the debris was all over the carpeted floor. Police came to investigate and found that the back door lock was tampered with, a proof that a burglar had entered.

Truth was Gad and Gabe had entered the diner easily but to throw off any suspicions on them, they decided to make it look like it was the work of an outsider. A gun and seventy thousand dollars cash was gone from Castiel’s safe.

Dean was stunned to find out about the firearm Cas owned that the manager had some trouble in explaining it to his employees later that day after the cops had left.


	31. Chapter 31

“I thought you said there were lots more money in there Gabe! Did you lie to me?!” hissed Gad at the Reds that late noon after they all left the Bliss at the police orders. Castiel will be notified by the police when they’re done with the investigation. Luckily, the diner was insured so Cas won’t suffer much loss in the next few days without operation.

“Look! I saw once alright! No less than a fucking five hundred thousand but Cas could’ve kept the rest in his bank too asshole! He ain’t that dumb!” retorted Gabe angrily. They weren’t aware that they’re talking too loudly since the pub was almost empty. The bartender had been staring at them since they came in looking much agitated than usual.

“Can you lower your voice down, shithead! You’re gonna get us caught!” warned Gad in a harsh whisper.

“Fuck you man! You talked just as loud!” rebuked Gabe and then with a lower voice he asked,”What are we going to do with the money? I can’t hide it in the apartment too long, Mike would find out about it eventually.”

“Then where? I don’t exactly have my own place remember?” reminded Gad and Gabe fidgeted in his seat, trying to find a way to hide their stash.

“Shit! What about Dean’s place? I thought you’re gonna live with him?” prodded Gabe and Gad shook his head.

“That little fucker won’t let me stay there. He told me his mother won’t be comfortable if I’m there, whatever the fuck!” hissed Gad again and Gabe bounced his legs nervously that he knocked his knee hard against the edge of the bar counter.

“FUCK!” he cursed out loud in pain and Gad glared at him for summoning unwanted attention from the people around them.

“You really had to stop fidgeting, man! Come on! Let’s get out of here before the fucking bartender suspected anything!” suggested Gad as he pulled a frowning Gabe away from his stool towards the exit.

“Cas, why do you have a gun?” asked Dean quietly. They were at the police station waiting for the cop to take down their statement.

“I had it for a long time, Dean. Just for protection. I told you my dad was shot in front of me. It left me feeling cautious all the time. I don’t trust people.” Cas explained lightly and Dean stared at him.

“Why are you staring at me like that baby?” asked Cas with a small chuckle.

“You seemed calm despite losing that amount of money, Cas. Didn’t it matter to you? Did you wonder who will do this? Who would’ve known you have money in there?” asked Dean worriedly and continued, “Have you used the gun before?”

Cas took Dean’s trembling hands and kissed them tenderly. “’I understand that you’re afraid sweetheart. Of me or of the robbers but you don’t need to worry okay? Those are the cash from the diner. My money’s in the bank, I don’t keep em in the safe and I’m sure it must be the work of those people who’d seen the safe before. I have like pest controllers, cleaners, suppliers in my office all the time. Someone must’ve said to someone or maybe the robbers got a lucky break that’s all. And as for the gun, I’ve never used it before, I promised. Maybe tried to prank Gabe with it once for bugging me, that’s all.” Cas laughed softly but Dean wasn’t amused.

“It’s not funny, Cas. I’m not comfortable about the gun. It’s registered under your name right? Will they be able to trace it if it’s used? But what if the robbers come back and do worse with the diner and we can’t do anything about it?” asked Dean clearly getting more paranoid with the situation.

Cas pulled him close in his arms and cooed, “Hey..hey.. I’m so sorry baby. Didn't mean to take this lightly. I'm really sorry" he assured him with soothing words. Slowly, Dean calmed down and soon the police called Cas into the room to take his statement.

“Do you wanna go home first and then I’ll call you later, baby?” asked Cas and Dean refused to leave. “No, I'll wait for you here."

When Cas appeared about an hour later, he saw that Dean was still waiting for him outside. The blonde jumped from his seat and approached his lover fast.

“What did they asked you? What did they say, Cas?" he asked hurriedly.

"Dean, don't be alarm alright? They're gonna check the uh, cameras around the building and also question everyone working at the Bliss." said Cas carefully. Dean eyes widened when he asked him when they're gonna do that. 

"Tomorrow. I'll be with you at your place, please don't worry baby." said Cas and for the first time, Dean invited his lover to stay the night at his place.

"Miss Milton. I'm sorry but I have to be fair with every tenant in this complex. I've already given you and your fiance ample time to pay up the rent and you both had defaulted the three months rent. I can't allow this to stretch any longer, madam. I have buyers who are interested and they are on a waiting list. I hope you understand my situation too." said Mr Smith gently. He felt sorry for the young mother who had a difficult birth recently but he had no choice but to tell them to leave.

Anna was about to implore when she heard Gadreel's voice spoke behind the landlord.

"I have the money Mr Smith. Here it is and also some for the next six months. Please accept my apologies for this lateness, I've been trying to get the bank to approve my loan." explained Gad readily to the kind landlord who accepted the thick envelope silently. He looked into it and saw the thick wad of notes. Strange that a bank would give Gad old notes with different domination in that sum but he didn't say anything.

"Thank you, Mr Hunt, Miss Milton. Have a nice evening." he said with a small smile and walked away.

Anna was ready to shut the door on him but Gad stopped her fast with his hand. 

"Anna, come on, please let me in. I've done my part, how else can I prove to you? I've stayed away far too long from you and our baby. Can you at least give me a chance?" pleaded Gadreel. He needed her to agree because it's crucial that he find a place to hide the money.

"I don't trust you! Just because you paid rent didn't mean I'm gonna let you in Gadreel!!" shouted Anna but Gad breathed down on her.

"As if you have a choice. Either you let me in OR I will get my money back from Mr Smith and let him kick you out to the curb! The baby could stay, she's mine and I loved her but you, not so much Anna if you don't do as I say." 

Anna stared at him with tears glimmered in her eyes knowing that she was left with no other choice. 

So she opened the door slowly to let him in. Gad went straight to their daughter's room the moment he set foot in the apartment. Anna closed the door behind her and then watched him closely. She didn't care about herself anymore only the safety of her baby daughter.

 

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Dean spent the whole night in bed, in Castiel’s arms. Initially he thought that he was ready for sexual intimacy but when the situation presented itself, Dean shied away from his older lover. Fortunately, Castiel understood that he just needed to be held after the robbery incident at the diner earlier.

“Dean, please don’t be afraid. I’m sure that the robber already threw the gun away” whispered Cas softly in his ear, desperately wanted to allay Dean’s fear that the criminal might come back to harm them.

Dean stared at him in the darkness. “I wanted to believe that so much, Cas but I can’t shake off this uneasy feeling inside and I don’t know why.”

Cas held him closer and gave a lingering kiss to his forehead. It calmed Dean a little but the fear still refused to leave him. Cas pulled away and said, “Try not to worry about it too much, Dean. I’m working closely with the next door tenant who had their camera installed outside. The investigators will come in tomorrow and gonna access their video, hopefully they could nab the culprit. Why don’t you stay home, baby? I plan to close the diner for two days anyway so that we can focus on this investigation. I’ll come home to you once we’re done?”

Dean nodded and Cas gave him a soft kiss. “I love you, Dean.”

He looked up instantly into Cas’ face, tried to come up with something to say. He knew he loved Castiel but he can’t say it yet and he didn’t know why. Realising that Dean won’t respond in words, Cas began kissing Dean again, a little more insistent this time. Dean’s response was enough for him to know that his love was reciprocated.

Anna watched as Gadreel kissed a sleepy Athena gently in his arms.

“Which bank did you get the loan from?” she asked bravely. They’ve never talked about taking any loans before and to know that he successfully got one suddenly, took her by surprise.

He smirked at her before placing the infant back into her crib. He then walked up to her and said, ”Let’s talk in the bedroom.” Anna’s eyes went wide in shock, surely Gad hasn’t forgotten what happened there!

He snorted when he saw the fear in her eyes,” Relax, I’m not gonna touch you.”

Anna replied instantly, ”No, I don’t trust you.” She then marched towards the living room before he could say anything else. She heard him huffed in displeasure but took no heed as she flopped herself down onto the couch.

“Just tell me the truth, where did you get the money from Gad!?” she asked firmly with her eyes stared hard at him.

“The bank, woman!” he hissed.

“You lie!” she retorted instantly that Gad moved fast towards her and gripped her slender neck with his left hand and held both her wrists tight with his right. Anna’s slight frame was no match against his huge physique. Her body trembled with fear as she stared up at him.

“You don’t ask stupid questions, understood??” he growled lowly, his breath hot on her face.

“UNDERSTOOD??!!” he growled louder when she failed to respond. Anna nodded curtly as her blue eyes welled rapidly with tears of fear and hatred but she brushed it off hurriedly the second he let go of her. She refused to cry for the monster.

“I got the money from the bank and that’s all you need to know! You’ll do as I say and if you tell anyone about this, I will hurt you again and take away the baby, understood??” He warned as he stared down hard into her eyes. She nodded helplessly as he pushed her away.

“One thing you don’t have to worry, Anna, I will never touch you again. But since you’re still my fiancé and that we have a child together, I will continue to take care of our little family. You’re going to quit your job and take care of Athena.” He ordered sternly.

“I’m not gonna quit my job, Gadreel!” she announced in disbelief but his hand was on her neck again instantly.

“Say what, Anna??” he warned and Anna gasped loudly at the force of his grip.

“Do you love our baby??” he asked. Anna mouthed a shaky yes to him, unable to voice out the word as she felt that her windpipe could break any second.

“Then, stay home. Be a good mother or leave this apartment, Anna and you won’t see our baby girl anymore, do you understand me??” he whined impatiently and she nodded in agreement since there’s no point arguing with the man who has lost all his senses. She has to believe in his promise that he won’t touch her anymore and to make sure of her baby’s safety from now on.

“Good. It’s not that hard, isn’t it?” snorted Gad as he let go of his grip, slightly taken aback by the red marks on her pale skin that he immediately turned away. He realized that he had almost killed the woman.

Dean went downstairs to meet Anna the next morning and surprised to see Gad opened the door.

“Gad? How come you’re here?” asked Dean and the man snickered. “What do you mean why I’m here? This is my apartment, stupid.”

Dean shuffled his feet and said, ”I didn’t mean it like that, Gad. You and Anna made up?”

“Yes kiddo. Relationship’s like that sometimes. She was delirious when she told you that in the hospital before. Why are you here?”he asked Dean back.

“Oh, I’m supposed to take care of Athena this morning. Anna hasn’t left for work right?” asked Dean carefully as he looked into the apartment. Gadreel blocked his view and snorted.

“She’s not going to work anymore. She has to take care of our baby. We don’t need a babysitter alright?” said Gad and Dean just stared at him curiously.

“Why didn’t she tell me this, Gad? Can I speak to her?” asked Dean as he tried to get inside but Gad pushed him back.

“She’s nursing the baby. I think you should leave, Dean. I tell you when we need your help to babysit alright?”Gad gave him a tight lip smile and Dean nodded curtly.

He wasn’t convinced with Gad’s words but he let it go. “Oh yeah before I forgot. Cas said he’s closing the diner for two days for the investigation of the robbery. The tenant’s surveillance camera next door must’ve caught the criminal’s image. We just hoped they did.”

His statement caught Gad off guard. He thought that Gabe had dealt with that thing the night before they robbed the place. Anger flared in him but he remained emotionless in front of Dean.

“Yeah, hope so too. Well good timing then, I can catch up with my family now. Thank you though for your help with the little one. See you around, kiddo.” Said Gadreel with a smile as genuine as he could summon and Dean bade him goodbye before running upstairs to meet Cas who’s leaving for the diner.

He told his lover about Gadreel and the things he said but Castiel said, “Well, couples fought and made up just like us, Dean and in their case I guess its better since they had a child together.”

“But Anna told me, he raped her Cas.” Insisted Dean and Cas held his hands.

“Why don’t you see her when she’s alone? Reaffirm with her again. Maybe she was delirious like Gad claimed? I got to go now baby. They’re waiting for me. I’ll see you later, alright?” Cas kissed him and left. Dean pondered on what his lover had suggested but there’s no way he could meet with Anna now that Gad’s there. Guessed he has to wait and decided to call his mother.

The need to confess to her about his unsettling feelings was overwhelming.

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a demise in the family n I have to wait to write again soon when the moment's more appropriate..thank you for reading :)

“That’s him” the laundry owner stated, pointing his index finger on the screen as he looked up at Castiel and the cop. A blurred black and white image showed a masked man hacking the lock of the back door of the diner with a hammer.

Cas found that the culprit’s height and movement was familiar. Could it be Gabriel? He thought fast to himself. Filled with sudden rage, Cas forced himself from telling the men his suspicions. He will deal with cousin later.

“Do you guys recognize him?” queried the cop to the two business owners before him.

The laundry owner and Cas shook their heads and said “No.”

“Well, this isn’t going to be easy but I will question your employees and also put up a notice for witnesses to come forward. It will take some time so I hope you’d understand, Mr Novak” added the investigator.

“I understood, no worries there officer. Thank you both for your help.” Cas shook his hand to both men and walked away as fast as he could to his car. He was frustrated for not being allowed to enter his restaurant yet. It’s not as if anyone was murdered in there! He thought infuriatingly to himself. Gabe will be murdered by him if he ever laid his hands on his errant cousin!

Cas banged the door hard with his fists the minute he reached Gabe’s apartment.

“OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR GABE!! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!!! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!”yelled Cas as loud as he could that few neighbours peeked their heads out of their doors and looked at him. They knew better than to get involve with Gabriel’s mess but at the same time curious about the commotion next door.

The door finally opened and a sleepy Gabe stood before him. “Cas?”  His nonchalance only made Cas’ blood simmer that he pushed the shorter man inside and slammed the front door hard behind them. His actions spurned Gabe into full consciousness that he immediately shouted, ”WHAT THE HELL’S WRONG WITH YOU MAN!!”

Without preamble, Cas punched his nose outright. Gabe groaned in pain as he staggered backwards and fell onto the floor. Cas charged at him, kicked his gut before pressing his knee down hard onto the smaller man’s chest. His hands gripped Gabe’s throat tight till the man's eyes widened in panic.

“You robbed by my money, you ungrateful, fucking son of a bitch!!” Cas growled fiercely at his face.

Gabe shook his head hurriedly at the accusation. “Cas! I didn’t! Why would you think it’s me?! I would never do that to you!! I’m your cousin, Cas!!” pleaded Gabe in a hurry, fear apparent on his face for this was the second time he witnessed Cas’ rage.

“I SAW YOU ON THE FUCKING VIDEO, GABRIEL!! NOW WHERE’S MY MONEY AND MY GUN?!! YOU GIVE THEM BACK TO ME OR I WILL TAKE YOU TO THE COPS RIGHT NOW!!” warned Cas in anger but Gabe was shocked and speechless. What video? He thought in a panic. He thought that he had scoped the place well and saw no cameras up front! And why only him? What about Gadreel? Cas didn’t mention Gad!

“Hey! Hey! Cas!! Please! Listen to me! You've got to believe me” Gabe implored in his shaky voice. The grip on his throat made it so hard for him to breathe properly. If he didn't calm the enrage man above him fast, he would die.

“I didn’t take your money, I swear to God!! I will never do that to you! You’ve helped me so many times! You can ask Gadreel if you don’t believe me! I was with him that night drinking!! Please, Cas, please, believe me!” he begged pitifully with his hands closing Cas’ tight fists on his neck.

“Please, Cas, please don’t kill me...” he begged quietly that Cas pulled away immediately and started to move around the apartment to look for his stolen goods.

Gabe remained still on the ground, gasping as he watched his raging cousin tore every part of his place, turning all the furniture upside down. Gabe has nothing to worry because Cas' things were in Gadreel’s possession. By the time Cas was done, the place looked like it’s been ransacked by a gang of robbers instead of the work of one man. Even Michael’s room was not spared and Gabe hated to think how he has to explain it to his friend later.

Cas came back and towered above him again. He gritted, “This ain’t over yet Gabriel! I will make sure the cop find out who the culprit was. You’d better pray that you've told me the truth or you shall suffer the consequences, understood Cousin?!”

Gabe watched him left in a fury and then heard his car drove away before getting up slowly. He groaned painfully as he walked towards Michael’s room. He needed to clear it before Mike comes back and wondered where the hell the kid has gone too that night before.

He was rearranging Mike’s things away when something white trapped behind a couple of Mike’s old books caught his attention. He had almost missed it and knew that Cas had missed it too since the man’s sole focus were his wads of money and his gun.

Gabe was in so much pain and his heart filled with hatred for his cousin but the sight of the expensive drugs lifted his mood instantly. Gad had taken the money without sharing them right away with him. The man had insisted that it’s safer that he kept the stash safe in the apartment he shared with Anna instead of Gabe's. Yeah, right! Gabe thought bitterly. He’s done being used by his cousin and his friends. He knew now what he must do and he had to do it fast. There was no time to waste in case Mike home soon.

Gabe got dressed without bothering to take a shower first then tucked the little white packet into the front pocket of his jeans. He grabbed his keys, wallet and rushed out to the street towards his car. Glad that he wasn't being watched since Mike took over some of his duties. 

Michael came home that afternoon with one of his dealer friend, Lucifer. They were shocked to see the state of Gabriel’s apartment. He called out to his roommates but no one answered him that he rushed straight to his room to find that the drugs were missing.

“You’re in deep fuckin shit, Mike” uttered Lucifer gravely as he watched the young man's pale face. The kid was supposed to sell the drugs to the club owner downtown that weekend and they both realized instantly the trouble he's in. They both guessed that either the apartment was robbed by criminals or one of his friends had staged this scene and took the cocaine away. Mike didn’t have to guess hard which friend took the drug in the latter case.

“You think it’s Gabe?” asked Lucifer quietly. Mike gave a quick shrug and kept on looking for the drugs, hoped to find them beneath the mess in his room but they’re nowhere to be found as he had feared.

He wondered where Gabe had gone to. It was his apartment after all and he couldn’t possibly ran off without raising any suspicion. The landlord would’ve look for him sooner or later but Mike can’t wait around for him to appear for the Boss knew where they lived. He cursed Gabriel inwardly and grabbed few of his things when Lucifer warned that they should leave the apartment immediately.

The men walked casually on the sidewalk so as not to raise suspicion in case they're being watched. “Lie low for a while, Mikey. Find Gabe and the drugs. I will cover your ass in the meantime.” Lucifer said without looking at Mike as they walked down the busy street. Satisfied that they weren’t being followed, Michael hurriedly got into his car and drove away. Lucifer turned towards the traffic and took the cab on the opposite side of the road. He has a lot of damage control to do due to the novice's mistake.

Mike drove with his wary eyes kept darting at the rear view mirror of his car, paranoia sets in when he thought he was being followed. He had no choice but to believe that Lucifer would save his ass even when he barely knew the man. Dean and Charlie were the only people he could trust and he hoped that at least one of them would help him.

But Charlie was no longer living with the couple and so he went to Dean’s apartment. Glad that he still kept the spare keys with him.

 


	34. Chapter 34

When Michael arrived at Dean’s place, he was glad to find that his friend wasn’t home. He locked the door and sat on the couch, thinking, trying to come up with ideas on how to explain his situation to his friend later.

Dean was at Anna’s place below, demanded to know what had happened between them. How come Gad’s still in the apartment despite the restraining orders.

“Dean! Couples fight! You and Cas fight all the time, so it’s not a BIG DEAL alright?! Anna forgave me, we’re moving on and our baby needs a Daddy! So please, just mind your own business, will ya?!” Gad rebuffed impatiently. Dean wasn’t truly convinced, so he turned to Anna and asked her if it’s true.

She wanted so much to confide in him but was threatened earlier by her fiancé not to divulge their secret. He told her not to tell Dean that he had paid off the landlord since the kid knew that they’re almost destitute. Anna asked him why but he had yelled at her to just shut the fuck up.

“I’ll take our daughter away Anna if you tried to do or say anything stupid.” That was his warning before Dean came so she had to abide his sick wishes.

“Yes, Dean. It’s the truth, in fact, is it okay if you babysit Athena for a bit? We have to go to the police station. I’m going to take back the restraining order issued against Gadreel” she said softly.

Dean muttered a “Sure” and then she walked slowly towards the nursery. Gad looked smug as he stared at Dean who was clearly befuddled. Anna soon reappeared with her baby in her arms.

“Dean, I’ve fed her so she won’t need any milk until we come home. We won’t be long, I promise.” Anna said as she passed Athena to Dean. He took the baby and held her gently in his arms. The blue eyed angel stared up at him and he can’t help but smile. Dean felt sorry for what the child might go through but he has to believe that her parents will try to repair their relationship.

“I’ll take good care of her. You take care too, Anna.” Said Dean gently and Anna said thank you before giving him a kiss on the cheek. They didn’t see Gad rolled his eyes dramatically at them.

Once they left, Dean went to the couch and talked to the baby who kept staring at him. “I will take care of you, Athena, don’t worry, sweetheart. Even when your mommy can’t do anything, I will be here to protect you, I promise.” He kissed the baby’s forehead and held her closer to his chest.

Castiel was at the police station when he saw the couples walked in. He too was surprised by Anna’s intention and advised Gadreel to be more careful the next time.

“So you’re both back together then, huh?” he asked Gad who gave him a smug smile.

“Yup, buddy. Can’t stay away from my fiery beauty here!” exclaimed Gad proudly and Cas gave him a small smile.

“Where’s your baby?” asked Cas and Gad told her that Dean’s babysitting her at their apartment.

“I see.” Said Cas and continued, “You know something, Gad? I thought I saw Gabe on the video surveillance this morning with another guy. Wonder who that was? Do you think it’s Mike?”

Gad laughed lightly and said,”I dunno man..are you sure it’s Gabe, though? He won’t steal from you pal! You’re related for fuck’s sake” Gad knew he had to defend Gabriel for both their sakes. Who knows that Gabe might got nervous and confessed to his cousin of his involvement too!

“I guess but if I ever find out that he robbed me, Gad, I won’t let him off and his partner in crime too. That guy better not be you!” said Cas laughing. He was joking but Gad paled at his words though he masked it with laughter too.

Anna watched both men. She hated to think where their rent money had come from. If only her baby’s life wasn’t at stake, she would’ve done what other normal people would do. Voiced her suspicion but Gad held her arm a little too tight, perhaps he knew her thoughts. Anna sighed and told him that they should get going. She didn’t want to leave their baby too long.

Castiel watched the couple walked away. Something didn’t seem right about them but he brushed it off. They’re not his problem, the cops are, if they didn’t catch the robbers fast enough!

The phone rang and Mike answered that he immediately regretted. It’s a reflex since he used to live with Dean and it was Ellen on the other line.

“Mike?” she asked curiously.

“Yeah, El. It’s me. I’m back at your son’s place, only for a while.” He explained.

“I see, Dean didn’t tell me about this though. Is he there?” she asked.

“No, he’s not, El. Maybe out with Cas?” he said with a small laugh. Ellen laughed softly too at the other end. She thought that maybe the men had made up and cordial with each other. She felt grateful because she can’t stand to see her son torn in between.

Dean’s kind and helpful but Ellen often warned him of the consequences of his actions. People would take advantage or perhaps harm him if he wasn’t careful. Unfortunately, Dean always brushed them off lightly. He said that he understood his mother’s concern but he’s a man now and constantly assured her that he would take good care himself.

“Maybe. Please tell him I called as soon as he gets home alright, Mikey?” said El and Mike told her okay.

It was another three hours that Dean came home and was pleasantly surprised to see his old friend there.

Mike told him that he decided to stay away from Gabe and his drugs. Dean had never felt more relieved and when Mike asked if he could stay there for a while, he quickly said Okay and they hugged. That night when Cas called, he carefully told his lover about Michael’s situation and asked his lover for his understanding.

If Cas was angry, he sure didn’t tell Dean.

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

Two weeks past and the only thing that reminded Cas to remain calm was his promise to Dean that he would change. That he wouldn't jump at the slightest suspicion even though in truth, he was utterly furious about Mike living in Dean's apartment. His lover's failure to ask for his opinion first added to his discontent.

Dean welcomed the belligerent man back into his life without hesitation claiming that Mike has reformed and that he's also trying his best to wean off drugs, etc, etc but Cas doubted it very much. How can an addict stay away from their poison? It's too damn impossible without rehab.

He saw Mike the other night scurried away when their eyes met and hid in the bathroom for a considerable amount of time. The kid was thin and pale, very much different from the healthy, strapping young man that Cas knew months ago. He told Dean this but his lover insisted that it was a sure sign that Mike's off drugs. He never seen Mike take any or saw those offensive stuff around the house anyway. 

What angered him most was Dean said that they should wait again for a while until Mike got back on his feet. His friend wouldn't even step out of the apartment and Dean feared for his sanity. Mike seemed clingy and needed company whenever Dean's home from work. When he's not clingy, Dean would be babysitting Anna's baby, apparently, Gad had worked things out with his fiance and they had been having a great time together! Even the asshat had his life back on track but his? Cas couldn't stand it anymore that by the end of the next month, they had their first fight. 

"Seriously, how long should I wait, Dean? I'm not a monk! I have desires and I desire you! You said you loved me and I wanted you to show me! Is it really too much to ask that we spend the night together?! I needed your attention too! Have you forgotten that I was robbed just recently? And the fucking robber's no other but MY OWN FUCKING COUSIN?!! His accomplice could be your precious Mike! Did you ever thought about it?!!" shouted Cas in anger, he growled louder at the end of his sentence.

Gabe's sudden disappearance confirmed his and the cops suspicions. While the authorities were out looking for him, Castiel had hounded them for the identification of the other robber. None of them could give him an answer and now he had to bear with this fucking Michael! He didn't know who he's more furious at, Gabe, Dean, Michael or the fucking cops! So furious that he felt he could kill someone! He was worried more about his gun then the loss of money. That fucker could come back and shoot him or frame him or whatever!

Dean sighed and moved closer to his raging lover. Mike, as usual, stayed in the bathroom and Dean thought he only needed a safe place to hide. His friend's behavior raised Cas suspicions but Dean always dismissed him, saying that wasn't it better that he kept away from their problems? Gave them the privacy that they needed sometimes.

"Baby please don't be mad. I promise you that it won't be long. Mike will leave, he didn't wanna go to rehab and I can't force him. If this was what it takes to make him better than I will sacrifice my time. I wanted you too so much, Cas, believe me, I do and Anna needed me too sometimes. She and Gad are working things out and I'm happy for them both. I love you, so please bear with me just for a while, my love?" 

After that night, Cas grew more and more frustrated daily. Dean's an enigma to him that he began drinking when he's at home alone. Dean's refusal to spend the night at his house because of that fucking addict added to his disdain for the man and his sexual frustrations made him very grumpy at work that he kept his employees including Dean on edge most of the time. 

By the end of January, they can't handle their situation anymore that Alfie pulled Dean aside to talk to him.

"Please, Dean you got to do something! Me and Kev can't work like this, we needed a clear mind for school and Gad threatened to quit if Cas continue to push him harder." confided Alfie, begging for Dean's intervention. 

"I'm trying Alfie, I promise. Let me talk to him again alright? Can you guys manage this place if we leave?" asked Dean and Alfie nodded quickly.

"Where are you going?" he asked Dean who responded. "To his house now. The only place and time that we could be together alone. It's really my fault I guess. I'm so sorry, Alfie. I'll make it up to you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Oh don't you worry about us, Dean. You need to calm that manager before someone lose their head in here!"

Dean went into Cas' office and in a few minutes they left for Cas' place. The employees finally sighed with relief as they watched them holding hands towards Cas' car on the street.

That afternoon, Cas got what he wanted and if he wasn't too gentle for their first time, Dean wasn't complaining. He felt that he needed to keep the peace but for Cas, it was a totally very different thing altogether.

His possessiveness unraveled and nothing could stop him now from claiming Dean. 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

Edited***

The day before Dean's murder.

 

"Dean, can I stay longer, please? I really have no where else to go" said Mike forlornly after he heard Dean had another argument with Cas over the phone. He knew that it's only a matter of time till Cas comes over and pick a fight with him or worse still, chase him out of his boyfriend's house.

Dean's unfailing concern for him was admirable. He chose friendship over his own happiness. Mike knew that he was a burden but he really had no other choice. This area is safe, no one would know he's there except Lucifer. Now he had been waiting for the man's call in almost two months but there're still no words from the dealer 

He thought that he should feel grateful, perhaps he's off the hook somehow since no one's looking for him but not knowing where his fate lies was scary too. What happened to Lucifer he thought worriedly. Did his friend managed to settle the matter? It's not a small amount of loss, they're talking about thousands of dollars here.

Perhaps this wasn't the first case and that the Boss thought nothing much of it? Could it be that dealers stole from him sometimes and Mike was just one snotty kid to him to waste any time hunting him down? He wanted to think that was the case here or he will go nuts staying indoors in Dean's apartment. The small amount of drugs that Lucifer gave him to tide him over was getting lesser and he knew that in no time, he will suffer the consequences.

"Mike? Mike??!" asked Dean repeatedly as he shook Mike's shoulder that the man was immediately startled. His mind was so preoccupied that he didn't hear what Dean had said. "I'm sorry, what did you just said?" Mike asked hurriedly. "I said I will be here for you, Mikey. You've always been there for me when we were growing up remember? I don't think I could make it through high school if it wasn't for your constant protection. Thank you for everything and understanding my situation with Castiel too. Do you wanna go downstairs and meet Athena? I'm babysitting her this evening. You've cooped up in here too long, I know you must be bored as hell, Mikey. She's a really cute baby, you'll love her." offered Dean with a smile.

"I would love to Dean but I'd rather not. I'm sorry again but thank you for your offer though." said Michael and just like that, Dean was shut off subtly again. He wondered what his friend feared so much but until Mike's comfortable to confide in him, he won't ask further. Maybe he's resisting the temptation from taking the drugs outside. If that was the reason, Dean was more than happy for him but his pallid look and sunken eyes worried him as well.

Lucifer got out of the cab the moment he saw Dean left his apartment before making his way down the stairs to his neighbor's.

The knock on the door startled the already jumpy Mike who kept looking out at the street below from the window. He's been sitting in the dark since Dean left. He walked quietly to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Lucifer that he let out a relief sigh and opened the door.

"Come in." he said to the dealer and hastily closed the door behind him. "Did anyone see you come here?" he asked and Lucifer shook his head. "Listen Mikey, you're not safe here. The boss' men had been searching for you with the false leads I gave them. It's just a matter of time till they know that I'm lying. You gotta get out of here!" Lucifer warned.

"I'm afraid to even get out of this apartment, Luc! I thought I saw his car on the street last night! " said Mike with his eyes wide with fear. "Don't be paranoid! I will arrange for your escape! I saw that you can go out through the bathroom window and out on the ledge. You can walk carefully along the ledge, it's covered by those tall trees anyway! Tomorrow night cause the boss' having an urgent meeting, I'm sure it's about this! but don't worry, I'll keep watch of this area for his men all day!"

Mike listened to his friend, wondered if his plan would work. The bathroom window was indeed large enough for him to crawl out but the thought of escaping that way unnerved him too. The ledge was narrow and if wasn't careful, he might fall off!

"Do you think this plan would work, Luc? What if they come in and looked for me but found my friend, Dean instead??" asked Mike in a panic. Lucifer thought about it for a bit then shook his head. "Look kiddo, you've got to think about yourself first! They're after your ass and if you stay here one more day, they're gonna get you, the both of you!! You need me, you need the fucking drugs! Now's not the time to procrastinate!"

Mike paced the floor restlessly for there seemed to be no other choice but to go ahead with Luc's plan. If only he knew that he wasn't the only one in trouble. Lucifer had deliberately "lost" the drugs he needed to sell the next day. It's only a matter of time when the Boss found out but since the nasty man would be busy and since Mike has a car, it would be a perfect opportunity for him to run away with the kid! He had scoped the neighborhood a couple of times and realized that the back part of the building was a ultimate escape for the both of them.


	37. Chapter 37

Mike looked at the pipe across the wall outside the building. All he has to do was reach out for it from the ledge and make his way down, advised Lucifer. Sure, it's easy for him to say but it's Mike's life at stake here! An unavoidable risk that he has to take and then he thought about Dean. How's he going to explain to Dean about his escape plan? About the boss men looking for him? The kid's going to stop him for sure, Mike's very sure of that. He paced the floor again for the umpteenth time after Luc had left three hours earlier.

There was a knock on the door that startled him instantly. He was pretty jumpy lately and it's not all about the escape plan, he needed his fix badly. He walked quietly to the door and looked through the peephole, it was Castiel who gave another incessant knock again. Mike sighed tiredly and opened the door.

"Hey, Cas." he greeted but the man just went past him into the apartment. He was looking for Dean.

"He's downstairs Cas, watching over Athena." supplied Mike even when not asked. 

Cas huffed and sat down angrily on the couch. He glared at Mike and spat bitterly,"Why the hell are you still here, Mike? You don't work, you don't go out, you such a fucking waste of space!!"

Mike who was too weak to even retort to the man's unkind remark, rushed towards the bathroom but Cas got up from his seat fast and stopped him midway. His hand gripped Mike's upper arm tight.

"The fuck you're still here, huh?? Hiding???!! You think I'm stupid, Michael?!! You're running from authorities right?!! RIGHT?!!" barked Castiel closed to his face, tightened his grip on Mike who winced in pain. The thin kid tried to tug himself away from the raging man's hold but in vain. Fortunately, Dean came home right at that moment to stop what would've probably been a undesirable incident in his apartment between the two men.

"CAS!! What are you doing?!! Let go of him!" shouted Dean who marched across the living room to pry his boyfriend's hand off Mike's. Cas pushed Mike away before the kid scampered towards the bathroom to hide. He then turned to Dean and yelled, "Why are you protecting him, Dean?!! He could be wanted by the cops for all you know! That's why he's hiding here!!"

Dean sighed and as usual tried to talk to his enrage boyfriend but this time Cas wasn't listening to any of his excuses. 

"I'm not interested in any of your explanation anymore, Dean. Either he's out of here or You out of my life totally. I'm not gonna tolerate this bullshit anymore, do you hear me?" warned Cas as he stared at Dean. 

"Please, don't make me choose! He's my best friend, Cas! He's always been there for me. He's in trouble now and I'm trying to get through to him! Why can't you try to understand and be patient for me, Cas?! We both had our time at your place when I gave myself to you. I'm not taking you for a ride if that's what you're worried about? I'm trying my best here, please, just a little while more? At least till he knows what he's going to do next. We talked everyday about this thing Cas so please don't worry," implored Dean but Cas wasn't listening, refused to listen anymore. He paced the floor in agitation before walking up to Dean. 

"I don't give a fuck Dean. Him out of here or me?" he growled with voice dangerously low. His blue eyes darkened as he stared at the younger man.

Dean shook his head as his eyes teared for the choice he has to make. He never thought that it would be this way because only two weeks ago, Cas told him that he would try to understand. That he loved and trusted Dean.

"I love you but I can't let him leave this place in fear, Cas." said Dean and Cas whispered harshly in his ear,"You'll regret this." And then he left without even closing the front door.

"Cas wait!!" Dean chased after him down the stairs. He forgot to tell Cas about the phone conversation between Gad and Gabe earlier at the former's place. He's torn between telling Cas about it but he knew he has to do the right thing. Cas had been searching for his cousin all this time that his lover's frustrations attributed to his erratic behavior recently.

 

"Cas! Wait." urged Dean as he pulled his lover's arm towards him.

"What? You've come to your senses I hope?" mocked Cas. Dean shook his head as he tried to catch his breath. 

"No." he replied softly that Cas snorted in disbelief. He turned but Dean pulled him back again.

"Cas. I heard that Gabe's back at his mother's. Thought that you should know." he said softly and hung his head low, waiting for Cas' reply but the man didn't say anything. He just walked away.

Dean rubbed his tears from his eyes quickly and went back into his apartment. Mike was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water and looked at Dean.

Dean sat heavily on the couch and Mike asked him what was his plan tomorrow. 

"I'm not going to work at the Bliss anymore, Mike but I will try to work things out with Cas. I can't lose us. There's too much going on in our lives lately and it hurt us. I hope you understand. Now can you please tell me, what are you hiding from?" asked Dean as he turned to look at Mike.

Mike told him nothing.

 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

Cas knocked the door of Gad's apartment hard but the owner refused to open the door. He knew about Cas' problems with Dean and he wouldn't want to interfere. Guilt to was part of the reason since he robbed the man recently.

Anna watched him with interest as she closed the door to change her clothes. They just got back from a dinner in a fancy restaurant. Gad had chosen that place without her knowledge but his wooing didn't turn her head, not once. 

Luckily, the knocks on the door stopped and Gad's turn now to knock on the nursery's door. Anna had insisted to sleep with their daughter since the baby woke every few hours for feeding anyway. Gad wasn't fooled, he knew she was avoiding him at all cost but the bitch at his mercy, he thought.

One of this days, he's gonna get what he wanted from her and soon. But his anger dissipated just now when they got home and saw Dean with Athena. Something about the green eyed beauty gentleness smiling softly at the baby stirred Gadriel insides like never before.

He's so hot, Gad thought dirtily with a smirk but then Gabe had called. He didn't have a cordless phone so he had no choice but to take that call in the living room. Dean was passing Athena to Anna at that time and was very sure that his whispered conversation can't be heard. He had promised Gabe that he would send him his share partially through the mail but Dean had heard the most important part of it. Dean knew where Gabe was.

Castiel called the cops the minute he got home and told them about the information on his cousin's whereabouts. He then grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet and poured a generous amount into his glass. Castiel drank to his heart content while his rage for Dean and their situation heightened as he sat alone in the darkness of his living room.

He recalled the heated lovemaking between himself and Dean over and over in his mind. It made him happy when he thought about it and angry because he missed Dean. He never thought that Dean would chose a loser instead of him! Dean was playing him just like his mother had played his father. He wouldn't allow that to happen, no way! He's not weak like his old man who even died at his rival's hand, how pathetic! Dean should know where he stands in this relationship! And the more Cas drank, the more resolute he was with his delusional plans. Dean should know. Dean must know.

 

Maine, early hours of the morning.

 

Gabriel's mother rushed towards his bedroom and woke him up. "Gabriel! Wake up! There're cops at the door sweetheart! What's going on??" asked his mother with trepidation. Gabe jolted from his bed and quickly grabbed his bag. 

"Mom! Did you open the door??" he whispered harshly and his mom shook her head in a panic. "What's going on Gabriel??"she insisted as her son got up and grabbed his bag.

 "Tell them I've never been home for years, mother! I will call you soon. I love you!" he kissed his mother's cheek and climbed out of his old bedroom window before running off into the night.

He managed to escape the cop and ran into the old pub where he used to frequent as a teen. The owner who was closing up was surprised to see him there that late but when Gabe asked to use his phone, the older gentleman adhered.

"You're in trouble kid?" he asked as he pulled out the phone and rest it on the bar counter.

"The usual. Running from my cousin." he replied as he dialed Gad's number with shaky fingers.

The owner shrugged and walked away letting him have his privacy. The whole town knew about Cas involvement in Gabe's sudden disappearance years ago and they didn't approve of the older Novak's actions.

"Gad! Fuck! Did you tell anyone I'm here?!!" asked Gabe the second he got hold of his accomplice.

Gad quickly told him what might had happened and it's not his fault. His apartment's small and his voice easily echoed throughout the hallway, he said defending himself earnestly. Gad promised that he will mail then money to wherever Gabe might be and Gabe believed him but his mind filled with rage. Dean, that fucking piece of shit! he cursed to himself. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

2 am Dean's apartment.

 

Dean opened the front door to find Gadreel standing there smiling before him. "Gad, is everything alright?" he asked gently and the man nodded.

"Can I come in? I wanna talk to you"asked Gad almost shyly that Dean welcomed him though it was late. Michael was fast asleep on the couch, knocked out after the few drinks. 

Dean closed the front door and asked Gad to follow him to his bedroom since he didn't want to wake Mike with their voices.

He showed the armchair for Gad to sit while he sat at the edge of the bed facing the man. 

Gad moved forward in his seat and clasped both Dean's hands. Dean was taken aback at first because though they're close at work, they've never been this close alone, in his bedroom no less. Good thing that he left his bedroom door opened in case Mike saw them and got the wrong idea. Dean knew about Gad's bisexual status and even though he kind of broke up with Cas, he still wanted to remain faithful to the man that he still loved.

"Dean, I want to thank you so much for helping us. Anna and me won't be at this stage without you. You're a gem." praised Gad softly and Dean blushed. More for the slight pressure in his hands than the words of the man. He slowly pulled his hands away and smiled.

"You don't need to thank me, Gad. I'm just happy to help you guys and I love Athena, she's so beautiful and so precious. You're so lucky." said Dean sincerely, his green eyes twinkled in the dim light of his bedroom that it took Gad a good amount of his self control to not push the blond onto his bed and have his sinful way with him. Dean smelled and looked delicious, obviously, he just had his shower earlier before Gad came.

"She sure is and you must've been a beautiful baby too once, I bet?" teased Gad with a small laugh and Dean laughed along with him. 

"Guess everyone almost was, Gad." he replied shyly and Gad asked about Cas.

Dean was reluctant to share his problem but Gad insisted that he finally relented. Gad watched as Dean looked sadder as he talked about his broken affair. Gad listened patiently and asked questions in between and then moved to sit next to him on the bed when he saw that Dean was on the verge of tears. He knew now how softhearted the kid was.

"Hey..there.." he hushed Dean softly and hugged him close. "Cry if you must. I'm here for you. Let me help ease those pain." 

Dean was so overcome with sadness that he didn't realize that Gad had been rubbing his hand so low on his back while pressing his body so close on his side. It made him uncomfortable that he pulled away suddenly. He brushed off his tears and gave a questioning Gad a small smile.

"Gad, thank you. I'm gonna be okay. I think Anna must be wondering where you are now, anyway." said Dean nervously but Gad only inched closer.

"She slept in the nursery with the baby. She won't miss me." Gad laughed softly as he pulled Dean's face to him. "You're so fucking beautiful, Dean. How did I not notice this?" 

Dean hurriedly pushed his hand away and said,"Gad, stop. You're confused and perhaps frustrated but please don't do this. Anna's your fiance and she has your baby. Remember that? Work things out with her, get professional help, you'll get through this problems together, I'm sure."

Gad pulled away and pursed his lips. He almost had that kiss and it frustrated him. Dean's right. So he apologized and excused himself to go home. Dean accepted his apology and sat in his bedroom long after Gad had left. His heart continued to pound loudly in his ears. He called his mother from his bedroom and Ellen immediately detected the distress in her son's voice. "Dean, what's wrong, sweetie?" she asked worriedly. Dean wanted to tell his mother but he didn't want to cause her any worries or problems. Knowing his mother would drive out to get to him instantly. 

"I just had a nightmare, that's all. It's scary" he said with a small laugh, tried to downplay his nervousness. 

"Are you telling me the truth, Dean? You sounded scared." she said, unconvinced by her son's words.

"Yes mom. I'll see you tomorrow okay? I'm sorry to call you so late." he apologized and Ellen sighed.

"Dean, never apologized to me when you think you need me. I love you baby." she said gently and Dean replied,"I love you too, mommy."

Ellen smiled to herself because she can't remember the last time Dean called her that.

 

4 am

The phone rang and Dean rushed out of his bedroom to answer. Mike looked groggily at him from the couch that he slept in.

"It's for you. Your friend, Lucifer." said Dean as he handed to Mike's shaky hands.

"You alright?" asked Dean gently and Mike nodded.

"I'm okay, thanks." he replied and Dean left him alone to talk. He went back to his bedroom. Exhaustion quickly took over that he fell asleep almost instantly.

 

5 am

A huge fire broke out in the apartment on the fourth floor as neighbors hurried to call 911. A body of a young male was found lying dead on the bed in the closed bedroom where the fire failed to seep through because lack of oxygen, thus the corpse was preserved. There's a gunshot wound on his head.

The police immediately classified the fatal incident as homicide. 

 

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

Ellen received the call from the police at around half past six in the morning. At that time the only information that the authorities had was that the blazing apartment belonged to a Dean Winchester so they contacted his closest kin, his mother.

The steaming coffee mug she held in her hand fell to the kitchen floor instantly. The hot liquid splashed against her feet but Ellen didn’t feel anything as she was momentarily numbed by the horrid news. The officer on the other line was alarmed when she went silent that her name was called repeatedly.

 “…I’m coming over right now, officer.” She said calmly but her hand shook as she placed the phone back to its cradle. With deep breaths, Ellen calmed herself further and grabbed her car keys. She ignored the hot tears that began to run down her face as she drove fast through the empty street. Her trembling lips muttered strings of prayers but her mind went crazy thinking about what could’ve happened to her son that she had to stop the car and pulled herself together.

Ellen forced to calm herself down and wiped at her tears angrily. Dean’s okay, he’s fine, the officer didn’t mention anything which means that her baby’s still alive. Dean’s alive, God loves him, she loves him, everyone loves him. Dean’s a good son. God won’t abandon him. God will protect him.

She continued assuring herself but when she finally arrived at the apartment complex, she was once again stunned by the billowing dark smoke that came from the apartment she knew so well. And the scene on the parking lot facing the unfortunate building looked like a war zone with fire engines, ambulance, police patrol cars, few of the neighbours yelling for the rest to leave their apartments, afraid that the fire might spread. It was totally chaotic and the handful of cops can only do so much.

A uniformed police officer rushed to her car at the parking lot. “Ma’am. I’m Officer Brady, please come with me.” He offered gently as he opened the car door for her. Ellen knees felt weak but her eyes can’t tear away from the raging fire and smoke up above. Fire fighters fought hard to hose it down and the chaos on the street heightened as more people from the street now gathered around the parking space to watch the catastrophe.

With as much strength as she could muster, Ellen pushed herself through the throng of people and cried,“Where’s my son?!! Where’s Dean?!! Did they get him out?..Are they pulling him out now officer?!! Someone tell me please!!” Ellen cried as she continued to make her way towards the fire fighters but the cop acted fast and pulled her back. The searing heat from the fire was felt even from that safe distance.

“Ma’am you can’t go closer! It’s dangerous!” he shouted and Ellen was about to fight him off, ready to climb the stairs to get her son herself but then a familiar voice calling out her name made her stop instantly. It was Charlie. The petite red head ran towards her, crying before falling into her embrace. Gadreel and Anna who was carrying baby Athena followed her from behind.

“Ellen!!”sobbed Charlie as she pulled the older woman into a hug. Ellen pulled her away in a panic and asked,”Charlie! What happened?! What happened to Dean?! Did they tell you anything?!! Did they tell you, Charlie?!!” Charlie shook her head helplessly amidst the tears and Ellen realized in horror that she has to wait. And waiting was an extreme punishment for the loving mother who began to cry inconsolably that she was such a harrowing sight to see. Fortunately, Charlie managed to hold on to her limp body before she fell to the ground. Ellen had almost fainted due to her overwhelming stress but when the paramedics tried to take her to the ambulance, she refused to go.

“I will wait for my son! He’s alive! I know he is! Please save him!! Save him!!” she cried and both Charlie and Anna cried along with her. The trio huddled together and Gadreel hastily took his crying baby from Anna’s arm.

At a distance, a very dishevelled Castiel ran towards them. All the repeated dreaded questions started again. Cas demanded answers from the police officers who knew now that they must quickly take charge of the situation. The victims family and friends were asked a few mandatory questions about their connections to the victim and so on. This tactic distracted them for a while till the fire was put out. It’s not an easy job for the officers since the fire lasted another hour.

As soon as it was almost cleared, two of the fire fighter went in the wrecked apartment and only after half an hour later, one of them came out and talked to the police. More police patrol came as a result and one of them belonged to a pair of detectives. Ellen saw the new development that she rushed forward to them and demanded what’s going on.

The older detective told her to remain calm while he and his partner went to investigate. Ellen had no choice but to wait, she kept wringing both her shaky hands as Charlie and Castiel continued to hold her close.

“What happened to Dean, Castiel?” she asked crying as she looked at her son’s lover’s face.

In tears, Cas could only look at her and shook his head. He really can’t find any words to say to the distraught mother.

Not long after, one of the detectives walked out of the building and walking slowly towards Ellen. With him was another police officer.

He regretfully told her that Dean was found dead in his room which didn’t caught fire due to lack of oxygen. Ellen weakened but willed herself to ask the dreaded question.

“How did he die?”

“I’m so sorry ma’am but your son may be murdered.”said the detective reluctantly.

Ellen blacked out and her body fell onto the ground.

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

Ellen was sent to the hospital in an ambulance. Charlie stayed by her side throughout even though she's grieving for her best friend. She took the moment to cry her heart out for she knew once Ellen comes around, she had to be stronger for her. 

She felt her pain but she can't imagine what it's like for a mother to lose a child this way. Who would or could murder their sweet Dean? Such cruelty that the bastard even intended to set him on fire. But fate had a different plan that even in death Dean was spared the ultimate destruction of his body. It's karmic and Charlie prayed that with this evidence left in him will bring the culprit to justice.

The detectives refused to give more details until investigation was fully underway but Charlie had begged the older gentlemen to find the killer soon. They promised to work day and night on this case and it gave the young woman some sort of consolation. 

Castiel and Gadreel was brought to the police station for investigation for they were few of the persons caught on the complex camera that early morning. So naturally they too were considered to be persons of interest. The other two were, Gabriel and Lucifer. An immediate wide search for the men and the elusive Michael was deployed throughout the city state and beyond. 

Charlie hoped that they will soon apprehended by the cops. Even though it pained her to think that Michael has anything to do with Dean's murder for this would tear her's and Ellen's heart apart. She wished she could get rid of all these unanswered questions and calmed her mind but she can't stop herself that she continued crying by Ellen's side. 

The nurse pulled her away and let a counselor speak to her in this time of bereavement. Charlie thought that she won't need it but the talks proved to be beneficial eventually. Ellen was conscious about an hour later but the doctor and nurses quickly attended to her when she suffered another shock and had to be sedated. Charlie's heart went out to the sweet woman whom she had treated like her own mother.

At the police station, the detectives began to drill Castiel and Gadreel with questions in separate interview rooms.

"Where were you at the early hours of March 7th, Mr Novak?" asked detective Carlson as he looked a the dark haired man before him. He detected inexplicable sadness in those teary blue eyes but he's not going to go soft at the sight. Experience taught him that evil could easily be masked especially when you're a psychopath.

"I was at home sleeping." Cas replied.

"Are you telling the truth, Mr Novak? Or shall I repeat the question?" queried Carlson as he casually jotted some notes though his eyes never left Castiel's face. The experienced detective was looking for any signs in the young man's expression. In a short time that Cas waited in the interview room, he had run a background check on the restaurant manager who happened to be the boyfriend of the victim.

Unfortunately, Carlson had to wait to ask more witnesses to supply more information on their relationship. This interview took precedence. His image was caught on the building camera during that short period between the early morning hours of Dean's murder. It piqued the detective's interest when Cas lied about his whereabouts.

"I was at home, Mr Carlson." he replied with a little more insistence. Carlson stared at him but it's too premature to bring up the subject of the video image until he got all of the facts right.

"Did you have anything to do with Mr Dean Winchester's murder?" Carlson asked quietly.

"No, sir. I did not. I loved him." replied Cas with confidence. Carlson gave him a small smile and stuffed his notebook in his pocket.

"Very well, Mr Novak but we would like you to take a lie detector test. Do you agree to go through this routine procedure?" asked Carlson carefully. Usually murderers wouldn't.

"I do, Mr Carlson. I have nothing to hide." he replied and Carlson took him to the other room to be evaluated.

In the other interview room, Gadreel broke into tears before detective Hart.

Hart had to wait till the man composed himself. The background check on the man before him was undesirable at best but he can't jump to conclusion that Gadreel is the murderer. 

It took awhile till he finally subsided and Hart had to refrain himself again from concluding that it was a sign of remorse. Either Gadreel was truly sad or there was something deeper that he was hiding from them.

He too was caught on camera that time and was offered to take a lie detector test. Unfortunately for the detectives and fortunately for Gad and Castiel, the machine was not working properly. Hart cursed inwardly at the incompetency of the police station in that town. The machine was a freaking hundred years old!

"We will call you again soon and please do not leave town at this crucial time. Understood, gentlemen?" warned Carlson seriously and the men nodded.

Neither spoke to each other when they left the building.


	42. Chapter 42

***Edited***

Ellen was discharged from the hospital two days later. Charlie came to fetch her home but Ellen wouldn't speak nor look at her. Most of the time she either cry or in a complete daze. Duly concerned with her condition, Charlie immediately arranged for a professional therapist to meet Ellen.

The bereaved woman finally talked to Charlie before they left. She asked if she could see her son's body in the morgue and reluctantly Charlie told her that no one was allowed to see his body yet. Ellen asked why and Charlie said that the doctor told her there’re more procedures to be done on him. The bullet in his skull needs to be removed for further investigations. Ellen nodded weakly and asked Charlie to take her to the chapel. The women reached out for Dean’s soul in tears that the priest joined them in their prayers.

Detectives Carlson and Hart watched the images on the video surveillance over and over again, trying to determine the timeline of the suspects' appearances on the morning of Dean's murder. There were only two cameras installed at the premise. One at the front and the other at the back of the building and they had only one angle to work on though this won’t deter the men from their investigation.

When the post mortem results came out, they instantly knew that the attacks on Dean were deeply personal. The poor kid was raped and strangled before he was shot in the head. The murder weapons were gone and nothing valuable was missing from Dean's room including the savings he had stored in two glass jars in his wardrobe, so theft was ruled out.

The detectives decided to take the suspects to the other police station as soon as possible to the next town for the polygraph tests. They vowed to find the murderer as they ran the video on the day before the murder till the night after the fire was put out. They scrutinized every person caught on camera for any signs or suspicions. Usually, killers or more so psychopaths tend to revisit the scene of their crimes.

They learned fast about Dean's neighbors, who stayed where, and understood that Gadreel and Anna were his close friends who stayed on the first floor. They knew that Castiel was his lover and the man was seen knocking on Gadreel’s door impatiently at about nine in the evening and when no one answered, he had stormed off towards his car. But soon after he left, Gadreel opened his door and then closed it back again.

They knew about Gabriel’s problems with Castiel because of the robbery at the diner recently but what was Cas’ issue with Gadreel? They need to find out more about the connections between these people. It was later that evening when they finally got some breaking news about Michael and Lucifer who were apprehended in one of the roadblocks in the city.

The fugitives were jailed immediately and the detectives wasted no time in interrogating them as soon as they were brought to the police station. One of the images showed that the fire in Dean’s apartment started as soon as Mike and Lucifer escaped through the back of the building.

Castiel stared at the glass of whiskey in his hand. He can't take Dean off his mind. Guilt spread through him like wildfire since the incident and there's nothing else he could do to take the pain away but drank himself into a stupor. The horrible mistake that led him to Dean’s death that night.

He gulped the liquid in one go that his eyes stung due to the sudden burning sensation in his throat. He welcomed the pain but he knew he deserved to feel worse than that. Staring at the gun in his hand, he recalled the night of Dean's murder, over and over again like he had done for the past days.

Michael trembled in his seat as Detective Carlson watched him from across the desk. It's a good thing that his partner, the grave Hart questioned Lucifer instead because this kid Michael looked like he’s on the verge on a nervous breakdown!

“Take a deep breath Michael and calm yourself down. I will only start asking questions when you’re ready, alright?” stated Carlson gently. There’s no need to alarm the kid or he’ll clam up, thought Carlson who had a son about Michael’s age. His heart went out to the frightened young man before him, wondered about the role he played in Dean’s murder.

Michael looked unsure but he nodded in agreement. He took the detective’s advice and took a long deep breath. The kid’s addiction was obvious but the interview was too crucial for Carlson to stop the process. He hoped that Michael would co-operate with him so that he could be taken to the hospital right after.

After what seemed like forever, Michael finally spoke. From his initial nervous whispers that escalated to his heightened remorse and cries, Carlson had managed to look calm throughout his confession and only asked him important questions in between. Michael passed out by the end of the interview that Carlson had to call for an ambulance.

The detectives met and found that the confessions from Michael and Lucifer matched. Neither possessed a gun and neither confessed to raping, strangled nor shot Dean Winchester. They only set the apartment on fire when they found Dean was already dead in his room in hope to confuse the drug lord who was still hunting for them. The detectives still insisted that the polygraphs tests done on the both of them to determine that they’re telling the truth.

Ellen and Charlie had been coming to the police station and hounded the detectives for more information. Carlson patiently told the grieving mother that Dean’s body would only be released to her at the end of the week. Ellen begged them in tears to see her son and the men took pity on her that they finally escorted her to the morgue. It was the same day that the polygraph was ready for use but Ellen’s request take precedence.

The very next day, all four suspects except Gabriel were brought into the police station in the next town for the polygraph tests. Michael and Lucifer passed the tests but not Castiel and Gadreel. They were all detained by the detectives but only Castiel and Gadreel were released on bail as more investigations on them were needed. Castiel’s lawyer came for him while Anna bailed her husband. Apparently, the couple got married the day after the Dean’s murder.

Their act certainly raised questions between the detectives. When asked during the second interview about his sudden decision, Gadreel explained in tears that after what happened to his beloved friend Dean, he realized that life’s short and precious and shouldn’t be taken for granted prompted his decision to marry his lovely Anna and give his last name to their beautiful baby Athena.

The detectives listened but weren’t buying his story or more yet his motivation. His move sure sounded like he needed a wife urgently so that she couldn’t testify against him at court so needless to say, Anna was the next person to be brought in for questioning.

She saw Gadreel left their apartment the early morning of Dean’s murder but adamantly denied knowing where he went. Only when Hart began to press harder that Anna finally gave in to her suspicions. With a trembling voice she said,“I think he went to see Dean at his apartment.” “Why did you think he went to see Dean?!” asked Hart as he leant forward to face the frightened woman closely. “I…I..think…he…he likes…Dean..” replied Anna in a stutter before bursting in tears. Hart pulled away and asked quietly this time. “Tell me more about your Husband, Mrs Hunt.” Carlson only looked on helplessly at his frustrated friend and the teary new bride.

Gadreel was brought in again for the third questioning and this time he wasn’t all positive and enlightened like he was before.

“Look! I told you, I didn’t rape him or kill him alright?!! You have the nerve bullying my wife into false statements! She didn’t know what she’s saying!! We just got married and you did this to us you fucking ASSHOLES!!” yelled Gadreel at the top of his voice and Hart was about to reach for his collar but was quickly stopped by Carlson.

Carlson told Hart to wait outside and let him finish the interrogation with Gadreel.

“I’m not fucking talk to you anymore. You will hear from my lawyer.”said Gadreel and Carlson had no choice but to let him leave.

The forensic lab was running the DNA profile on the semen found on Dean’s body. They will call Carlson as soon as the result was out. Castiel was called in to be questioned next.

“You failed the polygraph test Mr Novak. You lied when you said that you weren’t anywhere near Dean’s apartment on the morning of his murder but we caught you twice on camera. We almost didn’t catch the second one due to some minor glitch so what do you have to say for yourself?” asked Carlson. Hart was working with the patrol police department in tracking Gabriel at the other station. Might as well or they’re gonna get another unsolved problem in their hand. Last thing Carlson wanted was for Castiel hiring a lawyer too.

Carlson waited patiently but when Castiel didn’t say a word and just stared at his hands on his lap, he began asking again but Castiel continued his silence. Carlson really wanted to know what’s going on inside his head.

“Mr Novak. I need you to answer my questions. This is very important. Dean Winchester, as you and I knew was much loved by his friends and family. Dean Winchester was raped. Strangled without mercy, possibly meant to shut him up and if that wasn’t enough, he was shot right on his forehead. The bullet was removed and guessed what? It matched the one used in your gun that was stolen. Do you believe that someone had your gun and shot your lover, Novak or do you have more information? Please do tell me.” urged Carlson gently at the end of his sentence. Something tells him that Castiel had major role in Dean’s demise.

He stared at Castiel who finally looked up. His blue eyes were brimming with tears as he cried and slowly told the kind detective what happened that morning. Carlson immediately started the tape recorder.

 

“I was angry at Dean… We had a fight earlier at his apartment where I asked him to choose me or his friendship with Mike… I hated that loser. He’s the reason why Dean can’t be with me all the time. I missed Dean and I need him so much and I was always so lonely at home that I often got drunk. I tried to sleep that night but I can’t so I left my house and drove to Dean’s apartment…”

When Castiel paused, Carlson asked gently, “..and what time was that?”

“…around one thirty, or one forty in the morning..I can’t recall..” he replied and Carlson nodded before signaling with his hand for Cas to go on.

“I waited in my car. I was inebriated but then I saw Gadreel walked upstairs to Dean’s apartment. He didn’t see me when I followed him…”

Carlson asked what they did next and waited patiently when Castiel began to fidget in his seat while rubbing his face nervously. He jotted Castiel’s strange manner on his notepad.

“I….I hid behind the pillar of the staircase. Gadreel didn’t see me but I saw him went inside Dean’s apartment and they both went straight to his bedroom! I don’t know what they did inside! I was so mad!” cried Cas as he began rubbing his face again. Every action of his recorded by the diligent detective,  who then asked the next important question.

“Was there anyone else in the apartment, Castiel?” Carlson deliberately used his first name so that the man would feel more compelled to tell him more.

He pulled his hand away abruptly and nodded, “Yes! Michael! He was on the couch.”

“Was he sleeping?” asked Carlson curiously.

“I..I don’t know..the Tv was on and it’s dark inside. I can’t really see” explained Castiel as he recalled.

“Okay….then what happened next?” asked Carlson.

“I was mad but I tried to calm myself when Gad came out of the bedroom. So I ran back downstairs to my car and waited. Gad went back to his apartment….then I figured after an hour later when he didn’t come out again, I drove to the nearest pub to have another drink.”

“Okay, when did you come back to the apartment?” asked Carlson that it took Cas a bit by surprise. He forgot about the camera that caught him twice and wondered if it caught Gadreel too.

“I...yeah..I came back about two hours later and waited again at the parking lot.” Admitted Castiel and Carlson asked why he did that.

“I want to see if…if Dean’s faithful to me…” he then paused and laughed nervously,”but apparently he wasn’t…” Castiel burst out laughing followed by a muffled cry as he hid his face behind his hands.

Carlson straightened up in his seat before asking Castiel the next question carefully “Did you see him with someone else?”

“YES!! He’s with that fucking Gadreel!” he shouted angrily into his hands amidst the endless crying. Carlson knew that he needed to let it out.

“Do you want to rest for a while, Castiel?” he asked but Castiel shook his head fast.

“No, I’m going to tell you everything because this is driving me crazy! I’m going crazy!!” he cried harder as he pulled at his hair hard before slamming his hands on the desk. Carlson took his clean white handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Castiel who wiped his tear streaked face dry. Carlson can’t wait to hear the rest of his story but he has to remain patient.

“So you said you saw him with Gadreel? What time?” asked Carlson.

Castiel’s blue eyes widened at the older man and he shouted,”WHY THE FUCK YOU KEPT ASKING ME THE TIME! I DON’T REMEMBER THE TIME! ALL I KNOW WAS THAT I SAW FUCKING GADRIEL FUCKING MY LOVER WHEN I GOT UP TO HIS APARTMENT!”

His erratic behavior unnerved Carlson a little but he remained calm as he stared at Castiel who quickly muttered a string of apologies to him.

“Okay, what happened then?” he asked the irate man gently. There was no other way to handle this situation, but kindly, clearly Castiel has some psychological issues but still that didn’t make him a murderer. Not until he confessed.

“I saw them in bed, moaning and groaning and then Gadreel strangled his neck so I shouted at them to stop because I know that they’re having a good time with their sick sexual act!” accused Castiel readily and Carlson was appalled.

He was positive that Dean was raped by Gadreel but Castiel didn't seeing it that way. He thought that they were doing kinky stuff instead! Talk about extreme dillusions! Carlson tried to think of a way to ask the next question without aggravating the unstable man.

“Castiel, are you sure Dean was enjoying himself? Medical records stated that he was raped and strangled to death. And where was Michael when these all happened?”asked Carlson curiously. He had interrogated Michael who told him that he was hiding in the bathroom all that time because he was afraid.

 And when Carlson asked what was he afraid of, he had said Gadreel because the man had a gun and threatened to shoot him if he interfered. Knowing that he was only hours away to freedom, Michael adhered for Lucifer had planned to come over and helped him escape!

Carlson’s mind boggled as he thought of who had the gun then? Castiel said that his weapon was stolen and the likeness of the bullet in Dean’s head matched his. So Gadreel could be one of the robbers of his diner! It’s so hard when the crucial evidence was not present, that the cop had to rely on this theory alone.

“I don’t know that he was raped because Gad pointed the gun at me and told me to have my turn but I refused. Michael wasn’t there, I don’t know where the hell he was. So I had no other choice but turned around and walked away in disgust. I heard the gunshot soon after I drove off. I don’t know what happened next.”

They took a break and Carlson received a call from the forensic lab. They identified Gadreel’s DNA on Dean. Apparently Gadreel's old criminal records helped with the investgation and also some help from Anna. 

Gadriel was apprehended the next day and search warrants were carried out at both his and Castiel’s home and the gun was retrieved at the latter’s house. Castiel was immediately arrested while he was working away at his diner.

Castiel and Gadreel were charged with raped and murder. Michael and Lucifer were charged with destroying of evidence with arson.

The case was brought to court and they all had lawyers but during the trial, the suspects implicated each other that Michael who finally stood at the witness stand broke down and told the truth to Ellen’s face what happened to her son that fateful Spring morning. He owed it to her to know the truth even though it would break her heart to pieces for he too was involved in the heinous crime.

Gadreel had came back to the apartment with Castiel’s gun and hit Dean’s head with  it. Michael heard Dean’s shout for help but Gad threatened to shoot Michael if he interfered with what he’s about to do to Dean. Michael reluctantly hid in the bathroom despite the harrowing cries for help from Dean in the bedroom. Then he heard loud voices and realized that they were Castiel’s and Lucifer’s. He rushed out to warn them of an armed Gad but Cas was incensed when he assumed that both Michael and Lucifer were into the sexual orgy with his boyfriend. In the midst of all the chaos Cas managed to wrangle the weapon away from Gadreel who then threatened to strangle Dean if Cas shoots him. Expletive words were exchanged as Gad began choking Dean’s neck to prove his point.

“You’re a dumb fuck, Castiel! He wanted this! I refused him but he begged and begged me to come back and fuck him!!” he grunted while he fucked Dean harder and harder while pressing his fingers hard on the poor blonde’s neck. Castiel can’t think straight anymore, all he knew was that Gad had told the truth. He saw Gad left Dean’s bedroom, why they were there the first time, Cas hated to find out but it was plain and simple that Dean was a slut just like his mother and he didn’t deserve to live. Soon, his wish was answered when Dean stopped struggling and his body went limp.

“I think he’s dead.” Said Lucifer quietly and they all stared at Gad who quickly pulled out from Dean’s lifeless body and ran out of the apartment. A drunk Castiel walked over to the bed and both Michael and Lucifer thought that he was mourning the man but they were gravely mistaken. Dean was shot right in the middle of his forehead by his lover who felt that he should be the one to end his life, not Gadreel. He found the bullet casing and calmly stuffed it in his pocket.

He then shut the bedroom door before leaving the apartment soon after. Lucifer told Michael that they have to burn the apartment because Michael would be the first suspect in this murder since he lived there. A shaken Michael was terrified and reluctant but Lucifer insisted that they had no other choice. Either the police got us or the fucking drug lord Michael, THINK! His words made Michael changed his mind that he began to set the place on fire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I hate writing this story. Never again :(


End file.
